The Beast From Within
by Atikkin
Summary: When she discovers Heero with another woman, unusual symptoms plague Relena. Eventually, she will come to realize the wicked secrets of her past as the "disease" progresses.
1. Prologue

**The Beast From Within: Bloodline  
  
Written by: Atikkin  
  
Author: Okay this is my first Gundam Wing story, please tell me how I do, and after you read; REVIEW DAMN IT!  
  
Thank you**

* * *

**Prologue  
**  
_ The roars were never ending. They echoed through out the mass deserts. They swam with the winds carrying the sounds of a war cry. The images weren't so clear, but they were vivid enough to see. _

_ There was a wild desert storm. Water began to wrestle madly against the tides. The waters were black instead of blue. Lights in the sky were flashing like lightning. Clouds began to build with the golden sky, that later......it was blue. War cries began to grow louder.   
  
The sounds of pain, shrieked through out the air. The smell of blood began to arouse. The gushing sounds of death were heard, along with the screams. There were more war cries.....they didn't' sound normal. There was a sound of struggle. A figure stood against a tall figure. The tall figure crushed the smaller form. Blood ran everywhere, and the odor of corpses aroused in the air.   
  
Metal tore against metal, as skin began to be torn. The sound of death mixed within the world. It sounded like war. A big war; that had never ending cries. But why.....why.....what was going on?  
  
The darkness stood, as something so clear stood there watching. Its eyes glared into a phosphorescent glow, as it was revealed..........now....there was a human scream_.

* * *

Relena gasped, as she jumped up in her bed. Sweat just covered her entire body. She shook. In fact she shook violently. She pressed her palm against her forehead trying to ease herself from the sudden fright.

_'Wow_,' she thought. She inhaled for some oxygen. For odd reason, she couldn't get enough air. Relena got up. She needed to walk around. Her feet met the carpet, as she started to walk around a little. She jumped when lightning clashed. Relena held onto her chest.

Since when was there a storm? Relena shook her head. She really needed to lighten up.

"Okay, enough," she whispered. Relena banged her chest to ease her thumping heart from pounding so hard in her chest. She seriously couldn't get enough air. It was strange. She coughed. Her entire esophagus felt dry. _'Okay now I really need some air, and some water,'_ she thought. She marched right out the door.

* * *

The kitchen was seriously cold!

Relena nearly froze her ass off. She covered herself with her arms._ 'Didn't anyone have_ _any thought of turning the heater on?'_ she thought. She walked towards the cabinet and brought out a glass. Pacing towards the refrigerator, she pressed the button for ice, and then went for the water. She drank up. It was funny. She didn't realize that she was that thirsty. The next moment she knew the glass was empty. Now she needed more. Before she was going to press the button again, she suddenly hears a funny noise. Relena froze. She listened hard. She heard muffled screams.

Relena blinked. Her one ear suddenly popped. "Ouch!" she exclaimed silently. "Damn that hurt," she cursed as she rubbed her ear to ease the pain. Relena puts the glass down on the counter, and followed where the sounds. The screams only grew louder, when she reached a certain hallway, where her Gundam friends would sleep around. These were their quarters. They came to be Relena's home as members of the Cinq Kingdom's federal system. In other words, the elite team of soldiers, and higher security officers. They were also Relena's body guards.

Relena moved passed Trowa's room, then Quatre's. She silently went pass Wufei's room. She was sure, he was still awake. The guy is a night owl. He never sleeps at night. He always thinks someone will attack during the nightly hours. As for the day, he sleeps. Relena moved passed Duo's room. She heard video games. She rolls her eyes. _'Is Duo still busy with that_ _damn Resident Evil game?_ _When will it end?'_ she thought. She then heard another scream. And it rang her ears. She closed her ears since it hurt so much. '_How can they not hear that?'_ she thought. Relena then noticed where the screams were coming from. _**Heero's room.....  
**_  
Relena paused. '_Why would there be screams......'_ Relena paused. There was a strange odor reaching her nose. Relena sniffed. She didn't' like the smell, and for some odd reason she knew that smell. Lust filled the entire area._ 'What on this Earth......?'_ Relena thought. Then she thought she heard someone groaning Heero's name. She then hears a familiar tone just moaning....

Relena's eye brow twitched. A look of disgust came upon her face. Her fingers suddenly began to jerk, and crack. Her head......her head was hurting. Relena grasped onto her pajamas. She was trying to control herself. But her body kept going out of some serious control. What's happening?

Relena felt all her emotions wash over, as if there was a huge storm. Her heart raced madly. '_He's.....some....person.....oh god I need to get.....'_ she thought. Right now she really needed to heave. She raced quickly pass the hall way.

* * *

Wufei jumped out of his room as well as Duo. Both didn't see anything. Wufei saw Duo.  
  
"Did you hear something?" Wufei said.  
  
"Yeah....did you hear anything?"  
  
"Why do you think I'm out here, dummy?" Wufei said.  
  
"Hey I'm no dummy—"  
  
"Never mind, come on, let's find out who was around the hall way," Wufei said. He suddenly stopped. Duo walked up to him, and noticed a strange look on his face.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"You know I can hear well, in fact to well. My senses could be fooling me though. I just have to ask----- is Heero pleasing himself with someone?" Wufei said. Duo blinked. _'Well yeah sure_ _pleasing, but it's more like fucking man,'_ Duo thought. He sighed and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, some girl he met on base..... I think her name is Lisa, I don't' know. They got something in common; I think it's the guns. Heero's has been in and out the door just to see her."

Wufei got the looks of disgust just by hearing the sounds. He shivered.

"How long...have they?"

"For the last four or five hours, why do you think I was playing with my video games?" Duo said aloud.  
  
"Shh, do you want everyone to hear you?"  
  
"Well exxxxcuuuuse me," Duo retorted. Wufei suddenly another weird look on his face. "What is it now?"

"Four or five?" Wufei said sounding sour. Duo nodded, and raised his right hand.

"I swear on a bible pal," Duo said. Wufei nearly grossed out. But sighed. He just got right off the subject.  
  
"Now come on I think who ever was here, came this way," Wufei said. Duo followed him down the hall.  
  
"I just hope Princess doesn't find out," Duo said.  
  
"What was that?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Oh come on, Wufei, you know how Relena feels about Heero."  
  
"I'm aware of their relationship. And I think what Heero is doing with some woman in his room is very disgraceful. He might as well tell her how he feels than do whatever with other women. To me that's betrayal."  
  
"Well they're not even going out. But you know Heero, he feels for Relena....alot in fact," Duo said.  
  
"Yes I know, Heero always has that look whenever he starts thinking about her. He doesn't even know he's doing it. Perfect soldier.....he only wants a perfect everything. However getting with some whore, is very de-grading woudln't you agree?" Wufei asked.

Duo nods.

"Man, do you think Princess might have a breakdown?" Duo asked.  
  
"Well I don't know her well in that area, but my gut tells me that she may go through a traumatic period. Just how long was Heero dating this woman?"  
  
"Well from Heero not staying in his office, and staying in his bedroom or he's either at some cheap motel....I'd say he's been dating her for the past eight months now."  
  
Wufei snorted in disgust. "And he feels nothing for her?" Wufei said.  
  
"Nope," Duo said.  
  
"Then why..."  
  
Duo stopped. Wufei halted the moment he stopped.  
  
"What's up with you?" Wufei said.  
  
"Don't tell me you didn't hear someone puking?" Duo said eyeing him.  
  
"Where....who's vomiting?" Wufei said raising a brow.  
  
"I know where, but I don't' know who, now come on, the nearest bathroom is behind the kitchen," Duo said. "And byt he way I'm hungry."

"It's five O' clock, help yourself," Wufei said. Duo snickered.   
  
Duo and Wufei towards the bathroom. The door was closed. As they neared the door they heard sounds; there was indeed someone heaving in there. Duo listened closely and heard someone sobbing. The way the person sobbed was familiar. Duo leaned away from the door. He slowly turned his gaze to Wufei, when he realized who was in the bathroom. Wufei stared as his eyes expanded. Okay, he got the picture.   
  
"Oooooh boy," Wufei said whispering.  
  
"Heero's in trouble," Duo said walking away. Wufei followed, and followed quickly.

* * *

Relena continued to vomit into the toilet. She coughed very hard, while the bitter liquid poured from her mouth. She never had been so disgusted in her life. How can this be? Why is this happening? Relena felt all the memories she had of Heero come swimming into her head. All the good memories, and all the bad---they just shattered like glass. The only memory she ever had was being near his door, hearing him groan, while some bitch fucked him over and over.  
  
Relena felt sadness invade her like a plague. She needed to heave again, and as she did, she felt her entire chest burst with pain. She choked, when something seriously warm exits her mouth. Relena looked in the opening of the toilet, and saw red. Relena pulled away, and pressed her hand against her mouth. Blood was coming out of her mouth. She coughed again, and more just came out.  
  
**'OH God,"** Relena muttered. Her eyes suddenly burned. She closed them to make the pain go away. Everything in her body was breaking down. But most of it wasn't from the things she's been hearing; **_her body was really breaking down_**.

The next moment she knew a massive headache just enters her head, and now she's in some serious pain. Relena got up. Her body was really unstable at the moment. '_Wow!'_ she thought. Her legs were so weak and jerking. She just hoped to God that she could make it to her bed room. _'Make it to my bedroom and never come out again.'  
_  
Relena flushed the toilet. She saw the red swirl go slowly down. Relena looked away since the whirling of water was making her dizzy. Slowly, she closed the light, and made her way out.

Her sight seemed a bit off. Everything turned into a sense of vertigo. Relena needed the wall for some support. _'Wow what a headache,' _She thought.

She headed towards the stairs, but something suddenly rang her ears. It was sort of loud to her. She snapped her head around and she thought she saw Duo and Wufei staring at her. She looked harder as her sight became much clearer; she noticed that it was them. They looked alarmed. Relena suddenly felt the urge to glare. She didn't want to. But some voice kept saying '_not a good day to be nice, don't you think..... Relena?'  
  
_"Hey, Lena, you okay?" Duo asked chuckling a bit.   
  
There was no answer coming pass her lips. Relena had a strange glint in her eyes. Duo noticed it. She was glaring hard at him. It was a real scary. Duo thought she was Heero with that glare. But this was different. That look; something about that look, made her seem......unpredictable. Duo gulped. He hated the feeling he has right about now. He only got bad vibes when he's facing an enemy or something that doesn't or in order. That feeling where you have to be very _afraid._  
  
Relena turns around and made her way up the stairs. She walked up silently not speaking a word to any of them. Duo slowly turned to Wufei.  
  
"She knows," Duo said.  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if Quatre or Trowa gave Heero an ass whooping, but further more the next morning I'm going to just lay some knuckle sandwiches for breakfast," Wufei said walking away.  
  
"Couldn't agree more," Duo said.

* * *

Relena walked towards her bathroom. She turned on the light. She stared at herself. Blood still came down her lower lip. She was happy Duo and Wufei didn't notice that she was bleeding. But that started to bother her. Why couldn't she have the gall to tell them that she was hurt? Something in her just......it was instinct. She just didn't feel. All of her emotions and instincts.....changed from that very moment. Relena narrowed her eyes. Her fingers twitched when she felt her bones crack. Her grabbed her hand.

_'I feel like shit,' _She thought.

* * *

**Morning: Day 1

* * *

**

Heero paced his way towards the security office. He knew he was going to smell like woman's perfume almost all day. He knew that for a fact, since he and Lisa had quite a night yesterday. Heero paused to think just how long he had been sleeping around with her. He frowned. He noticed for a little too long. He didn't know why he was doing it. But his instincts continued to pressure him. He needed release from that one woman. He felt nothing for her.

Most of his emotions are unleashed when he's around Relena.  
  
_'Relena......_'he thought. What would she think if she suddenly found out what he was doing?He knew they had nothing going on, but.....some part of him thinks so. He knew there was something going on with the both of them. They felt for each other....strangely, but they had something.

So why.....why would he do this?  
  
'_Yui, since when do you think with your dick instead of your head?'_ Heero thought. He sighed. '_Relena, just don't find out about this,'_ he thought. '_Don't find out._' He'd know her reaction. He knew too well.

* * *

**-Kitchen  
**

"Hey dude," Duo said.  
  
Heero didn't say anything. He didn't have the need to do so.  
  
"Another night with that Lisa woman.....boy you were two making some noise Heero." Duo said. Heero slammed Duo's arm. Duo began choked feeling pain. That's going to leave a bruise.  
  
"**Don't speak loudly about it, Maxwell!"** Heero snapped. Duo glared hard at him, and punched him back. Heero wasn't too surprised by Duo's sudden blow in the arm.  
  
"Well excuse me, mister. I'm not the one who's worried about making a damn mistake."  
  
"And what's that suppose to mean?" Heero said.  
  
"Well just so you know Heero, whenever you and that Lisa start things in bed, you begin to worry about one person coming right through your bedroom door. And I won't give any names, since you all ready know," Duo said. Heero narrowed his eyes, into a deadly glare.  
  
"Duo...." Heero hissed.  
  
"And I for one would know so."  
  
"And how is that?"  
  
"I really wouldn't be surprised if Relena fucked your face up," Duo said. Heero spun around. He grabbed Duo by the braid, and hurled him to stare at him.  
  
**"What did you just say?"** Heero demanded.  
  
"Dude," Duo said softly. "You know exactly what I'm saying." Heero's serious look suddenly turned into a look of disgust and shock. He never panicked in his life. But right about now-- Heero could make an acceptation.  
  
"She didn't......."  
  
"Yeah," Duo said. Heero stared at Duo with some serious shock. _'Oh no,_' Heero thought. '_Oh no, this isn't happening. Fuck, no, this isn't happening,'_ Heero thought.  
  
"When did she find out?"  
  
"Last night; she was really sick, and she really needed to heave. When she saw me and Wufei man......phew.....she had the looks of kill....or something like that." Heero growled. He really needed to slam on something. But then he thought about the last part of Duo's sentence.  
  
"What do you mean'something like that?'" Heero asked.  
  
"It's to complicated explain that man. Something about Relena didn't really seem like......like you know....... Relena. When she was walking up those stairs. I was hoping to talk about it with her; she just turned around ignoring me and Wufei. It was almost like we didn't even exist to her from that moment. Those eyes man.....they weren't right."  
  
"You're not making sense," Heero said.  
  
"Well I did tell you that it was complicated to explain. It's not a walk in the park when you get bad instincts about some people."  
  
"There's nothing bad with Relena. She's just upset."  
  
"Upset.....oh please, Heero. It's no where close to upset....she's _pissed._ And I mean it when she sees you I think she's going to give you more than the evil eye....I think she's add some death in the mix," Duo said.  
  
"How would you know? You hardly know her."  
  
"I've been living for the past two years, and you're telling me I don't know her?" Duo said.  
  
"I heard someone was a bad person, yesterday night. You really should upgrade the sound proof to that damn room of yours," Wufei said. His arms were crossed. Whenever he was in that position he was ready to knock the shit out of someone. Heero glared at him. He knew that stance. He leaned against the kitchen counter, and put his hands in his pocket.  
  
"So you heard as well," Heero said.  
  
"Yes I have. Right after Relena ran right through the hall way, and made her way to the bathroom just to vomit."  
  
Heero winced at that.  
  
"Her sickness doesn't worry me so much, but the illness to have her weeping over you is what worries me. I hope you see what the hell you have done. I wouldn't be surprised if she doesn't talk to her again." Wufei said.  
  
Heero didn't' say anything as the Chinese man walked out. Heero turned around and saw Quatre and Trowa standing there. Quatre had a glare on his face. Trowa seemed to look expressionless. But he knew that somewhere deep in the depths of his green eyes, he was shaking his head over and over.

* * *

Pagan gave Relena another glass of water. She's been asking for more than one glass today. It was strange. Relena seemed to be very thirsty. Her hunger was bothering her, but she when she requested food, she ends up not wanting to eat it. Pagan could tell just how she looked. He stared at her a little more. She seemed rather pale. He thought about something........._'no it can't_ _be,'_ he thought.  
  
"Could I get you some breakfast, Miss Relena?" Pagan asked.  
  
"No, Pagan. I don't want to eat anything. But please get another glass of water, I'm very thirsty." Relena said.  
  
"Is something wrong? You seemed awfully tired?"  
  
"It's nothing, Pagan," Relena muttered. Something in her voice rumbled. Pagan stared. He thought again. '_It can't be. No, I must be seeing things. Well the doctor should be of some help._ _Yes.....just to be sure,_' he thought. He bowed to her and began to make his way towards the kitchen down stairs.  
  
Relena felt like she was going to shut down. But from what, why is she like breaking down like this? This couldn't have been all about Heero....and that tramp he's been fooling around with. Relena glared hard. She made a low growl. It didn't seem like the original she would make. It was deep and rather.....daunting. Relena scared herself and stopped. Suddenly her back cracks. She gasped. **That hurt!!!** She sat up, and held her spine.  
  
"Oh God, I've been feeling like this since last night," Relena muttered. She sighed. "I guess I have to go check up with the doctor," She said. She got up and went to her wardrobe, where she had found a bunch of her clothes. She seemed to grow rather picky. She threw a simple blue shirt, and a pair of jeans, which Duo had given her last Christmas. _'Him and jeans; if he_ _weren't a Gundam pilot I think he'd be the next Calvin Klein,'_ she thought.  
  
Her sight went into a blur. Relena leaned against the wall to get some balance. '_Wow,_' she thought. Her sight came back the next moment. _'I really need to go to the doctor,_' she thought.

* * *

"Pagan," Relena called. Relena was dressed in a blue t-shirt, with jeans. She searched for Pagan whom was just coming out the kitchen. '_He was cleaning the dishes again,'_ Relena thought. Pagan held her glass of water. Relena smiled warmly. "Thank you, Pagan," Relena said.  
  
"Did you need anything else," Pagan asked.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact. Tell Sally Po that I might not make it to that auction today."  
  
"Yes, Miss Relena. Is something wrong?"  
  
"Oh nothing really, Pagan," Relena said. That was weird. She thought about what she just said. She would tell Pagan if something was wrong. Why the devil would she not say anything what was wrong with her?  
  
"Are you going somewhere?" Pagan asked.  
  
"Yes I'm just going out to the park. I need some fresh air, that's not in the palace."  
  
"Yes, Miss Relena," Pagan said. Relena began to drink her tall glass of water. It was gone at least a minute. Pagan observed carefully.  
  
"Well I'm off," Relena said putting the glass in the dish washer. She paced off, quickly. They way she walked looked rather.....different. Pagan began to panic. '_Oh God, can it be? But how.....it isn't possible.....but wait....oh no! Now where on Earth did I put that number_,' he thought as he ran towards the upstairs.

* * *

Relena sat in the doctor's office for a while. She wondered what was taking the doctor so long. Relena kept her patience however. She had to. Before she knew it the Dr. Smith came right in.  
  
"Hello, Ms. Peacecraft, so nice to see you again. It's been long since you were here," Dr. Smith said.  
  
"Yes it seems so," Relena said.  
  
"Okay let's see, what's going on here," the doctor said as she sat down at her desk. "The nurses say that you have been vomiting and have been rather dizzy."  
  
"Yes," Relena said.  
  
"Well does this usually happen?"  
  
"No," Relena said.  
  
"Well have you been with someone by any chance?" The doctor asked. Relena blinked. That was a weird question. Relena raised her brow sharply.   
  
"No," Relena said.  
  
"Oh is that right? I had one of the nurses look into your blood to see if you're throwing up because you're probably** pregnant**."  
  
"I never slept with anyone," Relena said in a frightening tone that made the doctor jump.  
  
"Oh," Dr. Smith said. "Were you going through a lot of stress by any chance? I can imagine what the office is like?"  
  
"Well yes, that and something else....is it all stress related?"  
  
"Well from you vomiting, and going through some headaches, its very stress related."  
  
"OH," Relena said.  
  
"The best thing for you is to get some rest, and settle down for a while. Get some sleep, and relax."  
  
"Yes I will. But at night I've been having trouble sleeping."  
  
"You can't get to sleep?"  
  
"No...it's just. I've been getting nightmares lately," Relena said.  
  
"Oh really is that it? Well there's not really a cure to nightmares but I have a solution. Write down what you see in your dreams, and make them more into a happy image. Do this many times and you'll forget to even have those nightmares," Dr. Smith said.  
  
"I think I'll do that. Thank you," Relena said.

* * *

**What is going on with Relena?  
  
Why is Pagan all worried?  
  
Chapter 1 The Heat**


	2. Chapter 1 The Heat

**Chapter 1 The Heat  
  
Written by: Atikkin  
**

* * *

Pagan had been on the phone for about twenty minutes long. Sweat covered his face. He seemed so worried about something. He hadn't had this feeling for years. What could be scaring him?  
  
"I'm telling you.....those are the symptoms. They match......no I'm serious. You must get some research members.....no, no.....don't allow them to find out. If they do you know what may come," Pagan said. "Good, good, thank you." Pagan put the receiver back. _'Oh dear God, please, please don't allow this to happen. Don't allow this to happen, she's been doing so well_. _So well, I tell you, she doesn't deserve this. Please don't allow her to know,_ _please,'_ Pagan pleaded.  
  
"Is something bothering you?" Trowa asked. Pagan jumped the moment Trowa just appeared.  
  
"Oh no, Master Trowa nothing is wrong? It's just this summer heat that's really making me sizzle. Now please excuse me I have some duties to complete. Good bye Master Trowa," Pagan said quickly.  
  
Trowa blinked and listened to the man's words. He was either in panic, or something just frightened him. '_What on Earth could have scared him? He looked like something just swept him_ _off his feet and went tumbling somewhere?'_ Trowa thought. He gazed the phone. '_But most of all who was he calling. He was just standing here for the last twenty minutes?'_ Trowa thought. This made the 'Heavy Arms' pilot wonder.  
  
"Trowa, you weren't the one on the phone all day where you?" Quatre asked. Trowa turned slightly.  
  
"No it was Pagan," Trowa said.  
  
"I didn't think butlers' could make house calls?"  
  
"Well that's what we thought; I guess not."

* * *

Relena promised to go strolling around the park to ease herself. She breathed the hot summer air. Relena felt sweat coming down her face. Her body felt seriously damp. Relena covered her eyes from all this heat. _'Why the hell did I come out here?_' she thought. She walked on ahead, and saw a bench. Relena walked over and sat down. Relena's sighed. The heat still got to her. _'Wow, it must be a hundred and five out here. It's never been this hot.'  
  
_ Relena only wished for rain like it was last night. She stared up at the cloud. She growled. It should rain now. Well that's what she wished.  
  
Suddenly a bad feeling got to her chest again. Relena took in some breath. She was thirsty again. _'Oh crap, not again_,' she thought. She leaned against the bench more. Her head seemed......like a whirlwind; she was dizzy. Sleep was taking over. _'I guess its okay to sleep_ _here,'_ she thought. She got up and went to find a spot. There was a tall tree near by. It was leaning rather low that way she could sit down on it. This really reminded Relena the time when she was a little girl; she was climbing a tree and fell. She didn't break a bone. Her mother told her to not climb anything else again. Most likely her mother was strict about some things that Relena must do.  
  
She ignored, not wanting to think about the past much.  
  
Relena sat down comfortably. Her head rest against the large branch. '_That's strange,'_ Relena thought. _'......it is cold here_.' She thought.

* * *

_War cries continued to rage out. The sounds of women were screaming. They continued to cry out '**monster, murderer, and beast.**' One woman who seemed religious kept saying the words '**get thee behind thee Satan.**' More were screaming out in different languages. Others were whispering strange things. Something about the demons whom gave from the shadows of fire; they are the riders of the deserts, the monsters.......  
  
More war cries were heard, and more women were crying out. Baby cries, lots and lots of baby cries, until they all died. There was only one baby crying......  
  
It's only stared out. It just appeared. What was it? What was that thing? Strange mask, dark eyes, brownish black reptilian skin, bones around the throat. What was it? There was a baby crying out. The nurse was holding the child. But didn't realize that there was something behind her; the glass crashed as the woman screams. Her throat was torn in half. The child nearly had fallen to death. But a steady hand held the child; a hand that was nothing more but a hard bone like structure. It was lethal, just by the touch.  
  
The child was being fed. The small screams were gargling. The sounds of a low tone and breathing just rung out in the air, along with a crackling sound—much like a crow.  
  
An over rage crowd bursts through doors. There was a war......

* * *

_ Relena gasped waking up. She didn't' even realize what time it was. It was night, and raining. Relena was soaking wet. She looked at her watch, which was water proof, and more likely was designed by Heero Yui, which made it really special. It was nine O' clock in the evening. Relena was in the doctor's office at three, and she came out around three forty five. '_I've been sleeping for nearly five and a half hours_!' Relena thought. She jumped right out of the tree. She really needed to get home before everyone starts to worry about her. Relena winced as the rain fell right on her head.  
  
**"FUCK,"** she snapped. Relena suddenly stopped. What did she just say? That word had never crossed her lips-ever. Relena thought about what she said, over and over. _'I didn't say that. I_ _didn't say that. I didn't say that. I didn't say that.'_ She thought. Relena began to walk towards where her car might be. She was worried though. She wasn't sure if the parking lot was still open. It usually closes around this time. When she arrived, it was indeed closed.  
  
Relena felt anger surged into her system. It was never there before. Why is it there now? Relena felt her hard raced rather hard. She really didn't like this feeling, but a part of her was just.....enjoying it. This feeling was going right through her veins. Sweat started to come down her body. Her head......her head felt like it was going to explode with a serious migraine. Relena leaned against the nearest wall she could find. Yes.....right in an alley way near the hospital.  
  
_'Oh God, what's going on?'_ she thought. Her breath picked up a notch. She felt her bones suddenly crack. She thought that they moved just slightly.  
  
Relena slid down to the ground, and pulled her knees into her chest, as her hands twitched. Her body was heating up......really bad. She looked at her watch, but her sight turned rather differently. It wasn't clear. Everything was dark. She could only see very little. She could see the rain falling, but so differently. It almost looked at if she was looking at a color drawing just being animated. The walls were almost transparent. When a car passed by the light flashed in Relena's eyes. Relena felt her eyes stinging in pain. She made a silent scream, as she covered her eyes.  
  
"Well what do we have here?" someone said. Relena looked up. She thought she heard someone. The voice was muffled. She looked up and saw someone. Relena blinked. The person looked strange. He looked red, and some parts of him were greenish......Relena didn't know what she was seeing. She closes her eyes, and when she was opened them......everything was back to normal. Relena saw a group of men staring at her. She gasped. They had such hungered looks on their faces. Relena began to scoot away from them, and quickly.  
  
"Where the hell are you going?" One of them said, as they grabbed her leg. Relena was going to scream, but a large hand covered her mouth. She felt her pants being ripped apart. Her underwear went ago with her torn pants. **_'NO, NO, OH GOD NO!'_** she thought screaming. She struggled again and again. She kicked the man a series of times.  
  
"Shit—HOLD STILL!" He screamed. He backhanded her. Relena suddenly went unconscious. The other men were smirking with glee. One man was standing outside of the alley making sure no one was looking. "That's what you get," the man said to her. He lifted her legs around his hips, as he undid his pants. Before he violated her purity......he thought he saw a pair of golden eyes staring at him............

* * *

"Where the hell is she?" Heero snapped. He's growing restless and insane at the same time. Where was Relena? Heero held onto his head trying to ease himself, but the perfect soldier couldn't seem to keep his cool about this whole situation. The police kept saying that they're still looking her for, and are doing all they can. Heero snarled. '**_They can't look for shit. Damn it,_ _I_** _**should be out there looking for her. Screw these motherfuckers,'**_ Heero thought. He was about to storm out until someone caught his shoulder.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" Heero demanded. Quatre had a calm face.  
  
"We need you here. If you go off looking for Relena, I highly doubt she'll come to you."  
  
"I don't' care if she comes to me, I will get her back. Do you get me, Winner, or I have to shove this info up your—"  
  
"That's enough," Lady Une demanded to the two. "Heero I understand you are worried about Relena. I'd rather the authorities search for you, then to have a Gundam pilot rampaging out there to look for her. What might you do Heero Yui? Will you hurt her, or scream at her?"  
  
Heero didn't say anything.  
  
"The other issue is that you are suspended from ever approaching the Vice Foreign Minister until further notice. Is that understood?"  
  
"What did you say?" Heero said very dangerously.  
  
Une narrowed her eyes at Heero. She knew he would kill her on the spot after what she just said. She turns around and walks away. Heero was about to attack until Noin appeared.  
  
"Heero let her do what she must do. Relena will be found, I promise."  
  
Heero snarled.  
  
Millard stood worried out of his mind. His sister was gone. He began to have horrible thoughts of what could have happened to his sister. _'She could have been in a care accident, or mugged,_ _she could even be raped...._' He thought. All these thoughts suddenly made Millard really sick. Noin was there for him immediately. She him down and soothed him.  
  
"Oh shit, where the hell could she be?" Duo said.  
  
"You don't' suppose she ran away or anything?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Well, that could be the explanation, but don't you think she could've written a letter to us, saying 'Heero broke me into a million pieces that she couldn't be in the same place as he is."  
  
"You're speculating," Trowa said.  
  
"Speculating my ass, that could be the truth."  
  
"You're blaming me?"  
  
The three jumped when they saw Heero standing next to Quatre. He had a hard face, and eyes so narrowed that death walked across his gaze.  
  
"Excuse me, Mister, but I wasn't the one who cheated on her!" Duo snapped.  
  
"Cheated.....I wasn't even going out with her you ass wipe!" Heero snapped back.  
  
"She had feelings for you, and you sure as hell knew. Why did you fuck with some bitch, to back her off from you? Or are you just a sissy you can't even approach her," Duo growled.  
  
"That's not the issue!"  
  
"Damn it's the fucking issue!"  
  
"What the fuck do you know?"  
  
"Lots of shit, and most the shit comes from you, you spineless son of a bitch!" Duo said nearly screaming. Heero suddenly lost his patience, and attacked Duo, full force. Wufei and Trowa jumped between them before there could be a fight. Wufei elbowed the two of them in the rib cage. Duo and Heero nearly choked to death. Heero landed on the ground just by a knee. Duo was sprawled to the ground holding his stomach tightly.  
  
"Another fight you two brats, I'll just kill you, and get you the hell out of this house. You get me!"  
  
"Yeah I fucking get you, Woof head!" Duo said.  
  
Heero didn't say anything. He just got up and walked away.

* * *

  
  
**Next Morning: Day 2**

* * *

Relena opened her eyes. The sun light entered her eyes in a flash. She closed, just as they burn. She got up from where ever she was. She hissed in pain. She opened her eyes, and looked at her palms. Relena stared harder, and then a wave of shock engulfed her. Her body twitched in agony. She gasped when it went for a serious break down. '**_WHAT'S _HAPPENING?'** She thought. She dropped to the ground as she body shook wildly.  
  
'_Someone help, help!!!! Somebody's dying! Help her, please,' a voice cried.  
  
"What's going on with her?"  
  
"Heart rate unstable, get her some epidermal ASAP!"  
  
"This isn't her blood. What could've happened?" _

* * *

Relena wakes up again. This time she was in a hospital bed. She blinks. Why was she here? Relena looked really confused. She sniffed the air. No toxic, no polluted air, it was just peace......and smells like a doctors office. Relena lifted her body just a little. However she couldn't get to far, when she noticed straps were holding her down. Relena tilts her head. '_What's wrong Relena, can't get out?'_ a voice said in her head.  
  
Relena ignored it. She looked at her body being held by straps. Her arms were held, her legs were held, and her chest was held. A blanket was gently wrapped around her, as if it were to bind her. Her head was pressed against the pillow. _'What's going on?'_ she thought.  
  
Her attention turned to the right corner of the room, when someone entered the room. It was just an old woman. She appeared to a nurse.  
  
"You're awake," she said. She came towards Relena's side, and pressed the small computer off. Relena stared confused. Then she felt something in her mouth. Relena looked at it. It was a tube. The old woman took the tube right out of her mouth. "You've been comatose for a long while. Do you remember anything about what happened to you; the night before you came in?"  
  
Relena stared blankly. She looked confused to what the woman was saying. Her speech was either screwed up or there was just something wrong with Relena's ears.  
  
"Do you understand me child?" The woman asked. Relena kept staring. "Ms. Peacecraft, can you hear me? You've been comatose for a year and six months," she said. Relena's facial expression changed. She heard that one. '_A year and six months....what does she mean?' She thought. 'What happened in a year six months? What happened to me? How did I get here?'_ she thought.  
  
"I understand this is hard to accept. We found you having a seizure out in an alley with..........well I'm going to skip that. We had to stabilize you with many of our drugs. But your seizures continued to multiply until you were comatose."  
  
Relena just stared at her. _'I was in an alley. Those men......what happened to those men? My_ _hands....._' Relena's eyes expanded, as she jerked her hands up and stared at them. They were okay. Relena's heart pounded hard.  
  
"This there something wrong?" the nurse asked. Relena came back to reality and stared at the woman again.  
  
"My....brother..." Relena said. Her speech seemed a bit unstable. The nurse smiled.  
  
"I'll contact them immediately," the nurse said. She stepped out.  
  
Relena was left alone with her thoughts. She was in an alley. The rest seemed so fuzzy. She doesn't even remember. _'What's going on? Why can't I remember?'_ she thought.  
  
Ten minutes later the nurse came back in. She had a sad face. "I'm sorry, Ms. Peace-craft. Your brother and the rest of your family do not want to see you."  
  
"What....." Relena said.  
  
"They removed much of yours things here in the hospital. They left you some money and an apartment not to far from here, and a new identification number."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Relena said panicking. The nurse sat down beside her.  
  
"What I'm trying to say is that.....you're family.......they dismembered you."  
  
The silence was killing Relena. Her heart raced so hard. Relena's eyes were expanded as tears fell from them. She leaned back down and looked away from the nurse. _'Millard, why.....how_ _could you?'_ Relena thought. Tears poured from her eyes.  
  
**_STOP CRYING YOU BRAT!!!!  
_**  
Relena jumped when she heard that voice. She stared at the nurse.  
  
"Why am I held down like this?" Relena asked.  
  
"Because...... you are a suspect of murder, Ms. Peacecraft......we're not sure what you may do."  
  
"I'm not a murderer," Relena said.  
  
"I'm not sure about that," The nurse said as she began to walk out.  
  
"Wait, wait.....**LET ME OUT? WHY ARE YOU KEEPING ME HERE? I DIDN'T DO** **ANYTHING!!! LET ME OUT!!!!!!!!"** Relena screamed. Suddenly her body started to twitch again. She leaned back against the pillow. Her eyes closed. _'What's happening_?' she thought. Her world went black........and she thought she saw yellow eyes.

* * *

**What did happen? **

**Relena's family has abandoned her. **

**Where will she go? **

**What's to come?  
  
Chapter 2 Visions or memories?**


	3. Chapter 2 Visions and Memories

**Chapter 2 Visions or Memories  
  
Written by: Atikkin Mitchell**

* * *

'_No,'_ Relena thought again. '_It can't be. Why is this happening? Millard why.......why did you leave me? Why did you all leave me alone? Heero.......why did you do this to me? What did I do? Don't you know I love you? Why didn't you......  
_  
**_SHUT UP, STUPID IDIOT!!!!  
_**

* * *

_Relena opened her eyes and wondered where she was. She thought she was in a hospital bed. Next moment she knew.......... she's in a hot desert. Relena stood up as sand fell from her She noticed that she was wearing an erotic black dress. It was sleeveless, only covered around her chest, one leg was covered, and the other was revealing. **'Wow,'** Relena thought. _**'**_**I didn'think I'd wear something like this?' **she thought. _  
  
_ Relena looked around. '**Okay, where the fuck am I?**' she thought. Relena re-thought her words. '**And why in God's name am I saying such foul language?'** she thought. There was a scream. Relena closed her ears from the sounds. These sounds were familiar. Relena closed her eyes, and then reopened them. She had a very mean glare. She turns around, and found herself in Heero's room. Her eyes roamed around and stared at the sight before her; Heero lying in bed with some naked bitch.  
  
She stared just how that stupid whore just lifted herself up and over Heero. The part that pissed Relena off was that Heero was enjoying it.....it......enjoying her just fucking him and riding him. Relena felt her body grow so tense that she just needed to rip something apart.  
  
'**Stupid bitch,'** Relena hissed. She felt something just boiling inside her, just scratching and crawling to get the hell out. She was desperate......but for what. Relena felt her hands crack. Her fingers felt intertwined with different bone. The muscles in her arms began to hurt-- most painfully.  
  
'**How could you?'** Relena said. '**Heero......I loved you so much, and you didn't see it? Or did**_ **_you ignore it?'_** _Relena asked. She cracks her knuckles, and they made a loud sound. Her hands didn't feel right. But she didn't care......Relena jumped upon the bitch and pulled her off the bed. Relena turned her over, and looked at her. The bitch was laughing at her. Relena twitched. She thought she head Heero behind her whispering..... '**Somebody likes to watch,'** he whispers.  
  
Relena felt something in her roaring out. She spun around and grabbed Heero's shoulders. She pushed him so hard against the wall that he started to bleed. He was laughing............ He was laughing at her. Relena growled, and stared annoyed. Then it hit her. The feeling that she had; it was anger. Relena felt her hands grip up, as she threw her fists right into his chest. Heero choked as he fell. He was still laughing.  
  
'**Is the bitch, jealous because she can have what I've got?' **the woman asked. Relena turned around slowly and stared that bitch behind her. Her hair was curly and brown, her eyes were hazel, and she had a good figure. She moved her body around and laughed at her just teasing and humiliating Relena like she was an inferior kind of child. Relena's sight suddenly changed. The woman didn't appear to be normal. Her body was different colors. Her surroundings were blue, but black areas that indicate that there was something there. The woman on the other hand was red, all over.  
  
"**Bitch,"** Relena said. She felt something on her hand. She didn't care what it was, but she gripped it, and was ready to throw it right at her. "**You don't know what you're**_ _**fucking with,"** Relena hissed. The next moment she leaped forward, and jumped at the woman as she plunged two long double edged blades right into her. The woman screamed as Relena raised her off the air. Relena felt the blood spill on her face. She thought she'd panic realizing what she had done. But she laughed. She enjoyed it. It felt like a game.  
  
"**Having fun yet?"** Relena purred. "**Let me makes things more fun, wouldn't you agree.** The woman didn't speak. She was still screaming in pain. She felt her entire abdomen torn by the blades that were somehow attached by a mechanism on Relena's arm. Relena then threw her across the room. Relena closed her eyes as the woman crashed. She had a smile on her face. She turned to face Heero, whom was still laughing. Relena smirked, and waved a finger. "**Don't move a muscle,"** Relena teased. This made Heero paused for a brief second before he started laughing at her again.  
  
Relena jumped upon the woman. "**Let's see just what the hell were you doing to Heero, you stupid whore? Huh? Didn't you know I was going to take his heart? Or did he decide to fuck you for the fun huh?"  
**  
"**HE fucked me, and I had a great**..." Relena grabbed her jaw before she could speak anymore.  
  
"**No,"** Relena hissed. "**You had a bad time......especially now,"** Relena said as she tore the woman's jaw. She screamed out in agony. Relena started punching. Before she knew it her mouth was against the woman's breast. "**You wouldn't need these anymore, now** **would you?"** Relena asked. Her mouth opens as there were a series of fangs in her mouth. She breathed in, and a 'clicking' sort of sound escaped her mouth; sort of like a crow.  
  
Relena tore at her right breast, and started to tear them apart. Relena drank up her blood. She spits it out, and made a mess on the walls. Licking her lips, Relena thought about organs. Relena snapped her hand out, at the woman's face. Two fingers were going down her wind pipe to shut her up because she was screaming her heart out.   
  
'**Heart....'** Relena thought. She stared at the woman's torn chest. She sat there for a second. Her right hand went right through her abdomen. She felt the organs beginning to tear apart. Intestines strung out first, then it was her pancreas, her kidneys; Relena took a huge bite out of her liver, and then she tore out the heart. Relena stared at it. She sniffed it. A growl escaped her lips. Before she would throw it away a thought came into mind, when she heard Heero laughing at her.....again.  
  
There was a monstrous smile on her face. She walked over to Heero, and came right into his face. Heero had a glare on his face this time. Relena only glared back and her eyes weren't the same......there was something in them that made Heero's spine; grow cold.   
  
**"All those bitches look at you, and you don't mind. But when I do, you either see an annoyance or just a little girl, don't you? Am I that hideous to you, Heero? Why didn't you tell me? I know we weren't an item, but everyday......I thought we were.....and you** **knew how I felt. You didn't care. And........"** Relena paused at that moment. Her eyes looked slanted at her pupil turned rather oval shape. A shape of golden mixed with her ocean blue eyes. Relena leaned in closer to him. "**And I thought I loved you......I guess it's the other way around, isn't it?"  
  
**"**Relena........."** Heero said. Relena slaps him in the face--hard. Heero cringed from the pain, as blood began to spill from his face. There was a large gash on his cheek, as his forehead had a large cut.  
  
"**Don't,"** Relena snapped. **"Don't you ever say my name again, you bastard. I hope you** **got yourself a will, because today....."** Relena said. Her shape fingers nails pressed hard against his strong chest. "**I'm going to make sure no one takes your heart from me. I'm** **sure you know what it's like to die?"** Relena said. Her hand thrust right through his chest. Heero screamed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

_ Relena struggled witht the restrainers and moved wildly in the bed, when her eyes finally opened. Her blue expanded for but a moment, when a shade of gold had eclipsed them. She blinked, and they returned blue.  
  
She looked towards the door. Her ears circled around. She heard something. Thumping was what she heard—pulses. Raising a brow, she noticed coming and going ever few seconds. There was one just standing at the door. Relena wondered who could be standing there. She was getting rather annoyed.  
  
The door opens, and Relena was a bit surprised........it was Duo Maxwell. Relena stares at him with an expressionless face. Duo only smiled.  
  
"Hey Lena, heard you were awake," He said. "You feel okay?"  
  
Relena only stared at him. Duo stared back for a second. He had a bad feeling again. Duo cringed by the sudden chill that climbed up his spinal cord. What was this? _'Okay now_ _something is wrong? Why the hell do I get bad vibes from Relena? There's nothing bad about_ her,' Duo thought. Then he thought again. '_Well then again we find her with a couple dead guys, but still she's not bad.'  
  
_"What are you doing here......Duo?" Relena asked with a cold voice. Duo listened. That didn't really sound like her. Duo gulped, and tried to relax himself.  
  
"I heard you were awake, so I came to check up on you. Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa will be here shortly. Hilde might come by as well. She really misses you. Everyone's misses you."  
  
"Not everyone, Duo," Relena said. Duo blinked as she stared straight at him with a bloodcurdling stare. "Not everyone," she repeated.  
  
"What makes you say that, Lena?"  
  
"You don't know do you?"  
  
"Know about what?"  
  
"Look who's awake," Quatre coming through the door. Trowa and Wufei followed. After Wufei closed the door he walked towards the other side of the bed to sit down.  
  
"You look well, Relena. It's been long."  
  
"Long.....a year and six months, just sleeping in a damn bed is like eternity," Relena said. The three all heard her tone. She sounded rather cold or......angered in some way. Quatre got a bad feeling. In fact too bad, that something in his gut was warning him that there was something just not right with Relena at the moment. He straightened up.  
  
"Um......when are they going to let you go?" Quatre asked.  
  
"What......" Relena said.  
  
"When is the hospital going to release you, sorry, I didn't ask that corr—"  
  
"Why would they let me go, Quatre? They say I'm a murderer? Do you think they're going to let me go?"  
  
The four Gundams just stared at her. Duo suddenly got pissed off. "Look a year ago that case was covered okay. You didn't kill anyone. Most the evidence found wasn't from you; so it wasn't caused by you. Don't worry Relena......"  
  
"Why should I worry?" Relena asked.  
  
"Relena," Wufei started. Relena's eyes went towards Wufei. Her stare gave him the chills. '_Damn, now Heero's got a rival for the stare treatment,'_ He thought. "That night......do you remember anything?" Wufei asked. Duo waved his hands for **_'no are you out of your mind!?'  
  
_**"Yes," Relena answered. Wufei's eyes softened. He sighed, and leaned backed against the chair, while the others sat on the bed near Relena. As for Duo he stood, and leaned his shoulder against the wall.  
  
"Look we confronted Heero about the entire affair. He believes that nothing was going on between.........but then again the way you two were always near each other I guess there was something. Heero didn't even care about it. I have an idea how you might feel—"  
  
"Might...? This is strange. I hardly hear that word come out of your mouth. I thought you were precise, Quatre?" Relena asked. Her tone seemed rather scary. Wufei noticed it, and didn't really sound of it.  
  
"What is wrong?" Wufei asked.  
  
"What are you implying?"  
  
"Don't ask a question with one Relena. Are you mad as us about something?"  
  
"Now Wufei why didn't you ask me that before you said something was wrong?" Relena said. Wufei blinked.  
  
"Wait a minute, what?"  
  
"Never mind.........I'm just upset because I can't get out of this fucking bed."  
  
"The doctor did say you had to be here for just a little observation."  
  
"Hasn't the doctor seen enough?" Relena asked. She glared at Quatre whom gulped just by the sight of that look on her face.  
  
"It's not that Relena," Trowa said.  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"When you were brought here to the hospital you were suffering from seizures. And the ones that you had were countless, and they nearly killed you before you went into a coma. The doctors aren't sure if you might have another one."  
  
"A seizure, you say?" Relena asked.  
  
"Yeah, really bad ones," Duo said.  
  
"It was almost as if every five minutes another keeps coming, on and on. We thought you were going to die that day?" Quatre said.  
  
"Did Millard, thought I was going to die?" Relena asked.  
  
"Of coarse he did, he was worried about you?"  
  
"Not what I heard."  
  
"What do you mean?" Wufei asked.  
  
"The nurse came in and told me that my brother didn't want me to live around with him anymore—"  
  
"Wait, what fucking nurse told you this?"  
  
"Duo....." Quatre said.  
  
"How should I know, I just woke up, you expect me to know everything?" Relena snapped. Duo waved his arms up in surrender.  
  
"Excccccuuuusee me," Duo said.  
  
"Relena I doubt your brother ever told you any of this. I'll tell you what I'll go straight over to your brother and ask him about it," Quatre said.  
  
"Count me in, I'll bash in his brains to find out what the hell he's thinking," Wufei said. Trowa didn't say much like he always has. They all walked to the door. "Good bye Relena, we'll be back soon."  
  
"Duo," Relena said. Duo stopped and turned. The other three waited for a moment.  
  
"Go ahead I'll catch up," Duo said. They all agree and walked off. Duo closed the door, and headed towards the bed. He said down. "What's up, Lena?"  
  
"Who was she?" Relena asked.  
  
"Who are you talking about?" Duo asked.  
  
"Don't act dumb," Relena asked. Duo blinked, and then sighed after realizing what she was talking about.  
  
"Her name......Lisa Hathaway," Duo said.  
  
"What does she do?"  
  
"She's a combat girl, the kind of soldier Heero was, but not as brutal or cold as Heero was."  
  
"How long has she and Heero been dating?"  
  
"It was exactly dating, Lena. It was more like fucking. Heero didn't see anything in the girl. She was what you call a sex toy or something. Heero would go in and out to just to get with her. Heck none of us guys liked her."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Are you kidding, the woman was a total first class bitch. She fucked any guy."  
  
"Duo," Relena said.  
  
"Yeah," He asked.  
  
"Does Heero know I'm awake?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah," Duo said sadly.  
  
"Why the long face? Was he on a mission? Or did he just.....didn't want to see me?"  
  
"Relena, he didn't......he doesn't think that way. Last year he was a zombie. He kept thinking about you."  
  
"How would you know?" Relena asked.  
  
"He doesn't act like the usual soldier boy I use to know," Duo said shrugging.  
  
"If he knew, then why didn't he come," Relena asked. Duo went silent. Relena waited to a response. She curved her eyes to Duo, whom looked rather frozen. "What, Duo, the cat caught your tongue?" Relena asked.  
  
"Lena.......Heero and Lisa, they're....." Duo couldn't finish his sentence. Relena became annoyed with all the pauses.  
  
"They're what?"  
  
"Engaged," Duo said.  
  
Relena felt sadness. Her tears should be falling by now. But they haven't why not? Instead of the sadness swimming and diving with her mind and body, anger brewed, and it was at its full force. However, Relena hid her rage. She calmly turned away from Duo and looked out towards the window.  
  
"Are you okay?" Duo asked.  
  
"You told me.....the most important person that I ever cared for is engaged to someone. How do you think I feel?" Relena asked. Duo listened to her voice carefully. She had some attitude going on.  
  
"You know I hate to bother you again but........."  
  
"Get out," Relena muttered.  
  
"What," Duo said.  
  
"GET THE FUCK OUT!" Relena screamed with a deep metallic sound mixing with her voice. It was scary. Duo backed up. Now that bad feeling he had just got worse. He spun around and head for the door. "See you time. I'll tell Heero that you're okay," He said quickly.  
  
"Don't bother he doesn't care," Relena snapped. Duo walked right out. He leaned against the closed door. He sighed. 'Jesus Christ, you wouldn't believe what just happened in there, Duo thought looking up. He felt his heart pulsate rapidly. Duo for once was.......scared. But why, it was just Relena?  
  
"Something's up, and I don't like it." He muttered. He walked way. He hustled. He had to see Heero immediately. What ever was going on with Relena wasn't good. And what is happening......_'Smells like a bad omen,'_ he thought.

* * *

Relena sat there. She couldn't believe what she had done. She just screamed at Duo. How could she? What the hell was she thinking? Those men are her friends. Why would she do something like that? '_I couldn't help it,'_ she thought.  
  
_**That's because you were getting angry that you were down to the ground.  
  
**_'_What are you talking about?'_ Relena thought.  
  
**_Someday you'll understand, just exactly what I'm trying to tell you. You know it's growing. That feeling of being misplaced, the agony of pain, competition, but more likely the lust to gain that honor you should deserve.  
_**  
'_**What are you saying?'**_ _Relena thought. The voice suddenly muted. There was nothing. Relena held her head. She didn't know what was going on. She suddenly hears something. Her vision changes when she sees transparent looking doctors moving around her. They were moving fast. Relena looked at the window; dark to light, and light to dark. Relena stared. '**What the hell is going on?**' she thought.  
  
__**Pay attention, Relena you don't want to miss this, do you now? Pay attention and keep your eyes open.  
  
** Relena looked at the doctors, and noticed someone was there. It was Pagan! Relena blinked in wonder. '**Pagan,'** she thought. She noticed him talking to one of the doctors. She could hear their voices. She listened.  
  
'She's going through it- we can stop it, but it won't be enough.'  
  
'I don't know what started it,' Pagan said.  
  
'We don't know either,' the doctor said. 'All we know is that she's suffered from trauma and was nearly raped.'  
  
"**I was nearly raped....well then.......now I wonder,"** Relena muttered.  
  
'I will inform her brother.'  
  
'He mustn't know what's going on here. Tell him that she doesn't want to see him, and that she admits she's killed those men. In the mean time we'll tell her that her brother never wants to see her.'  
  
'What if she wakes up?' Pagan asked.  
  
'The moment she wakes up we're taking her to the Primal Base. The moment she is there we will inform you.'  
  
'How long will you have her in the base?'  
  
'I'd say for the rest of her life. We don't know what she could be capable of,' the doctor said.  
  
_ Relena raises a brow. The images left after Pagan sniffled. Relena started to tap her fingers. '_Take me somewhere?'_ she thought. '_I don't think so._ _Now then, what is Pagan hiding from_ _me?_' Relena thought.  
  
_** OH I know you want to find out what the big scoop is about. Why not, Relena? Let's have fun. A little game, and then we get back to work.  
  
**_ Relena closed her eyes. '_What a mind I have? It's grown so violent.'_ She opened her eyes again, and they weren't blue anymore.

* * *

**Gulp......Uh oh? Umm..........just to let know the next chapter will be filled with gore, guts, blood, and other hanging intestines. In other words, you might not look at Relena the same again----Ciao.  
  
Chapter 3 Madness  
  
Don't say I didn't warn you!!!**


	4. Chapter 3 Madness

**

* * *

Chapter 3 Madness Written by: Atikkin **

**Author note: I did warn you!!!! Don't say I didn't!!!! And don't hate me if Relena isn't who she seems. So Relena haters, whatever you people are.......I suggest you shouldn't read this. And by the way no flames or I'll get upset, and make things.....worse than Hell.**

* * *

Relena grasped at her right hand. She moved her fingers around, just gently. She lightly pulled the restrainer. Now she thought for a long moment......what would break this damn thing? Horrible thoughts swam in here mind—they were flashes of some kind. Her mind began to burst just viewing the images that haunted her the moment. Her temper rose, and so did the fire that made her anger flare. Biting her tongue, making it bleed, Relena forced her hand right out of the bind on her. 

Relena saw her hand was in the air and moving. She kissed it just missing it. _'Nice to be free,'_ she thought. She pulled her legs out, as well as the other arm. Relena looked at her left wrist. Blood was flowing freely from her wrist. Her mouth opens as her tongue laps the small drips of blood. She suckled upon the open wound. Blood spilled from the corner of her mouth. She released her wrist, and wiped the blood away. Her arm twitched again as her bones began to crack.

"Okay," she said. "Now that hurts like hell." She soothed her arm. After one stroke, the bleeding stopped, and there was but a scar. "At least now it doesn't hurt."

* * *

Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei stumbled into Millard's office. He was pretty surprised by the sudden burst in. "Well what do you three want? Something happen?"

"Yes, your sister is what happened?" Quatre said. "What the hell are you thinking?"

Millard blinked. He looked very confused. The drops the files he was holding. "My sister is awake?" Millard asked.

"Yes, of coarse she's awake; she called you from the hospital. Then she tells us that you didn't want her around anymore...."

"Wow, time out," Millard said. "What do you mean I told her that I never wanted to see her?"

"Because of the killing..."

"MY sister never done that....I told you before. Now what the hell made you think that I would do such a thing?"

"She told us that when she called you, you told her that she wasn't family or something."

"What.....I would never say that? What the hell is going on?"

"Beats the crap out of me now," Wufei said.

"I got a bad feeling," Trowa said.

"What do you mean?" Wufei asked.

"We should get to Duo and Heero, and go back to hospital. Something isn't right."

* * *

Duo strolled towards the apartment door. He knocked hard against the door as if he were punching it. The last time he knocked lightly was when Heero and that bitch were fooling around.......again. _'I'd be sick if he knocked her up._' Duo thought. '_I'd be sicker how that kid might turn out.'_

The door flew open and there stood Heero. His expression looked a bit cold. He lightened up a little because if was Duo.

"What are you doing here, Maxwell?" Heero asked.

"To have a small discussion about a certain somebody you forgot to feel for? Or did you not care at all," Duo said.

"What are you talking about?" Heero demanded.

"Heero," A woman called. Duo cringed. How he hated that woman, and how she called Heero made Duo sick.

"Could you talk to me about this later?" Heero demanded instead of asking.

Duo glared. And he glared hard at Heero. Heero didn't see this much anger burn in Duo. The man of Death turned around and walked off. Heero was going to close the door before....."Oh yeah Heero, she's knows," Duo said. Heero stopped dead. What did he just say!?

"What the fuck did you say?" Heero snapped in anger as he flung the door wide open.

"What do you think I said?" Duo said walking down the steps. Before he knew it, his braid was caught by a powerful hand and he was thrown against the apartment door. Duo choked, and rubbed his head from the pain after he had hit the ground. 'Ouch!' Duo thought. He stared up at Heero who apparently........gone mad.

"What did you say? What did you tell her?"

"Everything," Duo said getting up, and dusting off his clothes.

"What the hell do you think you're doing making her go back to comatose!?"

"No Heero, she asked. And besides, I think you should know that she caught you that night before she just vanished."

"She didn't vanish she was in an alley and ripped up some freaks. That's what happened."

"You honestly think she's a killer. This doesn't sound like you. Once upon a time you admired her for peace, and her attitude towards humanity, and I don't want to forget the affection she had for you. You always stand by her word, and you know it's true. And the next thing you know she's in alley with dead men, and you accuse her of murder. What kind of person are you?"

"Does it matter?"

"Perhaps...."

"Perhaps isn't good enough. Now tell me- why did you tell Relena what the hell has been going on."

"Because she asked me," Duo said.

"You could've told her a damn lie Duo. What the hell are you thinking?"

"It would be better if she did. What if she went looking for you again, and then she walks in on you, and......" Duo had a disgusted look when saw Lisa standing at the door.

"Heero, when are you coming back?" Lisa said.

"In a moment," Heero said.

"Hi, Duo," Lisa said walking back in.

"Hi Duo," Duo mimicked her, and shivered. It was disgusting just sounding like her. Heero glared at him. "Hey don't give me that look man. As far as I'm concern you're really the one who tore Relena apart, not those rapists."

"What rapists, Duo? All I saw at that crime scene was nothing more but dead bodies," Heero said.

"Why don't you ask the doctor how Relena's reproductive organs were damaged," Duo said. "Including semen from those freaks......all that shit was inside her."

Heero flinched.

"I shouldn't hear this."

"OH what.....long ago you cared for her, now you don't?"

"NO!" Heero snapped. Duo blinked by his sudden reaction. "No, I never stopped."

"Then why the hell...."

"Relena deserves someone much better than I am."

"Dude I think you're enough she needs. Hell dude, she cares for you......shoot I think she's in--"

"Don't go there!" Heero snapped. He walked towards the door. "I don't wish to discuss this any further. Tell her not to come looking for me, and I apologize this happened. Life isn't fair." Heero closed the behind him.

Duo had a nasty glare on his face. "That, bastard, I wish I could just kill him for this kind of bullshit." Duo hissed. Suddenly Duo's cell phone rang. Duo mumbled some words before he opened the phone up. "What the hell do you want?" He demanded.

"Well excuse me did somebody get a spanking from his Mother or something?"

"What the hell do you want Wufei?" Duo said.

"We need you to get to the hospital."

"What the hell for?" Duo asked.

"Millard wasn't informed of Relena being out of comatose."

"Huh?" Duo said with a surprised look on his face. "What the hell do you mean he wasn't informed?"

"Haven't the clue, that's we need you to get to the hospital as quick as possible."

"And how come you're not coming?" Duo asked.

"Of coarse we're on the way, but considering of having an accident in the road, I think we're stuck."

"Ah shit! Fine, I'll get there, soon."

"What the hell put you in a rotten mood?" Wufei asked.

"I just got bitched at Heero," Duo said.

"Ouch," Wufei said. He remembered the last time Heero bitched at him. Wufei gulped from all the bad memories. 'Damn,' Wufei thought. "Why the hell are you at Heero's?"

"I came to tell him about, Relena, but the bastard is only thinking with his dick, and the slut he married. And you know he doesn't even give a damn. I tell you, I sometimes think it was Heero who put Relena in the hospital not some group of fuck heads."

"Oh brother, you know what don't worry about him anymore. If he doesn't care then he doesn't have to be involved. We have bigger things to worry about. The number one priority at the moment is Relena. Now get to the hospital."

"Yeah, yeah, the mission has been accepted. I'll be at the hospital," Duo grumbled, as he hung up the phone. '_Why me, damn it; first I get bitched by Heero and now this?_' Duo thought. He walked down the steps. What he didn't realize was that Heero was standing right next to the door. His eyes faced the ground. He thought he caught a glimpse of Relena. _'I didn't do it? Did I? Did I put you in that damn bed,'_ Heero thought.

* * *

_ Heero had been sitting there for nearly nine hours straight. He didn't even feel tired. He just watched Relena lay there with a tube being shoved down her throat. Monitors were all over the place. All indicated the same thing.....heart rate not normal and respirations were damaged greatly._

_Heero couldn't believe it. A stroke......she had a stroke. How can Relena have a stroke? She always seemed to be healthy, and above all normal. Heero just didn't get it. He stared at her. She looked like she was having a difficult sleep. She usually looked peaceful. Heero lowered his head, and pressed it against her cold palm._

_"Wake up," he said. "Please just wake up, Relena," he said again only with a demanding sort of tone. She didn't move. Heero closed his eyes. 'Damn it, why the hell is this happening? GOD, DAMN IT; WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?'_

_Heero thought over and over. What could have made Relena go off like that? Why did she run off like that? He should've just told her what was going on, and this would've happened. Why did he just tell her? Heero mentally slapped himself over and over for his stupidity. But then there were the men at the crime scene. Why wasn't Heero there to be with her? Why didn't he just come over and help her? Why didn't he follow her?_

_"What was I doing? I should've told you. Why did you have to do all this? I know you killed them. Did you do it, because you thought it was me? Why the hell did you do this, Relena?" He muttered. He rested his head, in her palm. "Forgive me......forgive me."_

* * *

Heero slammed his head back. He had to go. He had to see her. He has to talk to her, and tell her what was going on. He had to explain himself. Heero sighed. 'Hang on, Relena,' he thought as he walked back inside. He knew Lisa would go into a fit, and probably follow him around to find out where he was going. Heero sighed. '_Just keep low,_' he thought.

* * *

It was finally nightfall. It was the perfect time. Relena slid her hand against the restrainers. The nurse would be coming soon, to inject her with whatever that shit was. Relena glared. She suddenly felt her temper increasing. Her eyes close, and allowed her instincts to take over.

The nurse had finally walked in. She had a small tray filled with chemicals. She placed them against the small table against Relena's bed. She picked up the injection and came towards, right arm. She pressed the needle against her vein, when suddenly the arm jerked, and Relena rose. She grabbed the injection and jammed it into the nurse's eye. She nurse screamed as she fell back. Relena jumped down to the ground. She stepped towards the nurse, whom looked shocked.

'_She's walking, how she can walk? She been in comatose for a year....'_ she thought.

Relena stared at her carefully. She appeared bewilder with that vicious looking grin. From the corner of her mouth her incisor seemed extended, and razor-sharp.

"You know, Lady," Relena said. "It's a good day to die." Relena cuts her tongue with her teeth, as it dripped to the ground just spilling all over her neck, and chest. The nurse screamed again and again. Relena jumped above her, and threw her against the wall. She spun around, and grabbed the heavy equipment. Without knowing what she was doing, Relena threw it across the room. The woman didn't see it coming as her body was crushed. Relena rushed over, and grabbed the heavy machinery again, and slammed it down on the woman, until she was as a pancake. To Relena the crushing sounds of the woman's bones sounded like she was crushing a cockroach.

"A cockroach, indeed," Relena mumbled. She dropped the computer again, as blood began to flow at her feet. Relena wiggled her toes, as blood came between them. Relena sniffed. That smell what was.....the blood......it smelled good. She knelt down and sniffed. Her tongue struck out, as she lapped up the liquid like she was a dog. Relena rubbed her hands against her cheek, pressing the blood against her face.

Her ears picked up a siren. She jerked her head. She heard a pulse. But there were more than one. A woman was screaming out, '_**there was a scream, there was a scream.'**_

'_Someone sounds like a broken record,'_ Relena thought. She got up, and looked around.'_Now where to hide from the shit crew?'_ she thought.

* * *

"I'm telling you, there was screaming in that room!" 

"Ma'am, please calm down," the security guard said. The guard's partner was trying to open the door, but noticed that there was an electronic lock against it.

"Hey how do you open this thing?' he asked.

"Oh I'm sorry," the nurse said. She pressed in numbers, and entered the code. The door opened. "There you go," She said. The officer pushed door. But couldn't seem to get it open, as he pushed harder; there was something in the way.

"Hey Mike, help me out here," he said. The other guard began to push the door open. They began to push harder until they finally moved. The one guard suddenly slipped, and hit his face against the floor. The first thing he tasted was blood. He thought his nose was bleeding. But then he realized something. He raised himself as his partner helped him. They froze, and stared at the sight. Machinery........broken machinery crushed, and torn, and against an obliterated body of a nurse. Her body was crushed. Her bones were popping right out of her skin. There was an injection needle in her eye.

"Oh God," they both said. The other nurse stared in shock. She almost couldn't breath.

There was suddenly a low growl. They didn't know where it was coming from. They all jerked their heads just looked around. Where is that sound coming from? That was when they finally looked up at the corner of the ceiling. There was Relena. Her back pressed in the ceiling and the walls angle. Her nails were digging into the wall keeping her off the ground. Blood was dripping from her mouth. Her eyes........those eyes.......those were her eyes. They shined golden when she saw that those strangers were staring at her.

"Hello, boys; it's a good night isn't it? So perfect......can you imagine......what it's like to be hunted?" She asked. Her tone didn't even sound like her. It was deep, and yet at the same time it was her original voice. She breathed in and then when she breathed out it sound like she was making a crackling noise.

* * *

_Sibilant and macabre  
  
Walpurgis sauntered in  
  
Skies litten five pointed stars  
  
The work of crafts surpassing sin  
  
As she graced her window ledge _

_-An orphaned gypsy nymph_

_This issue of the forest's bed_

_Skin flushed with sipped absinthe._

_Her eyes revealed the Brocken's peak_

_Tried once concealing Hell_

_A snow white of divine freaks_

_In riot where they fell......._

* * *

The one officer pulled out a handgun. Relena eyed it carefully. Her sight changed, and felt a strange twinge in her lower gut. '_Kill, kill, kill him,'_ it told her. After feeling a cold, sharp thorn being pressed against her spine. Relena jumped at him, and threw his body against the other side of the room. His back was pressed very hard against the concrete wall. Relena's hands twitched, as she began to scrap his face with her finger nails, which tore up most of his skin. 

Screaming in bloody murder, he begged his partner to help him. But the other man stood still when he saw Relena staring at him with the strangest eyes. They were blue for one moment, and a faint color of gold eclipsed them for a brief moment. Relena slithered her way towards the wounded officer. She sat her body against his chest, and her feet struck at each side of his neck. Her mouth opens, and then down she came, tearing up his face. She crunched his eyes, as her teeth continued to grind against flesh and point. Relena pulled back tearing skin. She whipped it away, and it landed on the other officer.

He screamed, seeing the blood on him. His gun pointed at her. Relena picked the other officer up and shielded herself from getting bullets struck in her. After the first few shots, she forced her strength to push the corpse against the officer. He tumbled over the equipment below, next to the other corpse of the recent nurse. He screamed and began to pick himself up. But slipped by the blood below him. He spun around and stared out at the door. The other nurse was gone. '_Where the hell......_' he thought. He couldn't think much longer below he felt a powerful yet delicate hand grab hold a mound of his hair. He was thrown towards the window. He screamed, when he saw the ground coming closer. But then felt something holding onto his foot. He wasn't down any longer. He pushed his chin down to face up.

There she was holding him by only a hand. He thought over and over, how impossible that was. His suspicions grew when she started to hold tighter onto his ankle.

"Where....." Relena started. "Where is the way out of his hell hole?"

"Ma'am you have the right to remain silent—"

"I think it's you who has to silent and answer my damn question!"

"I'm going to say again-"suddenly Relena loosened her grip, and released the one leg. Before the man would scream his lights out, she grasped the other leg in time.

"Are you going to talk or what, asshole?," Relena said suddenly loosing her cool.

"All right, all right, please just don't kill me—"

"ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION, YOU FUCKING CUNT OR I WILL KILL YOU!"

"THE MAIN ELEVATOR....GOT TO THE MAIN ELEVATOR!"

Relena stared at him for a second. She saw the look of fear covered upon his entire face. The feeling of compassion.....just didn't kick into Relena. Instead, there was nothing but delight to just see him scream.

She smiled.....

* * *

Duo made it to the hospital. He was sighed. It had been quite the drive getting all the way over to the hospital. Of course, he would have made it sooner if there had been no rush hour. 

'_Damn, what a day,'_ Duo thought. He approached the front entrance, when he spotted someone very familiar. 'I'll be damn,' Duo thought.

Heero just stood there with a white collar shit, jeans, and black shoes. He held his jacket by his side. Duo approached him and grinned.

"What was the sudden change of mind, Yui?"

"I decided to see her condition," Heero said with a cold tone. Duo glared. How Heero had said made the God of Death disappointed.

"And I really thought you cared about her," Duo said.

"I'm engaged," Heero informed.

"God, whatever, Heero, just in case you don't remember that so called wife of yours happens to go around seeking other guys behind your back," Duo said.

"I hope you have some evidence," Heero said.

"Yeah, why don't you just go check out her address book, including her palm pilot, and furthermore, why don't you just Quatre a certain question that I think you'd love to hear."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh right, you didn't—"

_**CRASH!**_

Glass shattered from the clear roofing above. A man felt to the concrete floor, as blood began to seep from below. He looked as if his face was torn, as his tongue extended, as his jaw was missing. His eyes were ripped of their sockets. His back, exposed with large holes situated, while human organs were strung right out. People were screaming by the sight, as they began to run, and get away from the corpse.

"WHAT THE FUCK MAN!" Duo screamed as glass landed on his head. He noticed that Heero was looking at something. But paused, when he saw a strange look upon Heero's face. Heero's expression seemed to be mixed up with confusion, and some what a bit of terror. Duo's eyes traveled to where Heero's eyes rested. "**HOLY SHIT**......!" Duo screamed, as he backed up against the wall. His heart raced hard against his ribcage. His blood ran cold, as his spine hardened.

Yes........Duo is panicking.

"What the hell could have....?" Heero stated, as he looked up to where the man could have fallen from. Heero couldn't see well because of the dark. "Duo," Heero demanded.

"..........." Duo kept staring at the corpse with his eyes nearly coming out of their sockets.

"**DUO**!" Heero snapped, almost screaming.

"**WHAT, WHAT, WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"**

"Shut up, and give me those damn sun glasses," Heero hissed. Duo dug under his shirt, and pulled over a nice pair of sunglasses. He threw them at Heero. Heero caught them, and pressed a small red button against them. He carefully placed them upon his face, and looked up. His sight went green. _'Perfect,'_ Heero thought. As he looked through night vision, he noticed something was wrong. A window......cracked, and destroyed. Heero thought he saw a shadow move by.

"What did you see?" Duo asked.

"Somebody was there," Heero said.

"What the hell happened?" Wufei exclaimed. The two spun around seeing that their comrades had arrived.

"Haven't the slightest idea. This guy just fell right from a window," Duo said. "Shit look at him. He's....he's........**GOD DAMN**!" Duo said.

Quatre carefully examined the corpse.

"What could have done this?" Wufei said.

"From the looks of it, it doesn't seem that a weapon could have done this," Quatre said.

"What......" Duo said.

"His man has many claw marks on him. And looks like the gaps in his back seemed to have been compressed by something very powerful. Other than that, I think someone did this just by hand. But God...."

"What is it?" Heero said.

"Heero whoever killed him, seemed to either have beaten this man to death with something, or he's just plain strong, and tore him apart."

"Well whoever killed him we better find out, Relena's in that hospital remember," Trowa informed.

"What floor did he drop from?" Wufei asked.

"The tenth," Heero said.

"THE TENTH!" Duo panicked.

"Something wrong?" Heero asked.

"**OF COURSE THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG YOU BLIND ASSHOLE, RELENA'S ON THE TENTH FLOOR!"**

Heero didn't think. He just ran. The others followed him.

* * *

Relena walked through the hallway, and slowly. She looked from the corner, and looked upon the many doors. She heard many pulsating hearts. Relena moved slowly towards one of them, and looked through the glass.

* * *

_The circus lurches in a ring of promised delight_

_For seven days and seven festival nights_

_What wicked wonders lie within the confines of the panther's den_

_She watched from a maypole, on the tip of her tongue_

_The restless spirit of a Christmas to come_

_A Gretel sick of merely sucking her thumb_

_Than the gingerbread men._

* * *

There was another patient whom was suffering in comatose. Relena wondered. _'Did I end up_ _in comatose hell-vile or is this just some place where people die, and fuck with the devil later?'_ Relena thought. She licked her knuckles. '_Or perhaps I may be the only devil around here,'_ she thought. 

Relena then heard voices. She raised a brow. She walked along the hallways and ended up at door, where she heard a woman's voice.

"Hemorrhage levels are off the charts, the human status is abnormal. The genetic structure is unstable. We need assistants now, she's reached phase two." The woman passed and listened to the person on the other line. "What do you mean you can't send in any assistants, she's unstable? Do you realize how much of a genetic screw up she is?"

"Unstable.......and a genetic screw up.....now that hurts like a bitch," Relena whispered hissing. Before then, she snapped.

Busting down the door, the woman tumbled for it could actually hit her. The impact of Relena's fist made her shake as pain enveloped her entire face. The next thing she knew Relena's finger nails drug right into her skin. She screamed, as they ripped and tore through her face.

Relena was laughing. She was enjoying this. It was a game. Yes, that's what she thought; a game, a very fun game. Relena didn't realize what she was doing, until she caught sight of her hands. There was something unusual about them. Her left hand caught the woman's throat as she choked her. She examined her right hand. It was bonier, and the tip of her finger seemed rather pointed. Relena couldn't really tell with the blood on them. She stuck her finger in her mouth, and licked up the blood. When she took it out, she noticed something. Her fingers were covered with different looking finger nails. They were long, and dark looking as if they were bruised.

"Now that's funny," Relena purred. "How did that happen?" She cracked her fingers in her right hand before something in her made her thrust it down, and crush against something. Her hand drove right through, and caught hold of something and gripped upon it so tightly that it burst.

Relena laughed. All she could hear were weird sounds. There were screams, and roars. There were more screams, and more roars, until there was the sound of gushing. Warmth covered her, and the sweet smell of bloody aroma filled the room. Relena came to reality. Relena felt the woman below her not jerking. She looked down at her; eyes were wide open and staring out into open space. Relena didn't feel a pulse. But then her eyes traveled over to her hand, which held a heart.

Relena suddenly threw it. She violently shook in terror. What had she done? '_Oh God, Oh God, no this isn't happening-----'_Relena felt herself choking until suddenly she stopped. Her body eased. She closed her eyes, and reopened them until they were filled with a golden glow. She stared at the woman again, and the organ across the room. She raised a brow.

"Get the fuck over it," She said. She stared at the woman again. She smiled. "Oops.......let's see too much blood, or not enough?" Relena said. She licked her fingers, and tasted the now cold blood. She raised a brow after hearing something coming from down the hallway. Relena peeked her head through the door, and noticed strange men in black armored suits with large rifles in their hands.

Relena found herself smiling. Her eyes turned towards inside again, and saw the main power switch. She heard her knuckles crack.

* * *

_Spawned scorned, abhorred by the aerial_

_She was the light of the world going down_

_War-torn, forlorn and malarial_

_She was found Born in a burial gown_

_Unloosed, the chain of Her God-given cross_

_Seduced, now pagan ribbons swathe her repose_

_In a carnival of souls sold and similarly lost_

_Too many decades misfit and mislaid  
  
In innocence, a tender legend of prey_

_Parades her second coming, now they're running afraid_

* * *

"LOOK LADY, I'M TELLING YOU, RELENA PEACE-CRAFT IS UP AT THE TENTH FLOOR!" Duo snapped. He slammed his hands hard against the front desk. The nurse tried what she could she calm Duo down. Heero rolled his eyes. This wasn't going to work with a robotic nurse just sitting there not knowing what to do. 

"Duo, it's no use, we just have to go in ourselves, and help safe her, Relena," Wufei said.

"Excuse me," someone said walking pass them. Huge assemblies of police officers were all over the place. The five were wondering, what was going on?

"Well it's obvious someone called the cops," Duo said.

"Gentlemen, we got a killer up stairs on the tenth floor. Dead of alive bring him over," the head officer said. There were another group of people whom appeared to be science officers. Heero noticed them. They stared at the officers rather strangely and shook her heads. Heero wondered._ 'Now why would a group of science officers be around here?_' Heero thought.

"Okay this group looks familiar," someone said. A man, whom seemed rather tall, around his mid-thirties, with blue eyes, and blonde suddenly appeared. "Oh yes, the Cinq Kingdoms federal team—here to help Relena?"

"Who the hell are you suppose to be?" Duo said. His voice seemed rather snappy.

"Vincent Keyes; Calm, yourself; Mr. Maxwell, the team of officers will handle the situation the best they can---"

"I don't give a damn about your best soldiers. I came here to see Relena, now I have to safe her from some maniac who might be up there trying to kill her," Heero said.

"The famous Yui......I thought you were retired from your work."

"I didn't retire protecting her."

"Well......your job ended the time you were married....so your federal access to the Vice Foreign Minister were revoked, yes?" Heero glared hard at the man, and stepped near him.

"How the hell did you come with that information?"

"Federal knows Federal," Keyes said walking away.

"He's one of the Federal units?" Wufei asked.

"I just met the guy, how am I supposed to know?" Duo said.

"Quit, fighting. Look, if they have the situation covered that cool. But if something screws up, we have to go up, deal?" Quatre asked.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Trowa agreed.

"Fine," Duo said.

"Cool," Wufei said.

Heero didn't say a word. He just walked away, and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"What the hell is up with him?" Trowa said.

"Lover boy still has feelings for the princess," Duo said.

"Is that so?" Wufei said. "No wonder he came. He should be ashamed after being engaged, and leaving Relena alone in the upstairs, just sleeping in a long lost dream world. Hell, I keep wondering if Dr. J somehow dropped him on the head when he was an infant."

"Probably did, he's serious fucked," Duo said.

"Pretty much with the weird bitch," Wufei muttered.

"She's not weird," Quatre said. Everyone stared at him. Quatre's face suddenly turned from anger to a calm face. "She's a whore, end of story."

"That's the Quatre!" Duo said.

"Looks like they're moving in," Trowa said observing the officer going to the upstairs, and the elevator.

"**WARNING, POWER RUNNING LOW.......! POWER RUNNING......!** The robotic nurse at the front desk suddenly malfunctioned, and shut completely down. The lights in the hospital went all out.

"Wow," Duo said. The five looked at each other.

"Get to it," Heero said.

Trowa jumped over the front desk, and moved the robot aside. He examined the computers.

"Lucky, these computers have power servers," Trowa said. He tapped in some code, and the entire map of the hospital turned up. Everything was marked red.

"The entire hospital has no power. There are a few areas that are clear with access. But all the doors went on automatic lock down." Quatre said.

"The entire place is locked," Duo said. "What about the tenth floor?" Duo asked. "Do the surveillance cameras work?"

"Let me check," Trowa said. He pressed the panel to the tenth floor. There was nothing on the screen.

"Seems to be nothing," Trowa said.

"Wait a second," Quatre said looking at every floor. "The cameras work on every floor. But the tenth doesn't."

"The power is cut there. Probably the main computer on the tenth floor completely shut down completely. The main generator went sayonara as well," Wufei said.

"So nothing works; how will these guys know what they're looking for?" Duo said.

"From the looks of things, it seems that they all ready have," Heero said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Wufei asked.

"Just a feeling I got. I think they kept some criminals for CCC.

"What's that?" Duo said.

"I think it was Criminal Clinical Care, I wasn't sure by the word. But they kept them on that floor I think?" Heero said.

"Does it say about the individual on that floor—? "Quatre asked.

"I just got it," Trowa said. "And he's right."

"One of them got out......the guy could be a mass murderer or something!?" Duo said panicking.

"Knock it off. We have to get up there somehow," Heero said.

"I'm checking for some hallways that would be of some access. And it turns out that the only way through the ventilation system, and the other fire escape that's down the hallway." Trowa informed.

"Fine, I'm taking the ventilation," Duo said.

"I'm going on foot," Wufei said.

"I'm on foot," Quatre said.

"I'm in ventilations," Trowa said.

"I am going on my own, to the other escape route. Looks like I'm climbing the emergency ladder outside."

"Roger that. Now let's get going," Duo said. They all went their separate ways. Heero ran quickly outside, and went off to find the ladder. 'Relena,' Heero thought. He kept seeing her face, when they were on the beach; they first they met. 'Damn it, you better not be dead.'

Heero ran faster, and found the ladder.

* * *

Relena felt her hands seriously bruised from pulling wires, and tearing the generator apart. It was indeed painful for her. Her hands were bleeding, but for some odd reason.......she didn't care. These wounds were nothing, and she knew nothing more, but to just share that same pain with someone else. Let them have a little taste of having the bones in your hands tear painfully, while tearing a huge machine apart. 

The thought of her welcomed customers just screaming in torment, made her smile. Her smile grew into a very freaky grin. She rubbed her hands together, until her fingers cracked again. She bends them. They were moving. '_Well, well,'_ she thought. She cracked her fingers over and over again. Damn how they felt good.

Her ears suddenly picked up the sounds of multiple pulses. She raised a brow. '_Three are gay, two are just virgins, the others are just smelly assholes like Heero, and his bitch,'_ she thought. She stopped cracking her knuckles.

"What am I doing?" She muttered. "Why am I doing this?" She said.

Her head jerked, until a smile appeared on her face. Her eyes blinked with blue to yellow orbs.

"I need to lighten up," She said. She looked behind her and saw an officer whom seemed rather lost. She raised a brow, as a grin came upon her face. A razor blade fang hung against her lower lip as her eyes glowed in the dark. Relena moved quickly in the dark. There was nothing, but the sounds of gushing and screams.

On the ground there was a puddle of blood and some strands of Relena's hair.

* * *

_Spawned scorned, abhorred by the aerial_

_She was the light of the world going down _

_War-torn, forlorn and malarial _

_She was found Born in a Burial gown _

* * *

"Did you hear something?" Trowa asked crawling upward. 

"No," Duo said. Dust and spider webs came upon his head. Duo growled. How he hated these things. Besides, the fact that he had to hang tight with a wire around his waist, it was pushing up his groin, which was hurting him. Duo had a glare upon his face. He watched as Trowa continued to climb with ease. _'Hell, sometimes I do think his parents are circus freaks......or maybe gypsy......probably worse......clowns,_' Duo thought as he turned green with a major sour look.

"I could've sworn I heard screaming. Looks like we're almost there," Trowa said. "Hang on."

"Oh really, why won't you try hanging on," Duo said as the felt the wire pull hard between his legs painfully.

"Oh God, ouch," Duo said, as he suddenly sneezed from the dust.

* * *

Wufei and Quatre hid at the corner. Security guards were every where. They watched as a whole group stood against a very large door .Wufei saw that it was the hematology office. Wufei raised a brow. 'Now why would a group of Feds be around that office, when there's a menace up in the tenth floor?' Wufei thought. 

"Wufei," Quatre said.

"What is it?"

"I'm going to sneak through the security door over there," Quatre said pointing down the hall.

"How do you know no one is there?"

"I know," Quatre informed. "And by the way, they look like they're trying to neglect the stairway for some odd reason. See if you can find out what the hell they are doing over to that door," Quatre said and he quickly rushed to the door. Wufei once again raised a brow. _'That door is electrically locked. But the knob reads out that it's open. If all the power is out, then why......why are some of these doors still accessible?'_

Wufei flipped open a small phone from his pocket. He pressed a button it, and waited for it be answered.

"What is it?" Heero said answering his phone.

"Heero something very wrong is going on here. I found Feds crawling on the sixth floor. As far as I'm concern they're just here to find a killer, they're for something else."

"What's the sixth floor?"

"The Hematology office and the genetics lab.....funny isn't it?"

"What could they want there?" Heero asked. Wufei was silent as he watched. Suddenly he heard a familiar beeping noise. He looked harder, and noticed what was going on.

"Heero....." Wufei said.

"What is it?" Heero asked.

"Heero, they're blowing the place."

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"** Heero screamed.

"Keep your voice down, do you want me to get caught, dumb ass!" Wufei hissed whispering.

"You said they're blowing the place? Why the hell do they want to do that?"

"That's what I'm going to find out. The rest of you guys stick to the plan, and I'll meet you shortly." Wufei said hanging up.

Heero put the phone in his pocket. He looks up and continues to climb. He stared with a look of anxiety. '_Relena.......why the hell would they want to blow this place up with you in it?'_ he thought.

* * *

She cracked her knuckles tightly, as she dipped her fingers deep within the man's flesh. Her hands mingled around something large. Relena didn't know what crossed her mind, but she suddenly tore out the man's liver. Relena stared at it, carefully. Funny, how she doesn't grow disgusted and scream from the filth of organs just hanging from the corpses that hung around on the floors or on the walls. 

Relena sniffed the air. More of them were coming after they heard the loud screech. She silently moved somewhere in the dark, allow the others to find a comrade down and dead. She watched them as a whole group came rushing after him. They screamed out in fear. They vomit. They cry out from the lost of a friend. They would scream to find the motherfucker who did it. Relena seemed amused by their behavior of how they called her foul names. This seemed to ignite her temper to some level where she's not going to stop laughing.

A grin showed up on her face. She began to walk towards the men, by slapping her feet against the tile. Since it was dark, they couldn't see her. So they'd have to hear her coming. One of them flashed a light in her face. Relena looked awake, since the light hurt her eyes. She hadn't seemed light shimmer that way in so long. She smirked. She liked the feel of the pain that coursed through her eyes.

"Well, well, the light still has a touch of death upon the very essence of the dark. I guess things tend to not go by anyone's rules, don't you think, gentlemen? You should feel the same way as I do. When you feel you're in the light, and then you're drowning in darkness, after the feel of rejection, and a whore just fucking the one you love and he just doesn't how you feel. And you......all of you......are exactly like him......." She said, as blood spilled from her mouth, including an eye ball.

The men panicked. They looked at her from head to toe, seeing that she was swathed with blood. They panicked just seeing her like this.

"Oh chill, boys, I only took a bite out of his face. A comatose patient needs to east after a year and six months," Relena said. She smiled. "And you know what........I'm still hungry," She said.

One of them raised his weapon and pointed at her. "Eat this, bitch!" he hollered. He fired his weapon and so did the others. They saw only flashes, and didn't see what they were shooting, until they all ran out of ammo. The smoke clears and what they saw made them choke. Two bodies fell, after Relena had released them from her grasp. Relena had a few bullet wounds. But didn't get too many bullet stuck in her, after she grabbed the closet men near her, and used them as human shields.

Relena felt some part of her body move. It wasn't her external parts, but it was happening internally. _'Okay this feels funny,'_ she thought. She stopped thinking about her anatomy's behavior and looked up at the now stunned unit. A grin came on her face, as she saw the one who nearly blew her away.

"Yummy," she said licking her lips. She roared out, just screaming. She made the men fall to their heels, as they held their ears. The others were racing down the halls running for their lives. Relena ran up, and went upward, before a fallen man nearly shot her with the machine gun again. He stopped firing after he ran out of bullets. He couldn't see. He grabbed another gun from another man whom had a flash light attachment on it. He pointed at the ceiling, and saw her just hanging there with her back facing the wall, and her hand clawing at the ceiling to hold her up. "Hi, handsome," she said.

She sat there for a second, as she watched them all set off to fear. Her grin spread across her face, as she revealed some very sharp teeth. Blood dripped from her mouth, as it landed on the same man. He screamed. She landed on him, as she grabbed his neck, and tore at it. His jaw went next, as her teeth sank down into his chest, and her teeth pulled up his rib cage. He chocked as his death came right for him.

The men just stared. They couldn't do anything. They were scared out of there minds. Relena stared at them, as a piece of one of the man's lungs dropped from her mouth.

"I guess I have to pick whose next," Relena said as she grabbed one by the mouth, and tore at his lower jaw. The others ran away. Relena rolled her eyes, and stared at the man screaming for his jaw. She dropped his jaw on his chest. He panicked. "I'll be back," she said. She paused. She stared at him for a brief second. "Don't move a muscle," She informed. "Your liver smells really good." She licked her lips as she ran off. The sound of that made the man faint.

Relena sniffed, and heard the men moving at different direction. For some odd reason, she felt that this is fun. '_Playtime,'_ she thought as she walked.

* * *

_Now she moves in a Predator's guile _

_Beyond the fire-lit circle of life _

_She soothes your cold heart for a while _

_Then matches its beat, synching in with a knife _

_She wrestles her dreams with a delicate ease_

_Espied by Her cross on the wall  
  
And should she awake through embrace or mistake  
  
She would take Jesus _

_Bless foot forward and all_

* * *

Trowa and Duo sat at the vent. They knew they heard screams, and gun fire. There was no way in hell they had not heard. 

"We better hurry the hell up. Relena's up there, man," Duo said.

"I know, I'm going as fast as I could," Trowa said.

"Well beat the 'as fast' record, and speed your ass up!" Duo said.

Trowa only ignored.

* * *

Quatre made it to the tenth floor. However the door appeared to be locked. He blinked. _'Now why on Earth is the door down stairs open, and this one isn't?'_ he thought. Some red light caught his eye. He turned a little, and noticed something very ghastly. _'Oh man,'_ he thought, as he bombs all over the ground. He moved down the steps, and hurried to find Wufei.

* * *

Wufei knocked the next man. All of the men were sprawling on the floor with nose bleeds and broken bones. Wufei patted his hands. He looked at the genetic lab door. It was open. _'Why the hell were they trying to blow this place sky high?'_ he thought. He moved in, and looked around. He noticed that there was a smaller room with suits. _'Quarantine warning, huh?'_ Wufei thought. He rolled his eyes, and decided to put on a suit. 

After the suit was on him, the glass doors were open. Wufei looked around. The entire place seemed to have more power. '_This thing must be connected to a single generator, and not operated by the main generator in the hospital. Since when does something like this happen?'_ he thought.

There was a computer monitor on. Wufei went towards it. There were a series of names on the monitors. But the one that was color shaded was Relena's name! Wufei stared. '_What the hell; why the hell would Relena's name be in a HLA list?'_ he thought. He tabbed enter to her name, but there was a password.

"**Damn it!"** Wufei cursed.

* * *

Heero had made it. He looked at the window across of him. With a swing of his fist, he busted the glass, and jumped right. He felt his knuckles, as they bleed. _'Ouch,'_ he thought. '_Damn, it's_ _been too long.'_ He thought as he lapped the blood. Heero suddenly heard a loud scream. The perfect soldier's sense suddenly snapped. His instincts took over, as he hid some behind a large computer monitor. He listened carefully. There were strange sounds other than the screaming. 

_'Either something is being torn apart, or someone is actually being ragged to pieces,'_ Heero thought as he heard limbs falling to the ground. He wasn't sure if it was. But it sounded like that. He had to know. Heero moved silently through the hall way.

* * *

"NO, NO, PLEASE DON'T, NO-!" The man's mouth was covered as a long looking hand pierced right through the man's chest, and gripped his esophagus, as she tore it from him. She tugged upward, and thought she grabbed his tongue. She had to know. She ripped it right though his chest. He suddenly couldn't breath, and the blood spilled from his chest. His eyes even bled and rolled back. 

'_Oh poor baby_,' she thought.

Suddenly her nose picked up this strange scent.........that seemed just too familiar. Relena sniffed again. That cologne......no not cologne......it was a masculine smell that Relena knows. Her ears picked up a calm pulse. _'It can't be'_ she thought. 'But it just might.' She growled, and breathed out while a clicking hum escaped through her teeth.

She moved with speed, and ran across the hall way.

* * *

Heero thought he heard something. He just wasn't sure though. He dug in his pockets and brought out his cell phone. He pressed a button, and waited for someone to pick up. 

"Hello," someone said on the other line.

"Quatre," Heero said.

"Heero, you're not going to believe this. The entire tenth floor is loaded with T-45 explosives."

"The bastards are going to blow the place?" Heero said.

"It looks that way. Where are you?"

"On the tenth floor," Heero said.

"What's the situation?" Quatre said.

"Power is all out......there's blood, I can smell it......and the unit.....they're all dead." Heero said looking over the hallway and saw a couple of corpses.

"What...?" Quatre said.

"That and there are civilians up here. One of you has to disarm the bomb," Heero said.

"Well I can get to that, when Wufei gives me some tools," Quatre said.

"Good," Heero said.

"Trowa and Duo should be there by now. How about Relena? Did you find her yet?" Quatre said.

"No, but tell me what room she's in. Apparently I forgot." Heero said.

"She's in room two hundred and twenty two. Hurry up, Heero," Quatre said.

"I'm on it," Heero muttered as he hung up the phone.

"Don't move," someone said with an eerie voice. With out any fear of a rifle being at his temple, Heero's eyes glanced at one of the men from the unit squad. He seemed to be drenched in blood. But other than that he was frightened out of his mind. "Give me the phone."

"It doesn't make outside calls—"

"I said give me the god damn phone," The officer said.

"I won't repeat myself," Heero muttered. The officer stared at him. How Heero said that made him shiver.

"Why the hell are you here? Don't you know what the fuck is going on? You're going to die in here," He said.

"I'm aware of that," Heero said.

"You idiot," The man said. "You have no idea, what the fuck is in here. I'm not even sure if it's a woman or not, she's........I don't' know what the hell she is?" The man said. Heero suddenly looked very concerned. What was he talking about? _'He might know about Relena,'_ he thought.

"Please......where is Relena Darlian Peacecraft's room..."

"How the fuck should I know? I only work here to kill something—"

"Poor baby, wont' have any time to think," a voice said. The man panicked then ran for his life. Heero looked around. Where did that voice come from? The man's screaming stopped so suddenly. Even the sound of his foot steps even stopped. Heero listened harder, and thought he heard something else. They were foot steps, but this person didn't wear any shoes. Heero could see a figure in the dark. He couldn't see who it was though.

* * *

_Sibilant at last _

_The circus crawled away _

_With another lover in its arms _

_Dancing on her grave......._

* * *

The figure stopped, and stood there. Heero wasn't sure, but he thought he saw yellow eyes. 

"Hello, Heero."

* * *

**I did warn you! I warned you! If you get nightmare it's not my fault, you read the damn thing. **

**Oh yeah, there was a song in here. It's by 'Cradle of Filth.' This is one of my favorite songs 'Born in a Burial Gown.' Just FYI, in case you're all wondering. **

**So in other cases, looks like somebody is in some serious trouble. Gulp; can you imagine his face when he sees the blood all over Relena? Just have to wait and read. I don't think there was enough blood. I think I should add more, don't you think. I think it's a good idea. Grins evilly**

**Chapter 4 Prey**


	5. Chapter 4 Prey

**Chapter 4 Prey **

**Written by: Atikkin **

**Author note: Here we go again. **

* * *

Heero stared into the darkness of the hallway. He saw a figure just standing there. He heard a voice, but he wasn't just sure who it was. Who ever it was said his name. Heero stepped forward just a bit not wanting to alarm the person, and probably attack him.

"Who are you?" Heero asked the stranger. All of the sudden there was silence. Heero waited for a reply, next thing he heard... was.the stranger's laughter. The person sounded almost like a maniac. Heero had a puzzled look on his face.

"You don't recognize my voice, Heero? Have you forgotten me all ready? It was only a year and six months since I have been in comatose," the sinister voice said. Heero blinked a few times, and realized who was standing in the dark.

"Relena......." Heero said.

"Well he remembers......" Relena said icily. "Did you forget about me Heero? Did you leave me alone in the dark? Were you just waiting to get rid of me, or did you want to fuck.....the now _Mrs. Yui_ up, before you could ever utter a word to me? You must enjoy shattering hearts........I haven't to own one; one you've given to me," Relena said. Heero listened to her voice. That didn't sound like her. Her voice was as cold as his voice. It made his spine go cold ever moment she had spoken. But other than that, it was in a deeper tone. She almost sound like she was growling......like an animal.

"Relena......are you all right?" Heero said. The words just jumped out of his mouth.

"So you don't want to talk about this subject?" Relena muttered. "I guess you're what I expected; a man who doesn't want to feel guilt. But other than that, you're a liar and a coward."

Heero eyes narrowed. What did she just call him?

"I hope you can prove..."

"That you're a coward," Relena said cutting him off. She said to calmly. "You didn't have the guts to just tell me."

"There was nothing going on between us—"

"**THERE WAS HEERO**!" Relena suddenly snapped screaming. Heero actually jumped. He stared almost shocked. Relena had never broken a fuse like that. As long as he's known her, she's never had that kind of temper. "There was.....everything.....you awoken something in me and then you.....in open arms let me waltz in. Yet you were so affectionate and caring-- I fell for you."

"Relena....look we don't have time for this."

"We have lots of time, Heero. Tell me something.....and I want an honest answer."

"Relena....!" Heero said starting to loose his temper. The killer could be anywhere. He knew. For some odd reason, something in Heero's gut kept telling him that the killer was near.

"Why do you hate me?" Relena asked. Heero just stared. He thought he was shot by some rocket launcher.

"Relena.......I don't hate you," Heero said quickly. "We need to get out of here; someone is killing all the people who are on this floor.

"I'm aware of that," Relena said. Heero blinked. How can she say that so calmly?

* * *

Trowa kicked the vent. He crawled to the floor, as Duo jumped down, following him from the ceiling. Duo placed his sunglasses on, so he can see the dark.

"See anything?" Trowa asked.

"Yeah, yeah, give me a second," Duo said pressing buttons. He saw nothing. "It's clear," Duo said.

"All right let's get moving-"Trowa paused.

"What is it?" Duo asked.

"Is that Heero's voice?" Trowa asked. Duo listened, and noticed a strong, deep voice echoing through the halls.

"Yeah, it is," Duo said.

"We should go," Trowa said.

"I'm leading," Duo said walking off. 'Well obviously,' Trowa thought following.

* * *

"Listen to me, Relena. We don't have time. I don't' know who the hell is here, but he killed—"

"It's a bitch not a bastard," Relena informed. Heero paused. _'Since when does she talk like_ _that?_' Heero thought. He shook the thoughts off.

"Relena, I don't care about the gender crap. We need to get out—"

"We..... I never thought you'd actually engage to that sort of attitude towards me. Why so, Heero? You're a married man remember?"

"Relena don't' make this any harder. I'll carry you if I have to!"

"Do what you want. But you're not going to carry me anywhere," Relena said. "In fact," she paused. "I hope you enjoy.....you're stay......there's all kinds of Hell in this-- fucked up place."

"Relena...." Heero hissed. There was no reply. Heero stared. "Relena," He called again. He heard something. He listened hard, and thought he heard something sliding across the floor. "What the hell...." He muttered.

"Heero," someone called. Heero blinked, and stepped back, where he saw another hall way. Out of the darkness, Duo pops out. "Hey there you are," Duo said.

"Did you find Relena?" Trowa asked.

"Yeah," Heero said.

"Well where is she?" Duo asked.

"I don't know. She was just here, and the next moment she was gone," Heero said. There was a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Hey, man, we don't have time for the blues. We got to get the emergency lights. This is ridiculous that we have to walk in the dark like this," Duo said.

"Do you know where the control room is?" Trowa asked.

"I've been in and out of the hospital to see Relena I dont' know how many times.....why wouldn't I know?" Duo asked.

"Excuse me," Trowa said.

"Let's go," Heero said.

"All right, let's-**holy shit**!" Duo said.

"What's wrong?" Heero and Trowa asked.

"Hey, Trowa," Duo said.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Take out the flash light man," Duo said. Trowa dug in his jacket, and pulled out a flash light. After he turned it on, Duo pressed his hands down, and there they all saw blood. They're eyes expanded.

"He was here," Trowa said. Trowa raised the flash light higher. Heero turned his head; there he saw a suppressed face. He backed up, and saw a man hanging from the ceiling. Duo's jaw dropped. The man was hanging upside down. His entire body was skinned, completely. He gulped, and felt his stomach churning.

"OH crap," Duo said as he puked all over the floor. Heero covered his nose.

"What the hell did you eat?" Trowa asked.

"A king size burrito," Duo said.

"You ate the entire thing didn't you?"

"HEY I DIDN'T KNOW THIS WAS GOING TO BE AROUND!"

"Shut up, you want him to hear?" Trowa said.

"Yeah, yeah, bring in on," Duo said wiping his mouth. He stared at his own puke, and grossed out. "Let's get out of here," he said.

"I couldn't agree more," Heero said rubbing his nose to get rid of the smell. They all began to walk into the hallways, until someone's phone started to beep.

"I got it," Heero said. He flipped the phone open, and pressed it against his ear.

"Yo Heero," Wufei said.

"What is it?" Heero asked.

"You'll never get this. But the hospital has genetics records on Relena."

"What......" Heero said.

"I'm in the hematology office; seems like this lab has some stuff about Relena."

"What would genetists want to look at Relena's genes for?"

"I don't know, but it's fishy. I'm hacking into the systems main computer, right now."

"Is the power back on line?" Heero asked.

"No, this room has its own generator," Wufei said.

"All right then get whatever files you need. The rest of us will look for Relena."

"Roger," Wufei said hanging up.

"What's going on?" Duo asked.

"Wufei found something in the hematology office," Heero said.

"Why is he there?" Trowa muttered.

"The feds were trying to blow the place up. Other than that, Wufei found something's about Relena in the hematology lab. I'm not sure why anything about Relena's blood had to be checked."

"That sounds fishy," Duo said.

"What do you think Wufei says about all this?"

"Did you hear something?" Trowa asked after the three heard something gasping. Duo positioned his sunglasses, and caught someone sitting at the corridor.

"There's someone sitting over there," Duo said.

Trowa lifted the flash light. "OH God!"

* * *

Relena looked from the other side of the corridor. She stared at the three men, helping the injured person. She raised a brow. Had she not killed that one? She felt her eyes burn as her sight changed. Everywhere was darkness, while three people stood out in different colors. The injured person was nearly blue......which means he was close to death.

She snorted. '_Well as least he's almost dead_,' she thought. She noticed something in Heero's back pocket; a gun. She glared. A growl escaped her lips.

Duo jerked his head. He looked around. "Did you...."

"Yeah," the other two said.

"That sounded like an animal," Trowa said.

"Oh duh, Sherlock, tell us something we don't' know," Duo said.

"Shut up," Heero hissed. He looked towards the corridor. He caught a glimpse of something. Two orbs were glowing in the dark. Heero looked harder, and saw that they were eyes. Heero's glare hardened. '_So you're the one,'_ he thought. Next moment, Heero knew, those eyes were yellow. Heero's glare nearly dropped, as he saw those. '_What the hell is...?_' he thought. Suddenly the eyes vanished in the darkness.

"Hey man, what's the matter?" Duo asked.

"Look over there do you see anything?" Heero asked. Duo looked very Heero was pointing. There was nothing.

"Nothing dude, why did you see something?" Duo asked.

"Yeah.....but....where did...?" Heero said.

"Don't let.......it fool you. It's clever," the dying man said. Trowa blinked. '_It,'_ he thought.

"Hang on, what do you mean? I don't know understand what you mean by _'it'_, please tell me what's going on? Who's the target?" Trowa said. Suddenly the passed out, and his pulse stopped right then and there. "Damn it," Trowa cursed.

"What's wrong?" Heero said.

"Man down," Trowa informed.

"Ah shit," Duo said.

"Did he say anything?"

"Yeah, he muttered something about watching out for the subject. And it's clever," Trowa said.

"It....?" Heero echoed.

"Okay dude, now that sounds....

"AHHHH!"

The three jumped out of their skins.

* * *

"Please no!" the man screamed shooting his submachine gun. Relena moved within the dark, allowing the man to shoot. She thought some bullet flew pass her head. She jerked to the corner, and landed on her knees. She growled and backed away.

She glanced at him, and noticed that his body was all red. He appeared to be in great shock. She tilted her head, and thought she saw something strange. His heart.....? It was pulsating rapidly, almost out of control. She raised a brow._ 'Well, well,'_ she thought, as she grinned.

Then there was a growl in her mind. It shook her. Relena halted, once she heard it in her mind. Something in her was telling her not to harm him. She felt one side of her head being pierced by some serious pain. Relena backed up against the wall and leaned against it. She sniffed, and felt something warm run down her mouth. Relena pressed against her mouth and her nose. Her vision noticed something rather purplish against her finger tips. Relena wiped it against her other hand, and then noticed something. She stared at her palm which was covered by her victims' blood. She sniffed. Then it became clear......

"But why....?" She whispered. She narrowed her eyes. Something wasn't right.....something wasn't right at all. She felt something inside beginning to burn. She wasn't sure if she wanted to trust it. She glared at the man whose heart continued to pulsate uncontrollably.

"You know....." she said loudly. "You're going to have a heart attack in less and a minute!"

"WHO THE FUCK, ARE YOU? WHERE THE FUCK, ARE YOU? WHO THE FUC--!" the man suddenly choked as he felt his heart beginning to pressure powerfully. He collapsed to the ground, while pulling the trigger to the gun, as the bullets sprayed.

Relena stared at the fallen body. She raised a brow. "Well.....I did warn you." She said shaking her head. She walked away towards another hallway. '_Now to find that damn elevator,'_ she thought. She stopped for a second. She heard voices. She curved her eyes towards one door. There was no label upon it. Relena felt her tongue with a-now-sharp incisor, and tasted blood seconds later.

"Okay," she said. She noticed the electronic door, and the manual locks. She tilted her head to the side.

* * *

"Who do you think was screaming, man?" Duo said.

"I don't' know," Trowa said. Suddenly there was a loud crash. Heero jerked his head to the barred gateway beside the three.

"Wow," Duo said.

"Bars," Trowa said. "Why would they be here?"

"This is the criminal quarters right?" Heero asked.

"Yeah," Duo said. "But I don't think Relena's in there man."

"No," Heero said. "But the sound is coming from here."

"Relena could be in there," Trowa said.

"How so.....?"

"Some of these corridors don't have bars like these; the others have security shields that block the hallways. This barred pathway is just the fire escape route for the criminals."

"No shit?" Duo asked.

"No shit," Trowa answered.

"Well then," Heero said. "Let's see if we can get it open."

"Hold it," Duo said. "He opened his jacket, and pulled out a canteen. The two blinked at what their comrade was up to. "Just a little insurance, with some liquid nitrogen," Duo said. He sprayed something against the bars.

"And where did you get your hands on liquid nitrogen?" Trowa asked.

"I stole it, what do you think I did?" Duo said. The bars made a crackling noise, as Duo kicked the bars down, and they shattered by the impact.

* * *

Relena stopped, and turned around slowly. "Hello," she muttered after hearing that noise. "Now then I wonder, what caused that," she said. A light caught her eye. She closed her eyes suddenly. The light was a little too much. She moved her eyes around until everything went back to normal. Now Relena has a small problem....darkness.....she couldn't see well. She did see the small red light.

Curious, Relena pressed against it. Light flashed from above her. Relena looked up. Generators began to operate, the security door did as well, but it was badly destroyed, after Relena had kicked it open. She turned her attention to the room. There was a glass surface in her way. There were glass sliding doors as well. They were highly tinted, as if they were built to not allow anyone to see through.

"Oh," she spoke. "Now this looks fun," she said.

* * *

"Hey the lights are on," Duo said.

"Someone must have triggered the back up generator," Trowa said.

"Let's move," Heero informed.

* * *

Wufei looked through file to file. Most of them were written upon Relena's years in as a youth, but there was nothing that regarded about her birth. Her birth certificate was also not in the records. Wufei stared to get a bad feeling in his gut. Something just wasn't right to him.

"What is all this? Why are they so concerned about Relena, like this?" He spoke out loud. "Ah damn just get the files, and then I'm out of here," Wufei said. He pressed a disc into the slot, and tapped into the mainframe to get the copies.

* * *

Relena pushed the red panel upon the double doors. They slid smoothing at each side. _'Oh_ _nice,'_ she thought. She peeked inside, and notice lots of computer equipment. She snorts. '_Whatever,'_ she thought. But then saw some of the visual upon the computers display. _'Now_ _what are they doing with my biography?'_ she thought. She pressed the down key, and began to read out what these people were doing to her.

'_**Subject is over stable from the comatose. Symptoms of 'the metaphase' defection only exposes by the subject's personal affairs. The subject is drawn by anger, and has been having temper tantrums for the past year. Doses of Nitrogen, Potassium, and Deoxy Ribose Nucleic Acid (DNA), keep her stable.'**_

_**File 1- Observation report**_

"Well, well, since when did I have temper tantrums?" Relena muttered. "Wasn't I asleep?" Relena moved to another file what said to be '_Physical observation_.' After tapping 'enter' all Relena saw were her x-rays. 'What's wrong with my bones?' she thought curiously. She read the caption at the side of a strange looking x-ray of her bones. Relena wasn't sure what to make out of it. It was too strange.

'_**Subjects physical form appears to be advancing to a stage of a higher metamorphosis, and signs of continuous cell division. Sooner of later the subject may suffer from Trisomy; in later cases Leukemia. No details in which may occur in future events. There are traces of iron, potassium, sodium, argon, and heavy traces of steroids mixed in subject's DNA.'**_

'_**Subject's DNA continues to multiply an unusual multiplication of red blood cells. T-Cells are beginning to form into an evolved structure.**_

_**'Subject's skeletal and neural structures, seem to be forming into 'Primal' physical structures.'**_

'_Now what the hell is Primal one?'_ she thought. She looked at her arms. They looked tighter against her bones, but other than that she feel as if something in her body was sucking up everything that is human inside her. '_Primal one...what is Primal one?_'

Relena grabbed the mouse, and pulled down the arrow to anywhere that says _'Primal one._' Apparently there were none. Relena growled, and jumped to the search program.

The monitor display in red '**Top Secret'**; Relena felt herself getting rather frustrated with this mystery bullshit. Why is she here? Whose keeping her captive in this hell-hole, where nurses would give her injections that hurt like hell, security guards wanting to kill you, a butler who leaves you alone, but more likely a man you thought you'd loved is now nothing more but an enemy-'enemy?'

"Enemy......what the hell am I thinking?" Relena muttered. "What the hell is going on with me?"

She closed her eyes.

* * *

_Roars rumbled through the skies, as well as the darkened lands. People of old civilizations danced, and leaped around, while blood had coated them. They screamed out to the skies, as the roars sang through the night._

_The skies were dark, but bright lights....almost like stars shined magnificently as the storm beat through the clouds, creating a troublesome dance of lightning._

_Relena stood on her feet, and watched all this. What did it all mean? What was going on?_

_She heard herself breath. Her breathing was strange. She breathed out again, and noticed that she was making a strange sound out of her mouth. Was her voice cracking up from something? She stopped breathing for one moment. But then the same sound rang against her ears. She blinked._

_'**I'm not...'** she thought. She spun around, and there it was!_

* * *

Relena screamed. Her voice rang out and echoed through eat all way. But she didn't really sound like herself. It was mixed. Her voice was normal at first, until it became a monstrous roar.

"**OH GOD**!" her jumbled voice screamed out in agony. Her mind felt like it was going to explode from something. "**AHHH, SHIT, WHAT THE FUCK, IS THIS?!"** She screamed.

* * *

Heero heard her. It had to be her. He knew that voice. He rushed ahead of the two.

Duo had trouble keeping up with him. Trowa on the other hand calmly glided through out the hall way.

"Where is she, man?" Duo said.

"Shut up!" Heero said getting frustrated. He reached a hallway, and noticed that there were dead bodies, all over the place. Most of them were skinned, and their internal flesh was exposed. Some of their guts were hanging off of them.

Duo turned around, and looked the other way. Trowa gulped.

"Who the hell could have...?" Heero said.

"That's one hell of a murderer," Duo muttered. Duo realized that there was blood against the wall he was leaning on. After he saw it, he backed away quickly, and stepped on something. He looked down, and saw intestines. Duo cringed. "Oh man," he said before he started to vomit again.

Heero rolled his eyes.

"**SUCK IT UP, DUO**!" he snapped.

"Well excuse-"Duo puked again.

"Heero this is something some people cannot handle. I'm almost ready to vomit," Trowa said.

Heero growled. "We have to find Relena!"

* * *

Relena felt her head beginning to throb. It was one massive headache. She sighed, and looked at the corner, which caught her eye. She looked again, and saw a card surrounded by a glass safe. There was a coding device, but like the other things Relena could not open.......she breaks the glass, and took out the card.

"Primal," she said as she read it. She looked at the computer. '_I have to know,'_ she thought. '_Why are they keeping me here? Why am I like this?'_

Relena slashed the card at the card-reading device against another computer. Sure access denied. But what she was looking for was the information of the card. The monitor displayed something, and Relena glared. Part of her knew it was logical, but the other part of her was pretty surprised. This made her rather.....pissed.

'_Well, well,'_ she thought. _'Looks like Pagan has a lot to explain,' _she thought. She held the card for a second, before she puts it in a small pocket in her pants.

**_Time to get out, Relena. Are you scared yet? Are you going to chicken out like some people..._**

"Shut up," Relena said. She peeked out the hallway to make sure no one was around. She looked up to find the lights on. She growled. She had much better advantage in the dark. The light wasn't a good friend right now. '_Damn it, this fucking stinks,'_ she thought.

She thought she saw Heero pasting by from the other hallway. She blinked. But then she saw Trowa and Duo. Duo began to look her way. Relena jolted behind the door.

Duo paused. He thought he saw something. He looked ahead, and saw the other two going. He shook his head, as he continued walking.

Relena poked her head out of the door again. '_Fuck,'_ she thought. A noise caught her ears. She tilted her head, and heard some voice that belonged to men. '_Oh, joy, more to slaughter_,' she thought.

* * *

"All units search and retrieve subject. If you see or contact any of those Gundam boys....have them removed immediately," the voice from the radio said. All of the soldiers began to move in different directions. All they had come across was blood, and corpses. Fear had arisen from the grave, and now they all saw something powerful in this place.

"Jesus Christ," a man said.

"What's in this place?" Another demanded.

* * *

Relena tapped against the generator. "The last thing you'll ever see," she answered the man from afar. She fists bashed right through the metal surface. Her knuckles began to bleed.

The lights went out.

"That's better," she muttered.

* * *

"Ah, not again," Duo said.

"Shit," Heero hissed. "Who keeps fucking with the lights?" Heero demanded.

"DON'T MOVE!" someone screamed. The three glanced at a group of men with large rifles. "You three will return to the lower levels. You are trespassing."

"I'm not trespassing shit. I'm here to find..."

"Who ever you're trying to find, you may look some other time. We have a serial kill here in this hospital. Now remove yourself from this place at once."

Heero, Trowa, and Duo growled almost in anger. The men kept their rifles in check, but one of them noticed a strange crackling sound from upon. Suddenly a hand covers his face. He screamed out as he was taken up to the ceiling. His neck cracked the next moment, as blood fell to the ground.

The men stared, as they saw the corpse fall down the ground, only to find that the body was missing a head. Everyone looked up, and saw nothing.

Duo blinked, and heard something from behind him. Trowa thought he heard that as well. The two turned their heads just slightly. They saw a pair of yellow eyes staring at them. Duo nearly leaped out of his skin.

**"Wow**-"He said. Suddenly a head came right at him. Duo held it for a second, before he screamed, and threw the head of the dead officer. Heero spun around, and saw the figure with yellow eyes again. They shined brightly before vanishing.

"**GET OUT OF THE WAY**," one of the soldiers said before they started firing in the hallway. The walls began to crumble from all bullets flying. Heero growled. '_Who the hell was that?_' he thought.

The men stopped firing at whatever. They didn't know what they could've hit. One of them looked harder in the dark. He pressed a small switch to the flash light upon his sub machine gun. He moved the light around trying to see what he could've shot. The other men looked as well, and saw merely nothing in the darkened hall way.

Heero's eyes narrowed, and looked everywhere. There was nothing. '_Where did_......' he thought.

"This is creepy," Duo said.

"You can say that again," Trowa said.

The men lowered their weapons. "Proceed to search. Have these men returned to the lower floors," the commander said.

"Hey man, I don't think you get it..." Duo said.

"I don't think you get it sir," the commander said. He began to walk with his troops towards the dark hallway.

"You know," someone said from above. The three Gundams nearly jumped. "He doesn't get it."

"Who......" Duo said. The voice was familiar. Duo just wasn't sure by that tone of voice. Heero made that voice repeat in his mind over and over, until he knew the owner. '_Relena,'_ He thought. '_It can't be_.'

"What's going on?" The commander said. Suddenly a large hand grabbed his entire cranium. With enough force, the hand tore the commander's head from his neck. His body fell to the ground instantly. From that moment, the other soldiers commence fire at whatever was on the ceiling. There was nothing.

"Damn it," Heero said. "Hey," He said to the soldiers behind him. They didn't speak. They were too shocked at what just happened. Duo growled, and smacked one of them upside the head.

"Hello, are you still on Earth? Give me that damn thing!" Duo said taking the rifle.

* * *

The men continued shooting up at the ceiling. They ignored from what was below them.

"**BOO!"** Relena screamed, and her hands struck right at two men's groins. Relena thought about Heero for a second. A growl escaped from her before she pulled them off. The men screamed out in mid-terror. "I should've asked if you had kids," she hissed, before she stuck them right into their mouths. "I hope you're good as this job, because you're wives probably won't do it for you......anymore," she said. She punched both of them, their faces bashed within their skulls.

She whirled around, and her mouth met the live man's stomach. Her teeth sunk right into him, as she began to tear at his epidermis. Her hands widened the gap she had made. Then with the now lengthened finger nails, she raked up the guts that began to fall obediently from his body. The man stopped breathing, and shuddered. He slid from the wall to the floor, and a puddle of blood began to form. Relena tilts her head.

"Shit happens," she muttered. She didn't even think saying it. It just came out of her mouth. She slowly turned her head around, and saw Trowa fighting with one of the soldiers trying to get the rifle from him. Her head twitched. She wanted to fight. '_Oh no_,' she thought. '_Not now_.' Relena moved down the hallway, and began to run. She needed to find another way out, since there are soldiers swarming all around. She knew they'd be all over the elevator. But then again, she could kill them all. For some odd reason, she felt that she could.

'_What are you saying?'_ she thought. '_How can you be so confident of killing them? This is ridiculous. One day, I find Heero with some bitch, and their fucking around. Next thing, I have a nervous break down due to stress. I was practically raped. I don't remember anything that happened over a year ago after the accident. I hear my brother doesn't want to talk to me. Now I'm killing......how the hell, am I killing these people? Where did this strength come from_ _anyway? Why the hell do I enjoy it?'_ There were so many questions. She didn't know where to start searching for answers.

Relena glanced at the card once again. '_This will get all my answers. I just wonder how I'm going to get there without anyone noticing.'_

She growled, so suddenly. She felt her head. It was throbbing with greater pain this time. Before it was only her body twitching and struggling, as if something in her was trying to get it. And apparently it did when she attacked all those people. It had a feeling it was over yet. But right now, she was more worried about her head. Relena hissed as it began to throb, in many waves of pain. It felt like her mind was exploding from something.

'_Why in God's great name does everything on my body hurt like hell?'_ she thought. She grunted, trying to sigh her way out of the pain. Her ears were banging, as she heard trouble coming. '_Ah crap,'_ she thought muttering. '_More of those shit soldiers, instead of foot soldiers_. _Killing them be too easy.' _

She turned her gaze at a familiar door. She tilted her head, and saw the corpse that was inside. Relena raised a brow, and then things became rather clear for her. A very vicious idea just popped into her head. Relena curled her fingers, and felt for the sharp claw that was on her index finger.

* * *

The soldiers began to move in packs. The covered every corner and hallway on the floor. The picked up the corpses, and placed them in black bag-gages. The soldiers stood guard at certain doors, as large lamp posts were set near their feet. They faced the hallway, which they think the enemy may be hiding. Almost five to six soldiers stood guarding

The three boys observed of how these soldiers were working. They had bombs set at the hallway aside from them.

"What do you their trying to blow up in here?" Duo asked.

"I don't' know," Trowa said. "But their not going to allow these other patients to live; these feds are screwed up."

"I can't believe it," Duo said.

Heero was silent. He kept thinking about the person with yellow eyes. Was it Relena? Could it have been her? Did she actually kill those people? Heero struggled internally. He wasn't sure if it was true. Relena...a killer....sure he speculated that she was, but he didn't think she was like this. He thought she was like Hannibal doctor....he didn't remember the name. Perhaps knew, since he saw that movie 'Silence of the lambs,' too many damn times.

'_Relena,'_ he thought. _'What happened to you? Am I the cause?'_

"Hey Heero," Duo said. The perfect soldiers stared at his comrade. "You cool?" Heero only grunted in response. 'No not really,' he thought.

"Well this is interesting," Keyes said suddenly appearing. "I told you boys to back off, and now look what happens. You boys are walking on physical evidence of a crime more violent than any other we have came across. Right now we have trouble finding the suspect."

"Hey man, we were worried about Relena..."

"I don't' care about your issues, Mr. Maxwell. As far as I'm concern you boys are trouble. I don't what the hell were you thinking. You got one of your own in the hematology office doing some bullshit, I don't' know what, then another running around in the stairway, and there you three are in the very floor where a murderer could have capped you any time."

"I don't' care if I die. If it comes, it comes," Heero said.

"Excuse me, Mr. Yui; no one is donating their lives to death. You violated the entire operation."

"How did we do that?" Heero said almost demanding.

"Where suspect?" Keyes said.

"Where's Relena?"

"I don't know," Keyes said. "I thought you might."

Heero was silent.

"Right," Keyes said walking away. Heero gritted his teeth, as he gripped his hand into a tight fist.

'_That son of a bitch, I should just kill him and get it over with,'_ Heero thought.

"HEY WE GOT A SURVIVOR!" someone screamed out. He headed back into a room, where he talked to a woman whose body was shaking rapidly. Her face was tattered and blemished with bruises and cuts. Her jaw was torn completely apart. Her eyes were missing. Her hands appeared to be covered with cuts, as her fingers slowly landed to the ground.

"Oh man," one of the men said entering. "Get the medics here now."

"Someone, get those three out of here," Keyes ordered.

"Yes sir," the soldier said. The man grabbed Duo, Trowa, and Heero. Duo struggled.

"Get your fucking hands off of me!" Duo snapped. Suddenly a rifle hit him right in the face. Heero jerked between Duo and the gun, and held it firmly. The soldier couldn't move the weapon. He stared at Heero. His eyes looked so cold that he suddenly let the rifle go. It was as if he was hypnotized for Heero's eerie gaze.

"Let's go," Heero muttered to the two, before he un-loaded the rifle, and dropped it to the ground.

* * *

Wufei and Quatre were waiting outside of the hospital. It had been almost thirty five minutes before the other came back. Wufei and Quatre got up from their places, and walked toward their comrades.

"Where's Relena?" Wufei said.

"She's up there....some where in the tenth floor." Heero said. Wufei listened hard to Heero's voice, and notice that he was troubled.

"What is wrong?" Wufei asked.

"Relena......She...." Heero began.

"The guys up stairs.....their dead....Relena.....well....pretty much does what any other killer might do." Duo said explained. A wave of shock came over the two.

"But that's not true....how," Quatre said.

"I don't know," Duo said.

"Relena killed those people. That doesn't sound possible. She had been in comatose for long; she doesn't have the strength to do anything like that. Wait a minute; what, am I saying....she could never; do something like that. Are you sure, Heero isn't speculating things again?"

"What the fuck was that?!" Heero suddenly snapped. He charged at Wufei full force. The other three began to pull the two apart. Quatre held onto Wufei, while he struggled to hit Heero. Duo and Trowa on the hand were dealing with a now wild soldier.

"Heero, calm down, man; **CALM DOWN**!" Duo said. Heero eased a little. His breathing became rather raspy.

"Look, we all are worried, and that is okay," Duo said. "Right now we have to let them find her, and make sure she's okay. Is that a deal?"

Everyone was silent for a second. Trowa and Quatre nodded, as Wufei grunted. Heero growled.

"Fine," Duo said. "Now you two apologize." Wufei and Heero stared at Duo. "I'm not fucking around."

"GRR.....fine.....sorry," Wufei said.

"Same here," Heero said plainly, as they were set three from everyone's grasps.

* * *

"Her pulse is fine, but it's growing weak. We need her to get to the other hospital now," The soldiers said. He held a walkie-talkie in his hand. He reported that the suspect was missing on the tenth floor. He leaned against the elevator wall, as his hand held firmly at the divan, in which the victim was placed.

"We need to find the subject. Her majesty is not going to like this," the voice of Keyes uttered.

"Roger," the soldier said. Suddenly felt something wet land on nose. He gasped and wiped it. It was blood! He looked and noticed a trail of it dripping from the ceiling. The other soldiers saw this, and raised their weapons at the ceiling. When the elevator doors opened, the man hit the red switch on the panel next to the double doors. The doors remained opened, as he waved his gun to move the victim and the solider out of the elevator.

"Johnson, have a look on the second floor, elevator doors. She's right on top."

* * *

The elevator doors opened. One of them poked his head out. He wore a metal helmet with red shades. He saw a body. But he couldn't make out if it was her or not. "Oh God," he said getting sick. "Hey man, I think you better open it. I think it's her," the man said through the intercom.

* * *

"Roger," the soldier said. There was man next to him. He was upon a ladder ready to open the small emergency door. The soldier nodded to have the door opened. Gently, the solider twisted the knob, and then opened it. There, fell a body covered in blood. It was skinned.

"What the crap?" The soldiers said.

The ambulance car rode swiftly. The driver refused to look what was happening behind him. The body was covered with cuts and bruises. Some parts of the woman's body looked at if it had been obliterated. The man next to her spoke through an intercom of her condition. But suddenly she moves. More likely she jerked. A sound escapes her lips.

The man heard a faint sound of sobbing. "Ms," he asked. "Can you hear me?" There was no sound. He stared at her features. But then something catches his eye. Her skin was in ripples. He pressed against it, and pulled it as it tore.

"What the...."

**"ARGH!"**

Her hand jerked at the man's throat, and brought his face towards hers. The skin on the hand began to fall apart. Her right hand tore at the face, as it was ripped away. There was another mound of flesh, and it was wiped way. There was another face; Relena's face.

"What the fuck?" She said finishing the man's sentence. Her voice was deep, as that crackling noise escaped from her mouth again. She roared out, and large teeth extended from her gums.

The man screamed.

* * *

**OH I hope I scared some of you people. I really hope I did. laughs evilly**

**Now wait till next time, when the mystery grows, with the files Wufei has found.**

**Bye for now **

**Chapter 5 Disorder within thy Precious** **Blood**


	6. Chapter 5 Disorder in Thy Blood

Chapter 5 Disorder in thy Blood Written by: Atikkin 

It had been two days. There was no sign of Relena anywhere. Heero began to wonder, if she had escaped from the hospital, before the federal officers destroyed the entire building. That really made Heero wonder; why did they destroy the hospital? Was there was some sort of contamination? What was wrong? If so there was some infection going around, Heero and the other would in another hospital for observation. But all they got was an order to stand aside from Keyes's business. Heero growled, not wanting to think about that damn Keyes.

Heero leaned against the open window, which lead to the balcony. The moon was high in the sky; phosphorescent as ever it seemed. It had a sense of terror behind that slight glow. It seemed rather gloomy. 'Wow,' Heero thought.

He turned his head around, and looked upon his shoulder, as he saw his comrades going to work. An old feeling came back to Heero's system. He hadn't felt like this for at least a year. 'A year and six months,' thought Heero as he sighed. He began to think more about the situation.

The deal with Relena was quite a mystery. Learning that she was the one who killed all those people, made him wonder why so? How did Relena kill those people? He remembered the corpses of all those soldiers. They seemed to be demolish....crushed....torn....but most all killed in the most brutal methods that Heero had never glance upon before. Relena seemed to have stealth. She was also....agile. Heero remembered the men screaming like that. He almost thought he heard her laughing in satisfaction.

Heero felt his stomach churn. So many waves of shock covered his body that he needed to lay against the window more.

'It wasn't her,' he thought. He hissed. Guilt washed over him as he thought he heard her crying some where, probably hurting herself from what she had discovered about him. He should know. He remembers when he was with some certain woman he had been dating. Her name was Linda. He remembered when she had cut her wrist apart with razors. Her entire arm was covered with them. He remembered her crying. From that point on, Heero stopped seeing Linda. Relena went back to being herself.

Heero imagined her from that time for a brief moment. Something in her eyes seemed troubled when Heero was romancing Linda. She seemed to ....terrified, but more likely miserable. Besides all those emotions, Heero thought she might express anger....which she didn't. She almost looked like she was fighting her temper, trying to calm herself. But for what; why was she trying to keep her cool? She had every right to snap at him....like she did in the hospital. Why didn't she do this before?

'She looked like she didn't want it to come out,' he thought.

"Hey, Heero," Duo said. Heero turned around, and faced him. "Are you okay?"

Heero grunted, positive.

"Man and I thought you might be in the same shock as I am," Duo said.

"Maybe I am,' Heero said. Duo blinked and glanced at Heero's expressionless face. The God of Death nodded. 'Well sure he is. He and Relena did in fact have something going on,' he thought.

"Hey I got something here," Wufei said tapping against the key board to the computer.

"What is it?" Quatre said.

"Well, I'm not a hematologist, but I can tell you that these people were seriously watching her DNA, and I mean a lot. Take a look at these three patterns of her blood type." Wufei said enlarging the images. There were three sets of DNA patterns. The first appeared to be a normal double helix. RNA, nucleotides, and ribosomes, appeared normal. The second image however seemed to look rather confusing. There were more nucleotides than usual. There was a stand of RNA between the double strands, which held the nucleotides, and nitrogen bases. The third image however, differed from the other two. It had three stands of RNA, more nucleotides, and a series of nitrogen bases. There were other chemicals, which the boys had no knowledge of.

"Okay, this shit is weird," Duo said.

"Really," Quatre said.

"There's more," Wufei said. He tapped into another file, and found some Relena's cells that were observed. There was an over amount of mitochondria. Apparently, there was nothing but mitochondria in her cells. The nucleus seemed to split in two, and had spikes which attached themselves against the mitochondria.

"How is her blood like this? What did they do?"

"Hey, Wufei tap against that caption at the side," Duo said. Wufei tapped against the blue screen, and brought up a caption. It more likely an observation dispatch, which explained much about Relena's genotype.

'Subject has been experience higher mutation velocity. Cell division is tripling every twenty four hours, while the subject is injected with anesthesia, and chemical 'Amayael.'

"Relena was injected with anesthesia?" Trowa said. They all looked at each other.

"Something tells me she wasn't in comatose," Duo said.

"Same here," Everyone said.

'Subject seemed to wake up, and experience immense irritabilities. She continues raving about something about her past. Perhaps, this was her kind of behavior as a child. Other than that she's been sitting in the bed trying to rip out of her restrainer. Sometimes, she would hum a strange melody......however would eventually return to the same behavior involving her annoyance towards all the hospital employers.'

"Relena, a temper......" Duo said. He shook his head. "No way, the girl, never had one," He said.

"We know that," Trowa said.

"What were these people doing? How come they told us that she was comatose? Why did they exploit to this sort of situation?" Quatre said.

"I don't know, but what ever is happening to Relena has a lot to do with her wacko blood, and what those people did to fry her pain on drugs," Duo said.

"How could they do such a thing to her?"

"They were planning something," Heero muttered.

"What do you mean?" Wufei said.

"It's just a theory. But I think they were trying to conduct some experiment. Almost two years ago, I did notice Relena acting strangely."

"What do you mean strangely?"

"What was that?" Duo said.

"Relena didn't seem like herself. Sometimes she would often run off somewhere, and start crying for no reason. I thought she was bipolar."

"That's what bipolar patients do; this isn't surprising," Duo said.

"Shut up, and let me finish," Heero said coldly. The God of Death stares, and snorted, while putting his elbows over his head. "I'm saying, she didn't look like she was in some emotional stress, but I think stress in general. Her work and everything really shook her up a bit. But besides that she's been waking up at night, and going back and fourth into the kitchen, drinking tons of water."

"She saw her at night?" Wufei said.

"Yeah, whenever she makes some noise, she makes me think there's an intruder in the house. I simply check out what she's doing."

"How is getting up at night odd?" Duo asked.

"She did every night, coming down from the stairs, sweating her ass off, as she's seen something that scared the shit out of her," Heero briefly explained. Duo's mouth shaped into a small 'O.'

"She's also been cutting herself with razors," Heero said. The room went seriously silent. The four stared at him, as they did when he announced he was getting married.

"She was cutting.....CUTTING HERSELF!" Duo snapped. Heero nodded.

"Yeah, and I wonder why?" Quatre said rather coldly. Heero narrowed his eyes.

"Don't' you fucking blame me; for what happened to her, Quatre!" Heero snapped. "Right, I think I actually allowed her to get beaten and raped by some mother-fucking shit heads out in the streets, I put her in the hospital bed after having a seizure, and now I think I caused her TO KILL NEARLY THIRTY FIVE SOLDIERS IN THAT FUCKING HOSPTIAL!" Heero said screaming. The four lost their ability to breath. They gulped loudly. They never had seen Heero explode that way before. In fact, he never lost his cool-not like that as least.

Heero walked towards the couch, and sat down roughly, as he ran his fingers though his hair, and started to pull on it.

"Okay, people this is no time for blaming, for what happened okay," Wufei said. "All we need to do now is find Relena, and find out what is going on around here. She was put in the hospital for other reasons. Shouldn't we find out what they were? We're her bodyguards remember?"

Everyone was silent. They finally agreed, after Heero stopped pulling his hair.

"All right," Heero said. "Wufei, continue your investigation. I'm going on a search. Duo, try and find out about this Keyes; follow him don't let him out of your sight. Quatre go through federal files on what had really happened that day when Relena was found in the alley. As for you Trowa, find Pagan."

Trowa stared rather puzzled, and then got what Heero was saying. He nodded. "Understood," Trowa said.

"Good. Let's get to work," Heero said.

Duo tip toes towards the federal office. The entire place was guarded like a fortress. It reminded Duo of a large prison he had to escape from. He was about thirteen....only the entire court thought he was older, considering he was acting as someone else. He was one of his first few missions before he was allowed to operate the Mobile Suit Gundam, Deathscythe.

"Okay," he said. He paced towards the side gate, and looked ahead. Guards were everywhere. 'Well, this is no walk in the park,' Duo thought. Next moment, he saw Keyes coming out of the building with a pack of men. Keyes looked rather angered about something. He also looked like he was crushed. Duo knew that look whenever he failed a mission. He glared hard at him. Something told him that Keyes just got snapped at. Probably at the real person, who wanted to blow the hospital?!

"That fucker, who ever he is, nearly killed Relena," Duo whispered. He moved towards the corner of the sidewalk, and glanced at the front gate. Keyes was approaching a car. Duo kneeled down to his one knee, and raised his let arm. His positioned his watch to face towards the car. A laser gleamed across the street, as it aimed at the car. Duo pressed a small panel, as a small metal clip discharged from the watch, and landed against the tail light of the car. 'Bingo,' Duo thought, as Keyes climbed into the back seat. 'Now to see where the hell he's going,' he thought.

Duo turned slightly, and lightly whistled, as Quatre appeared out of the middle of no where. Duo motioned his body telling Quatre to go now. Quatre sighed, and made his way down towards the station. 'Thank God, we're part of the federal system.' Quatre thought.

Trowa came inside the house. He looked around Pagan. Very strangely, the old butler was no where in sight. Trowa calmly went towards the kitchen. He wasn't there. Trowa remembered when Pagan was using the phone. He looked absolutely frightened about something. Trowa didn't know what he was talking about, but he was certain it had to do much with Relena. 'But where did he go?' Trowa thought. He walked out of the kitchen, and went up the stairs.

Trowa made his way down the hallway towards Millard's office. As he opened the door Millard was sitting at his desk, while his wife spun around with a look of panic.

"Trowa," Noin said.

"Good evening," Trowa said.

"Trowa, what in God's name happened? I just heard the entire hospital exploded." Millard said.

"Yes it has."

"How can you say that so calmly, Trowa? How can you? My sister was in there!"

"No. Apparently, it seemed that Relena had escaped before the explosion."

"What....?" Noin said. Millard collapsed. He sighed, and ran a hand through his long mane. "She's alive!" Noin said.

"Weren't you told," Trowa said.

"No," Noin said.

"So it happened again; they told you something different," Trowa muttered.

"Told us what....the feds," Noin said.

"You look like you got something to talk about. Start talking," Millard said.

"Well...." Trowa began. "For starters, Relena was never in comatose."

"I beg your pardon," Noin said.

"What do you mean?"

"Quatre is looking to what had really happened that night when Relena was rushed to the hospital after her rape. Some else happened on that, which we don't understand. There's a big mystery of what had happened that night."

"What...are you..."

"Let me finish, before you start running off to conclusions. We do think that Relena did kill those men in the alley, but we believe it was in an act of defense. Relena didn't kill them intentionally."

"What do you mean Relena killed those men? That's ridiculous," Noin said.

"Tell that to the forty five deaths and seven casualties she had caused two days ago, after she walked out of the hospital."

The room went silent.

"GET OUT!" Millard boomed.

"No wait, Millard!" Noin said. She turned back to Trowa. "Trowa, can you prove this?"

"I could, if I can find Pagan."

Millard looked rather puzzled when Trowa had mentioned the old man. "What of him?"

"During the time, Relena had been in the house, before the incident, she had been acting rather peculiar, which alarmed him. I'm not sure what. However, I did remember Pagan reacting rather strangely, whenever he made phone calls."

"Phone calls," Noin said.

"Yes. He would usually stand there talking to someone. I'm not sure how, but he was speaking about Relena."

"Are you sure?" Millard said angrily.

"I know this comes as a shock."

"You damn right this comes as a shock. You just told me my own sister had killed someone."

"People...."Trowa corrected.

"What happened to her? How did this happen?" Noin demanded.

"I don't know. We're looking right into it."

"The hospital told us lies," Millard said.

"Yes they did. Wufei had come across some interesting files that were in the hospital computer mainframe. He's not sure what the files are trying to talk about. But he's fitting the puzzle one by one."

"What of the others?" Millard said.

"They're investigating the situation."

"Where's Relena?" Noin said.

"I don't' know. Just a day ago, we got a clue that she was in an ambulance truck. The vehicle was found outside of the city. The paramedics were dead, and only dead remains of skin were found in the car. Relena seemed to have used it to get out of the hospital. It was camouflage to fool everyone."

"I can't hear this," Noin said practically choking about the details. Millard even choked.

"I'm sorry," Trowa said.

"Where's Pagan?" Millard said.

"I'll have the rest of the servant look for him," Noin said pressing the intercom. As she spoke out the message, Millard had his own conflicts stirring in him internally. He couldn't believe this. His sister......killed people. She wasn't a killer. How did she do this? She would never do such a thing, as to kill people. She was a pacifist. Pacifists don't do this short of thing; warfare, or other matters, they don't use violence.

Noin suddenly gasped.

"What's the matter?" Millard said.

"Pagan," Noin began as she turned her gaze to the two gentlemen. "He's gone."

"Gone...?" Trowa said.

"What do you mean he's gone?"

"A maid went into his room, and found that it was empty," Noin said.

"What....how....what the hell is going on here?" Millard said.

"That's the same question I had in mind," Trowa said.

"Damn it," Millard said grabbing his coat. "Trowa, take me to the others. We need a meeting now." Millard walked out the door with Noin and Trowa following him.

Heero had been driving around everywhere. He wasn't sure what he was doing. Yes, he sent himself out to search for her. But how can he do that when he didn't know where to start looking. She could be anywhere. Heero growled frustrated. Why is this happening? 'She could be home doing her work, or even go for a swim at the pool. But no, I just had to be a jack ass, and ignore her emotional. Damn it Heero, and you knew how she felt about you.' He thought mentally punching himself over and over.

Heero looked around every part that was outside of the city. He even screamed out her name from the window, hoping she would respond. There was nothing. Heero slammed the steering wheel. He nearly screamed out, to let go of the frustration. No, he had to keep his cool. He leaned against his back against the chair. 'This is my fault,' he thought. 'This is my fault.'

"I FUCKING SCREWED UP!" he screamed. He punched the horn of his car, as his head slammed against the wheel. "Fuck."

Quatre walked quickly before anyone had noticed him with five discs in his hand. He huddled to the corner where Duo had been waiting. Duo was actually asleep. He leaned the wall, with his arms crossed. His eyes were completely shut, as dropped started to come down to his cheek, while he snored silently.

"DUO," Quatre screamed startling the God of Death. Duo looked at every direction, to find out what the hell awoke him. He looked up and saw Quatre. 'Oh wait,' Duo thought as he got up. He stretched a little, and yawned.

"Get anything?" Duo asked before the discs slammed right into his face. Duo snarled.

"What was that for?" Duo snapped.

"For not keeping a look out," Quatre said as he walked away.

"Shish," Duo muttered, as he held the discs, which were vital information. Duo puts them in his jacket, as he walked off. Thunder suddenly clashed in the sky. 'OH Damn,' Duo thought as rain fell.

She opened her eyes, and saw the window. It was a beautiful sight, just seeing the rain fall. It had been so long since she had seen rain. The way it fell upon the trees, making everything moist. She even admired how cold it was.

Relena looked around and wondered where she was. When she suddenly remembered, she sighed. 'OH right,' she thought. Her memories swarm around her, as she remembered tearing the paramedic's throat. She spun around and attacked the driver, whom was screaming. Of course, she didn't' exactly attack him. She felt that wasn't supposed too. Then again, the man drove them right off the road, hit a tree which lead him to his demise. Relena snorted, not caring what had happened to the stupid driver.

"Pathetic," she muttered. Relena blinked. 'Now where did that come from?' she thought.

Relena went on her back, feeling the bed beneath. She didn't remember much of how she got here. She was sure that she stolen some money from the paramedic who was next to her. She got lucky steeling their under garments, which were covered with little blood. But there was no significance. Lucky for her she found a motel, and strolled right in, with out no one noticing the blood in her hair.

Relena narrowed her eyes slightly, as if she was responding that she didn't' really care. 'Cops are cops; they can bring it on for all I care,' she thought. She paused. Since when was she competitive? Relena raise herself, as she sat upon the bed. She thought about the recent events that had happened.

She didn't understand it. She felt that a part of her was trying to be released. This feeling she had was familiar. Strangely, Relena didn't remember where the feeling originated from. All she knew was that her attitude has been changing. She was angry, almost all the time. She was never breaking down to sadness. Stress seemed nothing. Compassion was nothing. It all seemed that all her emotions had shut down, all except her temper. 'Since when I do have a temper,' she thought.

Relena continued her thoughts. She remembered, vaguely killing those men. She didn't even gross out or scream in agony for what she had committed. She almost seemed to not even care for what had happened to those men. She felt nothing. What she was felt She enjoyed those kills.

How could she think like that!?

Relena jerked from her bed. She needed a shower now! Relena raced to the bathroom, quickly. She stripped every shred of clothing she had on her. Relena went right into the shower, and turned on the water. Hot water immediately came upon her body. Relena sighed, feeling warmth. All she had felt was nothing but the cold. Relena remained under the water for a long while. Until, she twisted the knob to cold. Cold water washed over her body, as her body felt the cool sensation. The heat on her body never ceased however. She closed her eyes, and tried relaxing. Then something on her skin caught her attention. She looked at her arm, and noticed her hair.......a large amount of it.

Relena's eyes expanded, as she gasped. She pushed herself out of the shower, and gazed at the mirror. She wiped vigorously with all the steam that filled the small room. Relena stared at her head. There was a huge bald spot covered in blood. She raised her hand against her head, as she pulled her hair that fell fall instantly. Relena felt her breathing increasing. 'Oh my God, what's happening?' she thought. She ran her hands through her hair as it began to all fall out. Blood covered her head, as the hairs were removed from her skull.

Relena began to sob. "What's happening?" She said. Everything came completely off. Relena choked out. She couldn't believe this. What was happening to her? Relena moved her hands around her head, as she felt something....... It was strange. She also felt the other side of her head, and it was the same strange feeling. Relena looked hard in the mirror and saw a black, thorn like object coming out of her head. She found another at the other side of her head—in fact two of them. Relena blinked in wonder. What were those?

Relena saw the blood on her head. Her blood.....it didn't seem so correct. It was shining, not like regular blood. It was somewhat different.....metallic looking. Relena wiped it against the sink, and saw that it was sort of metallic looking. She stepped back. What was going on with her? Relena felt her jaw, and noticed something loose. Relena felt for her teeth, as tore out her incisor. Relena held the tooth in her hand. She felt for the empty spot, which was filled. Relena blinked, and opened her mouth to find a very long, long, fang just sitting there poking at her lower lip.

Relena's heart began to thump in her chest. 'My hair, my teeth,' she thought. 'What's going on?' she thought. Relena's body didn't' feel very correct. She gasped out, as she felt pain swept over her entire body. Relena turned around, and turned the water off, as she made her way towards the bedroom. She pressed her temple as a sharp pain entered. Relena grabs the blanket on the bed, and wrapped it around her naked form. She lays down, trying to get comfortable.

'What's happening to me?' she thought, as the strange thorn like objects continued to grow on her head. Relena felt them, and she shivered with discomfort. She closed her eyes, and heard something in her mind. They were strange sounds; the sound of roars.

Until the next chapter then, see you all around, and remember to review after you have read.

Chapter 6 Unknown 


	7. Chapter 6 Unknown

**Chapter 6 Unknown **

**Written by: Atikkin**

**I have completely forgotten this chapter. I knew this was going to happen one day. What an idiot! I left you all confused. I'm sorry. As of now, I have this chapter up, so this story will make more sense. **

* * *

Quatre had been skipping through many files. It's a waste of time. He simply found nothing thathad anyrelation to Relena's rape. Ever piece of evidence was said to be destroyed or kept under the classified systems in the federal computers. Duo yawns. This was getting no where. 

"Anything," Wufei said still looking at the captions that the doctors have left after their observations.

"Nothing…..all these files keep repeating the same thing, **'classified**.'" Duo said.

"Was the mission a waste of time?" Wufei said.

"No. There is still more files to investigate. I'll keep looking. How are you with the Keyes, man?" Quatre said, and then asked Duo.

"Well seems that he's headed for the mountains. I heard there was a large military base there, but no ones what goes around there," Duo said.

"What do you mean? What base is this?" Wufei asked.

"I don't know. It's been there for nearly seventy five years. I heard it was a research and development center. Hey, I even heard that the Cinq Kingdom supported the financing for that place."

"Really…..wow…I didn't think they would do something like that," Quatre said.

"A research and development center, you say?" Wufei said. He thought silently for a second. He turned off the computer, and grabbed his coat.

"Where the hell are you going?" Duo said.

"That base might have clues. Where's the tracker to that Keyes?" Wufei said.

"Isn't this my job?" Duo said.

"Do you want to come along, since it's your job?"

"Oh fine then," Duo said.

"Not so fast, boys," Trowa said, as he walked in with Noin and Millard.

"Mr. and Mrs. Peacecraft," Quatre said.

"What's wrong?" Duo said.

"Come to the kitchen. There's a coffee table where we can talk," Trowa said.

"And drink I guess." Duo said getting rather thirsty.

"I guess the mission would have to wait," Wufei said.

* * *

Seven minutes later….. 

Duo slams the coffee table. "No way....you have to be joking?" He exclaimed.

"That's what the hospital had informed us about. Relena was still comatose, and we not to enter the floor unless the doctor informed us that we could visit her. But we have not seen Relena in over a year."

"When was the last time you saw her?" Trowa asked.

"This year, around February, or March; I don't remember to well. But I did remember how Relena seemed…..so-"

"So….what….?" Duo asked.

"She didn't' even look like she was alive. She looked dead. I thought the hospital put drugs in her blood stream, but they stated that they haven't."

"Well what we've learned, Relena has been injected with anesthesia drugs. And some other drug called '_Amayael' _or something," Wufei said.

"What do you mean she was given drugs?" Noin said.

"Where did you get this information?" Millard asked.

"From the hematology office in the hospital; before the feds blew the place the computer was on, and had a series of files about Relena," Wufei said.

"They tried to blow up the hematology office?" Noin said.

"If they were trying to blow that place up- why destroy the entire hospital?" Millard said.

"In a situation like that I think they were trying to cover something up," Duo said.

"Duo," Noin said. "Did you see Relena?"

Duo stood there, silent. He gulps lightly. He sighs as he closes his eyes.

"I don't' what I saw," Duo said. "But I was standing there with Heero and Trowa….. I mean she looked the same…..butit wasn'ther, or wasn't like her. She just took akind of delight-"Duo stopped, and drank his coffee in one gulp.

"What kind of delight?" Millard asked. Duo sighed again.

"Of ripping the shit out of those men," Duo said. The room went dead silent after that one sentence. Millard stares at Duo as if he's seen a ghost.

"Are you sure she did that?" Quatre said.

"Dude, how many times do I have to tell you?" Duo said.

"This doesn't seem like her Duo. In fact, I think after her being raped had something to do with it," Quatre said. "Some number of women suffer great trauma, thus they try to fight it by attacking anything around them."

"**NOW, THAT'S BULLSHIT**!" Duo snapped screaming. "You did not see what I saw. I saw someone going out of her mind. She was laughing! She was going crazy. And she looked like she was a good time doing it! OH, yes I get the women and rape shit man, I've seen it happen. And if Relena were too really kick somebody's ass she would. But she wouldn't kill them for satisfaction man. Oh no…..ha-ha….I've seen women go crazy after they were beleaguered by some macho. But in Relena's case, she looked like she was raped more than once to have that kind of fucking attitude. Other than that, I don't know what the fuck. **WHAT HAPPENED IN THAT HOSPITAL WAS FUCKING….TRIPPY I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON!? FUCK MAN SHE'S WORSE THAN THAT DR. HANNIBAL….WHATEVER HIS NAME IS!"**

"Would you relax?" Noin said snapping at Duo. Duo leaned against the sink. Millard growled in anger. "This is a difficult time. I don't know where my sister in law is. I get the point that she's........"Noin paused for a moment." She'skilled many people two days ago. What I don't understand is…..why? What made her….do this? This kind of personality you're explaining to me does not even fit in Relena's profile," Noin said.

"We saw, Relena. What Duo described was exactly how Relena was. Yes I understand, that none of this makes any sense," Trowa said.

"When did they get here?" A voice said behind them all.

"Heero," Duo said.

Heero appeared to be all drenched from the rain. He seemed to have been through hell.

"Anything…..." Wufei said.

"Negative," Heero said.

"Well, the Perfect Soldier—how did you get involved?" Millard said coldly. The Gundam boys stared at their comrade, and then at Millard. They smelled danger coming.

"I was informed," Heero said.

"Informed……how so….were you informed? Did someone remind you how much you damaged my sister?"

"Don't start with me, Millard," Heero said. Millard jumped out the chair.

"You bastard how dare you come back into her life; are you trying to give her more pain than she has now?"

Heero glared at Millard, while Millard glared back. Heero slithered towards him when his glare turned into a deadly, vicious gaze.

"Millard, as far as I'm concern....... I fucked up. I admit my flaws. Besides, when I last talked to Relena, she didn't seem to be pouring with tears, or happy to see me. She just……." Heero's glared dropped into more of a concerned gaze. "She didn't seem like herself."

"Heero," Noin said. He turned his attention to Noin. "What happened at the hospital?"

Heero turns his gaze over to Duo.

"I told them, they don't believe me," Duo said raising his hands in the air. There was a long pause, before Heero spoke.

"Relena did kill those people. I don't know how. But she didn't' seem like she was the same person," Heero muttered.

"…..I'm….having a difficult…" Noin sat down. "Are you sure?" She asked running her hands through her hair.

"Affirmative," Heero said.

"OH God," Noin said sobbing.

Millard stood still for the longest of time. He sat down the next moment. _'This isn't happening. Oh God, this isn't happening,'_ he thought.

"Look as far as we're concern, the hospital and probably the federal system kept this covered for some reason. What we have to do is find Relena, and uncover what the hell is really coming down," Duo said.

"I agree with him," Trowa said.

"Did you find anything?" Heero asked.

"Nothing, yet" Quatre said.

"Get back to work," Heero said.

"On it," Quatre said.

"I'm heading to the research and development center," Wufei said.

"Wow, wait up," Duo said.

"Why are you going there?" Heero asked.

"I put a tracking device on Keyes car; Seems that he's over at this facility not far from here. I think that the Cinq Kingdom kept it over there for a reason."

"No civilians," Wufei said.

"Wait a minute, what do you mean Cinq Kingdom?" Millard said.

"That facility over the mountains-"

"The mountains-boys I don't know if someone hit you on the head but there's nothing there. Cinq Kingdom doesn't own that area."

"What was that?" Duo said.

"What do you mean?" Wufei said.

"My family doesn't own that part of the mountains. Where did you get this kind of information?" Millard said.

"The base has been there for nearly sixty seven years man. And there are some documents stating that Cinq Kingdom actually built that place." Duo said.

"I never heard such a thing," Millard said.

"Neither have I," Noin said.

"Great," Duo said slapping his head. "The plot thickens."

"Go to the base," Heero said. "I'm going to find out some clue where, Relena might have left off."

"Hold it, Yui," Millard said. "I don't know how she may react or anything, but as I'm concern, I'm going to find my sister," Millard got up and marched towards the door. "You can do your thing, but get in my way, you're dead!" Millard slammed the door on his way out. Everyone stared at Heero.

"So where does this part of the story take place?" Duo asked. Heero curved his eyes to Duo.

"Duo," Heero said. Duo looked at him. "Shut the fuck up," Heero ordered as he made his way towards the door.

"What crawled up his ass?" Duo asked.

Wufei rolled his eyes.

Computers flickered madly. People sat in rows of computers. Before them was a large screen.

* * *

"Where is the subject?" someone said. 

"We have the result. Twenty four miles at a near by motel. Subject seemed to the isolated and very still."

"She's staying at one place," Keyes said. "Perfect. Sound up the troops," Keyes said.

"Yes sir."

* * *

Relena opens her eyes. She sighs. She had more of those dreams. It's usual as it seems. She rolls her eyes. '_Wow,'_ she thought. '_What a headache_,' she thought. She rubs her head. She felt something pass her head. Then she remembered. Relena gasped. She was ready to cry any moment by now. She ran her fingers over her head, but noticed something really strange. Yesterday, she found her hair falling out, and she was completely bald. But then she remembered athorn like object popping out of her head like daisies. 

Relena had a worried look on her face, when she noticed that her head wasn't so bald anymore. She stirred out of bed, and walked tentatively towards the bathroom. Relena entered. She flicked the lights on.

Her voice got caught her throat!!!!

* * *

Armored trucks ran across the entire motel. Men appeared out of the armored vehicles with large weapons in their hands. There was no room for doubt that they perhaps were here for one person…..Relena. 

Quickly they ran across the street and headed towards the motel, where their target is resting.

* * *

Relena couldn't believe her eyes. Shebegan to shake. What is this! Relena felt for her hair…..or least she thought it is. Perhaps it is. Relena's head was covered with large black locks of hair. They appeared almost like dread locks, but they didn't resemble that kind of style much. 

Relena looked down her back, and noticed it reached to her knees. Her eyes expanded. She looked back at the mirror. Her hand rose to her head, as she felt a lock of her hair. She frowned. It felt like rubber…..or lizard skin. Relena gulped. She didn't like how this was coming. She brushed both hands over her head as she ran her fingers through the silk locks.

_'Wow_,' she thought.

Suddenly, a sound of gun fire startled her. Relena turned to the doorway, and listened. She slowly made her way to the bedroom. She stared at the door. She heard voices, footsteps, and 'clicking' sounds of guns being loaded.

A glare appeared upon Relena's gaze. She growled. A guttural noise came out of her mouth whenever she breathed deeply. She spun around, looking for a place to hide. She knew……there was no place to run or to hide. _'Guess more will have to die,'_ she thought.

* * *

**Chapter 7 Brutality **

**What would Relena do to a bunch of soldiers? Would she be nice? Or will she play a game of 'REDRUM?'**

**Again, I am so sorry. I just over looked the chapter, and forgotten about chapter six. God that was so stupid. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, again. **


	8. Chapter 7 Brutality

**Chapter 7 Brutality **

**Written by: Atikkin **

**Okay, everything is now in order. Is it much better now? Again, I am very sorry. **

* * *

The soldiers began to move around towards the one room. They held devices, which rests on their shoulders and had blue markings. Only one marking was yellow--that was their target. They lean against the door, until one of them brought forth a large door-slammer. With one swing they broke the door down. Two menenter the room. He held their rifles up high, so they can get a good target on their laser sight. They also heldtheir weapons tightly, while they shook. Theyare afraid.

"Search the perimeter," the one soldier said. "She could have gone off on the roof or bottom floor. You know how these devices are in this kind of weather."

Soldiers from the outside began to scout towards the lower levels, while another recruit heads for the ladder to reach the roof. They pull the large bars that were blocking their way through. One of each soldier began to go climb up.

Meanwhile, down stairs, soldiers went through the door under the room their comrades were. When they stepped in they found a couple sitting in their bed, nude. The woman screamed.

Outside, the administrator began to bark at the soldier in front of him. They demanded to know the situation. He demanded to know why they were causing so much damage to his hotel.

Her vision had changed again. She saw them through the dark. She glared and wondered what these strange men want from her. She glanced upon their weapons. Knowing that they were guns, Relena growled, while that guttural racket came through her mouth. It alerted the men.

"What was that?" one of them said.

"Keep close," the other informs.

'_Get too close and it be easy_,' Relena thought. Her eyes expand. '_What….'_ She thought. Did she just think that? What is she thinking?

She felt her fingers beginning to curl. Relena curved her eyes towards her hands again, and noticed that her finger nails were harder, and black. Slowly, they began to turn rather silver.

She saw light flashing near her. Relena turned her gaze towards one of the men, who were getting closer to her. She growled deeply, as her teeth began to tighten. She felt her incisors growing towards the lower part of her lip.

Light flashed at her, as she suddenlylunges at the person. She grabs his head, and threw him at the other soldiers. They all collapse by the powerful impact. She jumps over him, and then lashes at the men outside.

Her newfound claws went right through the man's helmet. She felt his flesh against her finger tips as she raised the man in her air. He screams, and begs her to put him down.

Relena grins. She was going to enjoy this. "Beg, keep begging. I like it." She said. She glanced at the other men. They looked like ghosts.

Relena stared at one man who was shaking in fear. She stared down at his groin which had a large wet stain. Relena sniffed, and got whiff of what it was. She growls in disgust. She held him in one hand, and slaps him really hard, making him choke.

"**SUCK IT UP!"** She screamed. The man screams out loud, and raises his rifle. He starts to shoot like a mad man. The other men didn't even hesitate and joined in withhim. They have been firing for nearly two minutes. Until they ran out of ammo, they observe what they fired at. One soldier walked towards the corpse, and noticed that he shot the wrong person.

The men gasp, and saw that it's their comrade lying lifeless on the ground. A pool of blood began to form beneath him. They all turned towards the door, and saw that the other team members were dead from the bullets they have shot.

One thing bothered them however. Where was she?

They all shook in fear. They glanced at every corner of the room. When she was no where in sight, they all went back outside.

"Where did she go?" one man asked.

"How the fuck, am I suppose to know?"

The other man didn't' speak. He's too scared. What ifshe just came out of the middle of no where and kills him brutally like she did to the other team in the hospital?

He stands still for a moment while the other two soldiers continued to chatter. He finally lost his mind, and aimed the rifle at the last man speaking. He pulls the trigger and the shot him. Hecollaspes to the ground, as rivers of blood began to flow out of his cranium.

"**JESUS CHRIST-"**

"SHUT UP!" the soldiers said to the other. His eyes stared at him with bewilderment. "**SHUT UP AND DON'T YOU FUCKING TALK UNTIL I TELL YOU TO!"**

The soldiers raised his hands in surrender. He gulps hoping that the man doesn't kill him. He remains there with his hands up in the air, until he felt warm liquid land against the bridge of his nose. He blinked. The weather was freezing cold, how can the rain be that warm.

That's when it hit him, when the man next to him started shaking. His eyes slowlylooks upward. He does the same. They scream!

* * *

The soldier in the armored car had not heard anything coming from the other soldiers. The monitors were completely blank. She held the rifle close to her. '_They're all dead,_' she thought. She presses a button forthe radio, and started to dial up towards headquarters.

"May day, this is Corporal Dylan, do you read me over," she called.

* * *

Wufei and Duo headed towards the main gates. They peek over to see the large facility. Wufei elbowes Duo to have his sunglasses. Duo snorts, and hands them over. Wufei puts them on, and looks again. The vision expanded and hesaw that it was heavily guarded. Securityspread everywhere. There were even cameras.

Wufei looked to the side, and saw something very interesting. There appeared to be a huge truck loading in some cargo. The Chinese man brewed up an idea to get in with no problem.

"Well," Duo said.

Wufei leaned back against the gate of the facility. "It looks tough. But I found a way we can sneak in," Wufei said.

"All then," Duo said. Something started beeping. Duo glanced at his watch, and pressed the button. A visual appeared before him, and there was a red light moving around with a green surrounding.

"What's wrong?" Wufei asked.

"He's moving," Duo said.

"Keyes……?" Wufei said.

"Who else would I be talking about?" Duo asked.

"Fuck you too," Wufei said.

"Never in an million years, you faget," Duo said.

"Where is he going?" Wufei asked completely ignoring Duo's remark. Duo stared at screen, and found where Keyes was going.

"The country side," Duo said. "This looks like the same area where the ambulance car was."

"Are you positive about this?"

"Hell, yes."

"All right, we leave this place for now. Let's go find Keyes, and figure out what the hell he's up to," Wufei said.

"Mission is accepted," Duo said running off with Wufei.

* * *

"This is Dylan. Does anyone read me," Dylan kept saying. She gasped. She was really scared at the moment. She couldn't believe she came on this mission. She gulped, trying to ease her anxiety.

Dylan tentatively started to open the large case, filled with grenades. '_Oh okay,'_ she thought. '_Okay, I'm going to be fine,'_ she thought

While Dylan was busy pulling out the grenades, yellow eyes were staring at her form the window.

* * *

"Should I call Heero?" Duo asked.

"All right, but if you do that you might as well call Millard," Wufei said.

"OH hell no, man. You know how Millard gets around Heero."

"This is all about Relena. They won't even have the time to talk to each other."

"OH Fine, fine," Duo said dialing his cell phone. After the moment, Heero answered the phone.

_"Talk_," Heero said.

"Heero, we got something here. Keyes is heading to the country side."

"_What does that have to do with anything_?" Heero asked.

"I think he might know where Relena is," Duo said.

"_You think_?" Heero said.

"Dude, just do this, so we can find her. Something tells me that Keyes knows, and he might be heading for her."

Heero sighed on the phone.

"_All right_," Heero said. "See you at fifteen hundred."

Both men hung their phones up.

'_Relena,'_ Heero thought. '_Hold on,'_ he thought. He pushed the breaks, and drove down another high way.

* * *

Corporal Dylan froze in herplace. Sheis notsure if this was the right thing to do. She gulps, and held onto her handgun. Slowly, she steps outside. She lands on the muddy ground. She looks to see the motel. She did notsee her comrades. She justhoped that they were-alive.

Dylan walked towards the hotel. Shegazesat the administrator's office. Itis open. She quickly took a step inside. The roomis completely dark,thereforeshe could notsee anything. Dylan quickly into her pockets, and dug out her flash light.

"Please don't hurt me," someone said. Dylan jumped. There was an old man on the floor.

"Are you the administrator here?" Dylan said. The man rapidly nodded. "What happened here?"

"How should I know? You people came in here, breaking down one of my doors. You tell me."

Dylan remained silent as she listened to the old man's statement, over and over in her head. There was no way; she could tell him what was going on. She turned quickly, after hearing something from the outside. She raised her gun, and her flashlight towards the door. Slowly, she began to walk towards the door. She stopped in the doorway, and peeks outside.

Dylan turns around, and then something hit her. She gasps, and flew outside. She lands into the muddy ground-hard. She cries in pain. She looks to see her attacker. It froze when she saw the eyes.

Relena held something in one hand. It was a rifle. She lifts it into the air, ready to strike Dylan. The woman screamed and shields herself. Sheawaits for the impact. Nothing had happened. Dylan peeked over her arm. The person was just staring at her while having the gun up in the air.

Relena's vision changed once again. Her ears were thumbing at a rapid pace, or were they hearing something else? She glanced at the woman, who was completely red. However, the side of her stomach was green. Relena looks harder, and noticed what it was.

Relena drops the gun. A second later, she was shot. She screamed; it came out with a deep guttural scream mixed with her own womanly scream. Dylan started to scream when she did. She didn't see Relena coming at her, and grabbed her neck. Dylan gasped, and stared into her eyes. She shook in fear.

"OH my God," She whispered. Relena brought her closer.

"Will he help you?" Relena growled as if she were really an animal. She drops Dylan to the ground. The woman seemed unconscious. Relena shrugged.

A strange sound filled her ears. She looks to her side, and stared at the road afar. She thought she saw…….cars.

* * *

A car parked across the street. The door opens, and Wufei is out of the car. Duo appears seconds later. He places a pair of glasses on his face. His vision changed, and everything was green. He saw the hotel that wasn't too far from where he and Wufei were standing.

"Well," Wufei said.

"There are armored cars," Duo said.

"Okay, so what? What about the men?"

"I don't see any of them," Duo said.

"What do you mean? There should a whole mess of them around here," Wufei said.

"I don't know, but from the looks of this Keyes isn't here," Duo said.

"Dude, we followed a transmitter, of coarse he's here."

"From far off," A new voice said. Both men nearly jumped. They spun around and greeted Heero and Millard.

Heero stood five paces away from Millard. Millard had done the same. Millard took a quick glance at Heero who stared at him with his cold gaze. Millard growled and looks away.

"What the hell do you mean far off, Heero?"

"What I mean is that your Keyes friend has this entire perimeter surrounded. I'm not sure where he's positioned, but he might commence and attack sooner or later."

"So Relena is here," Millard said.

"That's what we're guessing-"

"What the," Duo exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Heero said.

"There's someone; he's down and alive man. Come on," Duo said, racing.

"Duo, damn it, get back here!" Wufei said running after him. Heero followed with Millard behind.

Duo dropped to his knees, and pulled the stranger on his back. Duo observed his face. _'Oh_,' he thought. '_So you're a she._' He presses two fingers against the crook of her neck. Seconds later he found a pulse. '_All right,_' he thought.

"Duo," Wufei said. Wufei smackes him on the head.

"Hey!" Duo snapped rubbing his head. "What did you do that for?"

"For acting like a jackass; what the hell do you think you're doing just marching here? You could've gotten us killed."

"Excuse me mister hot pants we're not under attack are we?" Duo said.

"Knock it off," Heero said. He appeared to be alarmed. Something in the environment didn't seem to fit. Heero could see it. He could also smell it. '_What could it be,'_ he thought. Heero felt something warm against his cheek. He rubs his hand against his face, and glanced at the back of his hand. His eyes expanded in shock. He looks up, and there's a corpse.

**"Yikes**," Duo said as he caught sight of the body.

"What hell…." Wufei said.

"Would someone please explain how a body is hanging there?" Millard demanded.

Heero gazed at the corpse. Like Millard said, the man was hanging up side down. But the man wasn't just a man anymore. He was skinned. His internal organs were not present. Even his skull was missing. '_What done this_?' Heero thought. His memories of the hospital began to pop into his mind. _'No_,' he thought. '_Relena is not the cause of this. She would never do this.'_

"Hey, fearless leader," Duo said.

"What," Heero answered.

"Just a reminder, there are other bodies," Duo said.

"What do you mean more? Is the entire crew terminated?" Millard asked.

"Sure as hell looks that way," Wufei said, sounding as if he was far off.

Heero spotted him on the ground observing a body. Heero approached and glanced at it. The corpse was crushed. Heero kneeled to get a better of the corpse.

"Multiple bone, fractures,' Wufei said.

"Skull is missing," Heero said stated. Heero glanced at the side to find the face of the man. Heero closed his eyes.

"He didn't have time to think," Wufei said.

"What…." Heero said rather confused.

"He didn't have time to think. From the look of his body there is no sign of a struggle. This man was hit by someone so fast that he didn't even realize his bones were broken. Next moment you know he's dead after he lost his head..."

"Look at the spinal cord…..towards the middle it's torn apart. Whoever the prick was came up behind this guy--- NO wait that can't be right?" Duo said.

"Yeah I'm sure. If this guy went behind him and tore his entire spinal cord and skull, he'd have to cut right through his skin. From this body there are no tears. No clean scars a knife could make." Wufei said.

"Hey," Duo said carrying the young woman in his arms. "I just checked some of the bodies; there's a mother-load of scars on them."

"Scars.....?" Wufei said.

"I mean scratches-claw marks."

"Claw marks…." Heero muttered. He glanced at the body. He noticed that the arms were severely torn. 'Only a surgical knife could through skin like that. Unless, Duo is sure about the claws,' he thought.

"Where is Relena?" Millard said.

"Well first things first, she's alive."

"How can you tell?" Millard demanded.

"I don't' see her lying down like these guys do you?" Duo asked.

"Watch your tone with me, Maxwell."

"All right break it up," Wufei said.

"Do you think the manager is still alive?" Heero asked.

The four men glanced at the office. They all turned at each other and stared at Heero. Heero stood up, and walked towards the office. He pulled out a gun from his pocket, and walked within the threshold. He checked all the corners. Unfortunately there was no sign of the hotel manager.

"Damn it," He hissed.

Suddenly a noise came to his ears. Heero spun around, and saw a man lying on the ground. He held his hands up in the air while shaking. He shook his head to Heero not to shoot him. Heero whistled for the others to come forwards. The four men entered the office.

Duo gently placed the woman upon a nearby couch. He pulls away, when a hand came upon his shoulders. Duo glanced to find the woman away. She gasped, and looks up to find Heero, Wufei, Millard, and the hotel manager.

"Hey there, Miss," Duo said.

"Identify yourself-who are you people?" Dylan said sitting up.

"Wow, slow down, lady," Duo said placing her back upon the couch. "For starters I'm Duo. These guys are here is my couple of colleagues. That's Heero, Wufei, and Millard Peacecraft."

Dylan glanced at them, and then at the hotel manager. He shook in fear, but spoke. "We've met," He said.

"Yeah I know," Dylan said. She glanced at Millard Peacecraft. She immediately got up, and saluted.

"Ease down," Millard said. Dylan sat down. She sighed, and smiled that she is alive. "Who are you?"

"I'm Michele, Dylan. I'm the Corporal with my squad."

"And they are…."

"We are members of the Cinq Kingdom Air Force, sir."

"Can you tell what happened here?" Wufei asked.

"That's classified information-"

"Speak, soldier," Millard ordered.

"Sir…" Dylan began.

"Look Lady, we need to know what's going on here. There are a load of dead people here, and lots of people are going to wonder why? Now what's going on? Are you looking for Relena Peacecraft?"

"Relena Peacecraft. Look, I'm only here to find the main subject, and take that subject to home base. Those were my orders." Dylan said.

"That-"Heero muttered. He glared at Dylan. "She's a 'who' not a 'that.'"

"Not from what I saw," the hotel manager said.

"What…." Duo said.

"Not from what I saw. I saw a monster."

"What are you saying? What happened here?" Millard demanded.

"Our objective was search and retrieve subject. Then turn her to home base with some Primal something I don't know."

"Primal….?" Duo said.

"Its sounds like a code of some kind," Heero said.

"Yeah and it's got Keyes' name all over it."

"You know Keyes," Dylan said. "How did you get mixed up with that mad doctor?"

"Doctor….." Duo said.

Suddenly everyone jumps after hearing a shrill scream echoing in the air. Heero grabbed his pistol from behind back, and rushed towards the outside. He turned to the others.

"Someone call for Une, and tell her that we've got a heavy situation; keep the feds off our back."

"I'm on it," said Wufei.

"Wait up, dude," Duo said.

Heero and Duo marched towards outer parts of the hotel. They glanced towards the area they heard the scream from. Duo placed on his sunglasses. He switched them on.

"Report," Heero commanded.

"A diner," Duo said.

"Anything else….?" Heero asked.

"Besides blood on the window," Duo said.

"Let's go," Heero said.

Heero slowly paced towards the double doors. He motioned Duo to go towards the other side of the doors. Slowly, Duo opens one door. Heero stepped inside, and aimed the gun.

"Duo," Heero said.

"Yeah," Duo answered.

"Do you have a flashlight?"

"Sure," Duo said. He dug in his jacket, and brought the flash light out. He clipped in on, and he wished he hadn't. He dropped his jaw seeing bodies hanging from the ceiling. He choked. He thought he heard Heero do the same. 'Damn and I thought he could handle this shit.'

"I'm going to call out to her; see if she's here."

"Are you sure about that man?" Duo asked.

"Affirmative," Heero said.

"Good luck," Duo informed. Heero growled in response. He paused for a brief second, and sighed.

"Relena," Heero called.

There was no response.

"Relena," Heero called again. "Are you here? Where are you?"

There was still no response.

"I don't think she's here, man," Duo said sounding rather sick.

"Why are you doing that?"

"Excuse me, Mr. Hot pants, in case you haven't noticed we're in a diner with people hanging from the ceiling."

Duo didn't know what feeling he had grown from behind his neck, but he thought for a brief second that someone's watching him.

* * *

**Chapter 8 Fright **

**What's hiding in the darkness, and making guttural sounds?**

**I'm going to ask some you guys…….what kind of monster to you think Relena is becoming? Do tell me, I'd really like to know what you all think? Please, I'm desperate.**

**Anyway, wait till' next time to see another chapter of TBW.**


	9. Chapter 8 Fright

**Chapter 8 Fright**

**Written by: Atikkin**

**I am aware that my grammar is bad. I appreciate reviews that contain advice that may help me improve my grammar skills. The same goes for criticism.**

* * *

"Scan the entire perimeter. Our subject is still within the premises," Keyes said to the squad before him. Behind them were a group of military men and women. All were armed with large weapons, and covered with black armor. Helicopters continued to fly in, as well as armored cars. Medical teams were along side of the military members. 

"Assistance will be needed when necessary. At this stage, she is notso powerful. However, she's reached a level where she must eradicate anything that stands between her-and the facts. She hasn't a choicebut totermination anyone. You're mission is to search and retrieve the subject. Is that understood?"

"Sir, yes sir." Everyone screamed.

"Get moving," Keyes informed.

* * *

Relena stared out into the woods. Moreof them are coming for her; she could feel it. It would only be a matter of time when they start shooting their bullets at herlike the other group of soldiers had. She thought ofhow she can make them go away. She shivers in fear. **What if they kill her?** Relena closes her eyes. A voice in her head started to talk to her, telling her to relax.She takes a deep breath, as her ears started to rotate andlisten toher surroundings. 

**Hotel:**

"I don't like waiting for them like this," Millard said.

"Neither do I, but we stick to orders," Wufei said.

"Orders from that bastard," Millard said about Heero.

"Enough of your grudges, Millard; our only concern is Relena."

"I understand that our main priority is Relena. What I am concern is that you still orders from him! Don't you remember, Chang?" Millard said, crossing his arms tightly. "He left her alone! She could have awakened anytime. And the first face I wanted her to see was his ugly face."

"I understand. We've been upset with him about the matter as well. Duo had been persuading him not to make an oversight."

"He all ready has, Chang. He married that whore who had been clowning around with all the soldiers of the Cinq Kingdom."

**Diner:**

"What the hell are we looking for?"

"Shut up, Duo," Heero said.

"Look man, I don't think she's here. If she was she'd be greeting us by now, right?

"I don't know about that," Heero said.

"Now what's that suppose to mean?" Duo said stopping, as he supposedly kicked a can across the floor. He jumps and aims at whatever it is that he had kicked. He pauses when he caught sight of something very-overwhelming. "Oh crap," Duo said covering his nose whend he got whiff of the stench.

"What is it, Maxwell," Heero said growing irritated of Duo. He lowers his gaze, and saw what Duo had just seen. His eyes twitch. "Jesus Christ," He muttered.

In the kitchen, the corpse of a woman had been pounded against the wall. Both of the two men try and speculate what could have happened to her. Her body appeared to be nailed against the wall, as her abdomen dangled with her inner limbs.

"This is sick," Duo said. "This is---Who the fuck did this?"

Heero did not say a word. He continues his observation of the carcass. _'The corpse found in the ambulance car, and some of the soldiers in the hospital were all brutally killed like this woman here. Without a doubt, Relena is here,'_ he thought.

**Woods:**

"Search the perimeter and retrieve the subject," The captain said leading his troops towards the hotel.

Relena opens her eyes. '_They sound like they have heavy guns,_' she thought. '_There should be about twenty five coming this way. Others will come later. I have to run somewhere,'_ she thought. She rose from where she was, and came out into the rain. Shetook a glanceat the building and the power lines. She raises a brow, as her eyes shine yellow. A guttural sound escapes her lips. She followed where the power lines head to. _'Due east,'_ she thought, as she began to march.

* * *

Heero glances into the kitchen into the kitchen again. He checked almost every corner. There was no sign of her. He practically jumped when he heard Duo's cell phone go off. Heero approaches at his side, and slaps him upside his head. "What the hell is that **thing** doing on?" 

Duo snarls at him. "This **thing** is always on in case of an emergency."

"She could be in here!" Heero snaps.

"She's not man, we've checked all over the place." Duo said before he answered the phone. "Talk," Duo said.

"Duo this is Quatre. I found something in the files. You have to get back here quick. You're not going to believe this!"

"Wow, Quatre slow down. We got a situation here. Now what is so important that you need to tell us?"

"I can't really tell."

"What-"

"Duo you have and the others have to see this for yourself. I can't really explain this."

"Oh fine. Meet you in three hundred," Duo said closing the phone.

"What did he want?" Heero asked aftering over hearing Quatre voice on the phone.

"He said he found something in the files."

"And….?"

"He said we have to look. He couldn't explain it."

"We have a situation here. He'll have to wait."

"That's why I said to meet at three hundred, dork-"

"Shut up," Heero hisses a command. Duo's lips shut when he heard something in the next room. The two of them listened to their surroundings. Strangely, there was not another sound. Duo moves towards the kitchen door, when a bright light shines in his face. Duo stumbles back next to Heero.

**"Freeze!"** someone screamed.

Heero and Duoexchange glances as a group of soldiers surround them. They all had their laser sights gazing at them. Both Heero and Duo let their guns swing by their thumbs as they lift their hands in the air.

"Damn," Duo said.

"Fuck is more like it," Heero said.

"Thinking about the now Mrs. Yui?" Duo asks with a hint of malice.

"Shut up," Heero said hissing.

-**Eleven at night**

The boys sat in chairs in the registration office of the hotel.Their hands had been binded from behind them.Millard had been held in a corner by gunpoint. Three soldiers were staring at him, while they kept an eye on the three Gundams. Meanwhile, the caretaker of the hotel was taken to a hospital. Corporal Dylan was taken by a medical team.

"This stinks," Duo said.

"**Shut up**," Both Wufei and Heero said.

From the corner of Wufei's eyes he found Keyes approaching.Keyes glances at all three them, and smirks. "Well, looks like you boys were up to no good," Keyes said.

"No Good," Duo said. "Well, you're almost on the right track. There's just one problem: we came here looking for Relena."

"What made you think she's here?"

"Same as you," Heero said.

"What do you mean by that, Mr. Yui?"

"Don't clown with me, Keyes. I know you're looking for Relena. You gave me a good enough scheme at the hospital."

"Mr. Yui, I don't know what you're worrying about. Why don't you go home with your wife, and forget about this incident with Relena. She's all ready in better care than she ever will be. The obstacle is you, unfortunately. Remember, you left her in our care."

"Better care…..? You bastard, the hospital blabbed to me that my sister was to never see me again. I wasn't even informed that she was awake from comatose!" Millard snapped.

"Sir Peacecraft, really Relena didn't want to see anyone-"

"**That's bullshit, you asshole!"** Duo snapped. Suddenly a soldier hit him in the face by the base of his rifle. Wufei nearly jumped out of the chair to defend Duo, but another soldier aims his weapon right at forehead.

"Now children let's behave. The situation here is strictly classified. I would like it that you leave immediately, while we do our job. Gentlemen, please escort them," Keyes ordered.

All three of the boys werehauled to their feet.Millard is pushed aside with them. Heero steams up from what Keyes had said to him '_I've never wanted to leave her alone. Why are they doing this? Who are these people doing? Much of what they have been trying to do is cover up something. Whatever it is, it has Relena involved.'_

* * *

"Unit one will proceed into the hotel, and search for evidence of the subject. Unit two will track the subject; remain only in the hotel .Tranquilizer darts only, we want her alive. Unit three scan the outer perimeter and check that she had not escaped to other areas," Keyes said on the radio. 

"I didn't think you'd get into something like this?" someone said from behind Keyes. Keyes smiles, and turns to see an old friend.

"It's been a long time Daniel. Have a good beauty sleep?"

"Why did you wake me up?" Daniel hisses in demand. He is a tall young man. His hair is dark chocolate. His eyes are blue. His skin appears to be tanned. His entire body is covered with muscle. He wore a black shirt, jeans, and boots. His hands had been tied behind his back by metal straps with devices upon them. It only seems that they were to keep his hands from being free.

"We woke you up to remind you about something-"

"You found another one of those ugly motherfuckers or something?" Daniel asked.

"Maybe," Keyes said sarcastically.

"Don't fuck with me Keyes," Daniel snaps. He's pulled away from Keyes before he triedattacking him with full force.

"Calm down, kid."

"Watch who you are calling kid—kid," Daniel said. Keyes curved his eyes elsewhere realizing his mistake towards Daniel. He smirked.

"Of course," Keyes said. "Set him down," He ordered. Daniel was pushed into a chair. Keyespulls himtowards the wall where a station of visuals are set up. He stares atthem, seeingeverything of the hotel along with the soldiers glancing at every corner.

"What is this?" Daniel said.

"This....... Daniel is the base of operations. You ran one of these before with the other unit. Remember, the one that killed one of them."

"I don't care what you scientist think you're doing. But hunting one of them, and capturing them isn't going to change anything." Danielsaid glancingat Keyes. "You will die. Just like your ancestor did." Keyes felt a glare grow on his face. "This thing cannot be fooled with. Its smarter than we are with combat. Ifyou agitate itenough it'll kill everyone."

"Well we prepared a trap for this freak of abomination-"

"A family friend told me when he fought one of them; it knew the trap before it was ever complete. It killed the entire crew. And your ancestor was chopped in half. So don't tell me that a trap is going to work on-"

"This is not an ordinary one. Thisone isdifferent comparing to the others your family had fought as well as mine. This oneis just deadlier than the others. And do you know why?" Keyes asked.

"I don't know, Keyes. Enlighten me why don't you?" Daniel said. Keyes smirked at him while angered by his sarcastic attitude.

"This one has emotions. This one thinks. This one thinks peacefully. Only when she is provoked she will kill."

"She…." Daniel said. His face turned completely white, when he heard the gender of the target.

"Yes, Daniel, it's a she. I know, you've never came across a female before."

"If she's a 'she' than she's a……' Daniel's voice trailed off. He turns his gaze elsewhere, hearing something. Keyes looked around. '_Showtime,_' he thought. He walked out of the registration office, and went outside. He went into an armored car, and it drove off into the woods somewhere.

Daniel gaspes while sweat came over him. He closes his eyes. He didn't like the feeling hehad beengetting from the presence around the hotel. '_A woman……God…..she's worse than the others. Is it true? Were the rumors of their enhancement for real? Could there been a......but how was it born. They all died. Did one survive?_' he thought.

* * *

The soldier space around the hotel. They haven't found anything outof the ordinaryfor over and hour. They became reckless just trying to find their target. Moving from room to room, they have found nothing but blood and corpses. 

"Sir the perimeter is clear," one soldiers said his intercom.

'_She's still has to be there. Keep looking._'

The other unit who had beenout towards the diner has been searching for a while, before they began to look into the woods. Their scanners didn't detect anything that could beout there. Strangely, they could not detect some of there comrades.

A soldier moves around the trees with his gun close to his chest. For a while now, no one in his unit had contacted him, since an hour ago. Hewants to call one of them, but for some odd reason he was numb from the shoulder down. Something in these woods made him feel awful. Just thenthe smell of the crispy mint of the trees diminishes, and the smell of blood fills his senses.

He turns towards large rocks, and then at the trees behind him. He gulped hard after hearing someone or something breath hard. He gasps as he turns around, and aims. He nearly screamed, afterseeing of his men against a tree. His body was torn from the chest. His interior organs revealing, as one of his intestines were placed in his mouth. His eyes were torn out. Both of his hands and legs were pulled by weak tree branches.

"Oh, my God," he said. He stumbles to the ground, and turned. When he turnes on his stomach, he met two golden eyes, and a wicked smile.

* * *

Screams made the other soldiers jump with fright. Who was screaming? They pressed their intercoms and said each other's names to make the group know who is present. Two names were not heard. The captain said their names once or twice. Still, there was no answer. 

"Scan at fifty meters. I want Dillon, and Hawkin's bodies found," The captain said through the intercom.

All the soldiers began to march through out the woods, heading to the area where their comrades had been.Two soldiershad marched up to the same spot, Hastings had been.

"Move up towards those rocks," one soldier said to another. The female soldier climbs up the rocks. She didn't make haste. She slowly looks over the rocks, and saw that it was clear. She hauls herself up, and aims her flashlight downwards. She gasps when she saw blood.

"I got blood here," she said.

"Any corpse.....?" the other soldiers said. He awaited an answer, however he didn't get one fromhis comrade. He turns and finds her gone. He calls out to her.She did not answer. He calls out again, then three more times. Still, no answer from her. He slowly marches his way up towards the other side of the hill, and let his flashlight gaze at the bottom. To his horror, he had found bodies. He choked seeing their heads were missing.

He stepped away slowly, until he sense something warm behind from behind him. He turns slowly, and gaze upon yellow eyes. They were swirling with hunger, as the owner of thembreathed with a glutturalgrowl.

* * *

"Unit three," Keyes calls for the fifth time. There was no answer. It finally occurredto himthat they were all dead. He took in some air, and bit his lip. He gazes at the monitors behind him while the armored vehicle moved. He watched the monitor where Daniel had been sitting. 

"All right, Daniel, where is she?"

"_How should I know,"_ Daniel said through the intercom.

'Now, Daniel, remember your position. If we don't catch her, you can say goodbye to your Mommy……'

* * *

Daniel closed his eyes. He hated it when Keyes used his mother as bait to this entire thing. He just wants it all to stop, but he knew that couldn't be. They were still out there haunting him. Now, he has to face another, only this time he has fight for his life, and his head. 

'_Daniel,_' Keyes said.

"All right," Daniel argued. "All units return to sector one; home base. All sectors beyond thatare incritical a condition. She will not come to you, unless you keep your distance from her."

* * *

"Sounds like all talk," Relena muttered, while chewing on skin. She spits it out later, when the flavor had gone to waste. '_Yuck,'_ she thought. Shetook a glanceat the bodies behind her. All were skinned and had their skulls pulled from them. Relena glanced at side, and found her whole collection of them. She taps her fingers against the hard rock below her. 

'_They hold weaponry. I have to do it again. I don't know why…..'_ She thought. She suddenly felt a sharp pain in the right side her head. She groans in agony. The feeling seems so strong, almost like the headaches she usually has. However, it's different this time. Relena lies on her side, while she tries supporting herself to get up.

She heard monstrous roars creeping into her mind. They happen to be demanding something from her. To Relena, it looks as if something isurging her to take more lives, drink more blood, and take the trophies. The images in her mind began to swarm like a plague. More blood, more flesh, more hunger, more killings, more murder…… '_Brutality shouldn't be taken as such a waste. Drink the flavors of their screams, and hunts those who hunted us. But who are us? What am I saying? What am I thinking? What's happening to me?' _Relena thought as a blur of light flashed into her eyes.

* * *

_In the back of her mind, Relena saw Heero with his wife, riding upon him. She had a smug look on her face. Heerolookedhappy as Relena had thought when she found out about Heero sleeping with some whore; the whore who is now his wife.The imagrysickened Relena so much that a guttural hissed escapes from her throat. She felt her teeth harden by the sight. When the image changed she saw all the boys in her home. They had smiles on their faces as they gathered around Heero. _

_**'Why are they happy**?' Relena had thought. She approaches them, and saw Heero with a young boy at his side. The boy looked exactly like him, only with red hair. Relena nearly came out of her skin when sherealizes who the boy was.'**Heero,'** Relena thought. '**I loved you……I loved you so much…..how could you leave me alone? Did you do this to me just to find your way to another life? To find someone to care for……'**_

Relena felt her headabout to explode as she kept the image of Heero in her mind. She stares at him, while she backs him into a corner of her bedroom. He had a look on his face-that same look he had given her when they were young. He said to her '**_leave me alone,' or 'Go away, you're annoying me_.'**

**'Shut up,'** Relena thought screaming at him. '**You were everything to me. I may have seen you out on the beach that one time, and you must have hated me so much. I didn't know what I was thinking about loving you. I didn't know why I did! Why did I have to fall the lone soldier without a heart---**

* * *

Relena starts to choke. She shook while she felt her body beginning pulsate. Saliva and blood began to pour from the right side of her mouth. She grips her fingers tightly, as every organ in her body burned. _'Help me,_' she thought. '_Please help me. Oh God help me.'_

* * *

'**_Relena, there's was nothing between us-'_**

_'**There was Heero.**'_

_'**NO, there was nothing. You and I both know that. You and I aren't even compatible to each other.'**_

**_'That's not true!'_**

**_'Face Relena it is! You have so many distinctions from me. I can't even look at you! How you constantly disrupt my entire mission, including the battle between me and your brother-- you haven't realize how much of a threat youare to me.'_**

_'**A threat…? What do you mean Heero? How am I a threat to you? I'm your friend for Christ sake---'**_

**_'I don't need friends like you, Relena-'_**

_**'How can you say that?'** Relena demanded._

_Silenceshakes them when Relena felt the barrel of Heero's pistol in front of her head. She gasps, and stared into Heero's cold depths. He had no intention to let her live._

_'**Good bye Relena**,' he said before he pulled the trigger._

* * *

"No," Relena moaned out in pain. She felt something slithering in her veins.It jumps out of her skin, while the light blue color of her veinshad become a dark and diabolic.It hasno possible resemblance to human blood. When Relenafinally jerksher arm, her veins imploded, and the substance began to ooze out of her arm. Once it had met the granite below her, smoke had fumed into the air. The vile substance had spread across the ground, surrounding Relena. She chokes when she felt her skin burning.

Her eyes expand, when another image enters her mind. She heard the roars again. They were filled with anger. Somethingabout them made her jump, as if sheisthe one roaring.

* * *

**'Who is she? Why did she take Heero away? What does Heero see in her, and not me?'** Relena said. She turns to Duo, who had a look of concern for her. She slowly pace towards him. She lands into his arms, and began to weep. Duo slowly sooths her hair, and tries to calm her from the pain she suffers so much from.

Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei stood in the corners of the room, just watching her while she wept. She started to say, '**why, why, how could he do this**?' Duo raises her to his eye level, and stares into her watery depths.

'**Heero has a different mind than others. He always looks for the ones who are of his rank. With you, Relena he would probably think that he's crazy. He does, of coarse, want you to be happy and with someone you love-'**

'**I love him. God, Duo. He's told me this once. I told him I never cared if he's a soldier, and I'm some Princess of a Kingdom that nearly crippled. Doesn't he see that?'**

Duo's eyes soften. He nods in understanding. Relena sighs. As of the moment she was completely depressed. She felt her body slowly melts into an empty bottle, where she felt cold, and torn to pieces. To her it seemed as if Heero had grabbed her like she was that bottle, and threw her against the wall. Her body began to slide against the wall, as her eyes gaze at the world before her. Heero held onto his new wife, while she slowly nibbles at his ear. She slowly guilds him to their bed and collapsed upon it. She kisses him fiercely as he does the same. His wife stares out to her, and smiles wicked at her.

Relena could hear herself crying somewhere. But where is she in all this? The image changes as she spins around and sees herself upon the hospital bed. She shook wildly, while saliva spilled from the corner of her lips. Her hands jerk out towards the nurses, who held her tightly. Doctors and physicians surround her, and plunge surges into her fare skin. She screams out in pain, and calls for Heero, over and over. Unfortunately, Heero did not come for her. He left her there to die, and to never be remembered.

That is when it happened. She snapped! She glared at all the boys. They stare at her with concern. She smiles at them with a vile grin, and her knuckles cracked---loudly.

'**Broken,'** she thought. '**I am broken, and torn**.' Relena closes her eyes, and sees the yellow orbs staring at her. They told her 'no,' until that moment Relena gazes into a room of red. She glances at Trowa whomis nude. His body hangs upside down from the ceiling. The flesh from his temple is empty. His belly had no interior flesh; it is alsoempty. His bowels spreadacross the room. His heart still pulsates within her hand. She moaned by the sound of its lovely rhythm. She mends the soft organ with her harsh grasp. Slowly, she squeezes it forcefully andit splatters.

His death was moments ago, when she had cornered him to the wall. Her hands tore away his attire. He tried to stop her from the assault. However, her strength was prevailing. Trowa had no choice, but to let her do what she wants to him. He didn't expect her biting him. He cried out in pain, alerting the others in the next room. Trowa didn't scream anymore, when Relena had torn through his under garment apart, and took his member in her hand. She held him tightly in her grasp. He had screamed out loud, until Relena's mouth pressed against his hard chest. Her tongue trailed down to his stomach, where she had bit down. Moment's later; her teeth had sunk into his inner organs. Trowa fell dead into her arms. Relena pushed his body against the wall, and hurled his feet to face the ceiling. She slammed his ankle against a hook that appeared nailed to the wall.

Wufei's corpse lied on his stomach. His backlookedcompletely destroyedby a chaotic force. His head sat on the other side of the room. His facial expression expressed only pain and fear.

Wufei was the first to enter the room. He stared at the sight of Trowa who had been hanging from the ceiling. He saw Relena clutch his pounding heart. He glanced into those golden depths. She seemed like a monster unleashed by the Devil. For once in Wufei's life, he stepped back in fear. He spun around to run, however with all the effort, Relena had caught him with unbelievable agility. They landed to the ground. Wufei faced the ground. He tried to push his body over hers, but her knee pressed hard against his back. Wufei winced in pain feeling Relena bruise his entire back. It was just moment before he felt her clawing his back. Wufei's eyes had expanded as he started to hiss out in pain.

Quatre leaned against the corner of the room. Hisshirt appeared torn, revealing his bloody chest. His ribs brought forth out of his body, while his bowels were hung by strings from the ceiling above. His male limb had been torn from his body, and Relena replaced it with a silver pike. However, before she had done that to Quatre, she wanted to have fun.

When he was still alive, Quatre was mewling and puking at her to stop what she was doing. Relena, of course, chose not to. Instead, she grabbed a knife that he had kept under his garments. A grin had been on her face, when Quatre had finally seen the terror in her eyes. She ripped his clothing, and plunged the blade between his nether thighs. Quatre's screams were like music to her ears.

'**Is this how you fuck your whore, Heero?**' She said, as she ran the drove the blade over his manhood, and slices it. 'Is **that the way she does you, Heero? Does she swallow you completely, or does she bite your friend off like I would do?'**

Quatre's screams died down. He lied there like a limp noodle. Relena lifts the torn organ of Quatre. She stares at his face. She opens his mouths, and puts it inside of his mouth.

'**I wanted to know what the bitch might look like with that thing in her mouth**,' Relena said. '**No offense, Quatre. However, you're dead, so I'll do whatever I please.'**

Duo's body appeared to not be in the room. His body lies in the next room resting on the dinner table. His arms and legs were spread out. They also seem to be broken. His chest appeared to be exposed and covered with claw marks. His mouth revealed to be spread open; his own guts were in his mouth.

A little while ago, he was running away from her, before she jumped over him. Duo gasped as she pushed him upon the table. Duo moved across the table, trying to get away from her. Relena had pulled him towards her, and sat above him. She places her lips on his. Duo struggled to move his lips from hers, and her tongue that was invading hiswarm cavern. She pulled away from his stared into his heated depths.

'**Relena, why……**' He tried to say.

'**Don't you want me, Duo? Don't you want me with you, like you want Hilde?'**

**'Relena…**' Duo said.

**'Why did I bother to ask? Of course, you do,'** Relena said.

** 'But you and Heero……'** Duo's voice trailed off. Once Relena heard that name, something in her snapped more than a mother bitch ready to kill any threat around her pups. Her hand came down, and strikes him across the face. Duo felt the burn of his new scar. He screamed as he struggled beneath her. Relena's nails tore at his clothes, and ripped his skin. Blood splattered upon the table.

Duo used his hands to push her away from him, but Relena caught hold of his strong arms, and twisted with them. From the sound of a loud snap….Duo knew that his arms were broken. Not to mention the pain he was feeling. Duo howled and kicked his legs wildly. Relena turns around and sees them wiggling around. She grabbed them both, and pushed them forward, and heard bones break.

'**RELENA WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WHY ARE YOU---'**

Relena punched him in the face, causing him to pass out. Relena gazed at him, and kisses him once again. She enjoyed the taste of his blood. Slowly, she began to suck onto his mouth, and drank his saliva deeply. Seconds later, she tasted blood. She sucked harder making Duo wake up from an unpleasant slumber. He screamed into her mouth as he felt everything in his body beginning to rupture. Relena bit down hard onto his lips, and felt more than just blood enter her mouth. She pulled away, and saw a pulsating organ in her mouth. She glanced at Duo, who appeared dead.

**'I guess I sucked you dry,**' she said.

* * *

Relena's body began to burst with pain. She struggled with herself wildly. She hissed out loud, before she screamed. And it wasn't the scream of a woman, but a monster.

* * *

Daniel jumps after hearing that sound. He shivers. Hedid not likethat sound--in fact, he hates it.That sound had been following him around for almost all his life. He glanced at the computers. He knew now that all of Unit three is dead, and the monster is coming for more.

"Listen up," Daniel said. "Prepare your weapons, and heat sensors. Your bitch is coming," Daniel said.

_'Daniel_,' Keyes voice said through the intercom.

"What the hell do you want?"

'_I'm the only one who calls her bitch—'_

"Yeah, and I bet she calls you 'pussy licker.'

_"Don't fuck with me-"_

"Shut up, kid," Daniel said. There is nothing but silence. Daniel sighs. _'Finally, he shuts up,'_ he thought. He glanced at the monitor, and thought he caught sight of something. He glanced at the monitor again. '_She's here_,' he thought.

* * *

**Next chapter: Massacre, Chapter 9**

Okay, I got some reviews that indicate thatI need to re-read my chapters. To answer all the reviewers: I will do my best and correct my grammar mistakes. Thank you for finding some of my errors. Just to remind you guys, if you see something strange in this chapter with past and present tense sentences, tell me. I always over look those sentences.

Other business: **Werewolf,** huh? Well, I hate to say it, but the beast is not a werewolf. I know that many of you may have seen werewolves with yellow eyes, in stories such as '**Dog Soldiers**,' or '**Werewolf** **on Campus**,' plus, the '**The Howling**,' which I'm sure all of you are familiar with.

There is another creature whose eyes shine yellow, or flash yellow I should say. Also, keep in mind to watch how Relena uses tactics. There's something unusual about how she defense herself, and how she eradicates everyone. However, the creature is also like another creature, which I will explain in a chapter called '**Out of the Cage.'** (Oops did I reveal that?)

Well, for now, I'll make you all keep guessing. I'll throw all kinds of clues for you all.

Another thing: If you are all waiting for another chapter for 'Mists of the Dark,' I'll have one soon. As for 'Uninvited Guest,' I think I might have another chapter somewhere around February.

Last thing: I'm going to make another Gundam Wing story. This is supposedly the only story I have in this category, while I have a whole cargo of Hellsing. The next one probably will be close to an AU.

All right, sayonara for now.

-Atikkin


	10. Chapter 9 Massacre

**Chapter 9 Massacre**

**Written by: Atikkin**

* * *

A guttural snap escapes from her lips. With inhuman speed she raced towards the hotel, and grasped her claws within the stone wall. Silently, she began to climb. She hissed whenever she made a small noise. She glanced at each corner, and spotted some of the soldiers becoming rather suspicious of the unknown scratch noises they were hearing. Relena bit her lower lip in frustration. She had not realized that it began to bleed. Quickly, she pushed her body up and went over the edge of the roof.

A soldier turns around and glanced up towards the roof. He thought he heard something. He raised his flashlight, and gazed at the roof top. A shadow moved across the roof. He blinked. He pulled his intercom towards his lips.

"This is Bryant, I'm going to the roof top," He informed. He pulled his rifle close to him as he raced towards the stairs.

Relena paced towards the corner of the roof. She crouched down, placing her elbows on her knees. Her right leg kneeled more than her left. She angled her arms inward that way she can place her hands upon the pavement, so she could keep her balance. Her eyes narrowed at the men and woman below. They watch every corner of the hotel. They even stood towards the diner.

She made a guttural hum in her mouth. Slowly, she began to tap her fingers against the pavement. '_Too many of them, and one of me,_' she thought. She raised her right brow, and began to look around for anything that may assist her. From the corner of her multicolored eyes she turns, and glances at the power poles. A smile almost came on her face.

"Bingo," she whispered. She turned around, after she heard something. She sniffed, and caught scent of a human. She stared down at the pavement.

The soldiers climbed the ladder, and pulled his rifle above him. His flashlight went to every corner and structure. He climbed all the way up, and saw no one that looked close to his target. '_What the…._' He thought. _'Where the hell….'_

'_Bryant,_' a voice said from the intercom. He pulled his rifle down, and grasped the intercom. He responded quickly to the Sergeant. '_Where the hell are you_?'

"At the roof top, sir," Bryant responded.

'_Why the hell you are up there? Get your ass down here, right now.'_

"Yes, sir," Bryant said. He turns around, and began to climb down the ladder. He didn't know that Relena was watching him from afar. Her demented eyes slowly gazed over the edge. She pulled her body back up to the roof top, and sat. She rests her elbows upon her knees. She bit her tongue. _'Well_,' she thought. She turned her stare towards power poles. '_I sure hope its wet enough.'_

* * *

Daniel gazed at the computer monitors. He knew there was no way that they can see her. She was just like them. They had haunted him for years, and still they would not go away. He thought '_when will it end_?'

Daniel tapped his fingers dangerously against the electronic bondages. He had to get out somehow. She would come for them, and she will kill them all. He wasn't sure if she had the same mean streak as they do. However, just by the sound of her moving through the shadows, he was for certain that she would snap and kill just for fun.

* * *

One of the soldiers flashed his ray towards the hotel. He thought he had heard something snap. He slowly walks towards the alley way, and noticed a bunch of trash cans pushed in all directions. He blinked rather confused. He recalled seeing them in order. He loaded his weapon, and headed towards them. As he made his way, he noticed a strange odor. It smelled way to awful; he had to cover his nose. _'Jesus Christ_,' he thought. '_Did something die here,'_ he thought.

"Maybe," someone said. The soldier spun around, and greeting someone with a pair of golden eyes. He didn't have time to think……..

"Jackson," one solider said calling through the intercom. When there was no answer, he called again. A look of concern grew upon his face. "All units I've lost contact with Jackson."

* * *

"Shit," Daniel hissed. He heard something snap and his right hand was free from the bondage. Daniel smirked. Now he had to fix up the next one before something happens. Daniel suddenly jumped when he heard a scream.

* * *

"What was that?" one of the soldiers said. There was no answer from anyone. He grew rather cautious. "This is persona two, does anyone read me over?" He repeats over and over. Still, there is no answer from his team mates. He didn't bother to see a pale face from behind him. A finger taps his shoulders. From there, he really wished he hadn't turned around. Large teeth bit his face right off. Blood smears to the ground, and onto Relena's face. She stares at the soldiers who didn't get a chance to scream. She wipes her mouth from the mouth. She feels something her mouth and spits it out into her hand.

"Gum," she said with a guttural tone following her words. She stares at the corpse, and shrugs throwing the gum away. She stares at the power poles, and slowly turns her gaze towards something….a fire hydrant. She grins. 'Oh yes,' she thought, racing towards it. With a swift move she breaks the hydrant, freeing liquid into the moist ground.

The soldiers all race towards the owner of the scream. They appear behind the building and find the corpse. They stare at their deceased comrade. They almost couldn't believe his appearance. It almost seemed as if something grabbed his face and tore everything off, leaving the eyes, and taking the throat.

"Jesus Christ," one soldier said.

"What's in this place?"

"That's a 'who' asshole," a terminal voice warned. The comrades all look up and find someone with eyes filled with amber staring down at them. The stranger held something in her right hand. It appeared to be a wire. The soldiers all follow where the wire had come from.

Relena smiles when she saw the look on their face. "Good night, don't let the bed bugs bite," she said pulling at the wire. With that unknown superior, she manages to get the pole down to the ground, and send the soldiers to oblivion as electricity meets water, and then meets gas from the flames throwers attracted to the rifles the soldiers held. All Relena could do is stare, and then walk away.

* * *

Daniel pulls out of his restrainer. That last explosion made his heart stop. By now, all of the soldiers are dead and the one who killed them might come for him. He knows that she's not like the others. She'll kill anyone who may provoke her. She may be human, but he knows the beast that lives underneath the faire skin, the pacifist, and the young girl every one called Relena. Underneath that skin, is a monster that was unable to come out; until now, it will not stop wanting to harm people. First the guns, and then the weak, soon she will have enough skulls to weep, and then just maybe the others might show up.

"That might be what they're doing. Please say that's not the kind of thinking that they're doing,' He said. Daniel rushes out of the office only to greet a rifle hitting him in the face. Daniel groaned feeling his nose bleeding. He stares up at the one who did this to him. Another comrade smirks at him, and growled. He places his dirty boot against Daniel's shoulder.

"And where the fuck, do you think you're going, huh, punk? Did you really think that after this shit would happen, you would walk?" he asks.

"I'd be happier to walk away from here then die with you fucking punks who don't what you'refucking with!" Daniel snaps. He receives yet another hit in the face. The soldier laughs out loud.

"You little fucker; you're not getting out of here alive. Not until, we get what we want."

The soldier's laughter caught her attention. She turns her visions towards him. With a shift, her vision changes, and she could see his interior flesh, and the heat that surrounds his entire body. The man below him seems damaged and harassed by the pain the solider afflicted upon him. There was no telling if the man below might live from the man above. Relena suddenly felt a twitch in the back of her mind. Suddenly, her temper aroused, and then with lightning speed, she races at the soldier who spun around and screamed.

Daniel freaks out seeing the target. He quickly moves away from the so-called woman and the man she is biting to death. Her teeth sank do deep into his neck that he didn't have the strength to grab his rifle and shoot her. He drops it, and starts to gag. Blood flows to the ground, creating a large puddle.

Daniel stares at the gun and then at the woman. He didn't think about touching the weapon. All he did was look away. He pretended that it was none of his business. From that moment, he felt eyes on him. He didn't turn around. If he did, he might piss her off. Strangely, he felt something coming close to him. He turns slightly, and saw nothing. Daniel blinks confused. Where did she go?

* * *

Relena starts to run top speed. She didn't know how she became too quick with running. It almost amazed her. If she keeps this up, she might reach the city where these punks might not find her. She gasps, heavily as she stops. She felt something in her body screaming. Slowly, Relena falls to her knees as she takes a deep breath and hurls out yellow ooze.

"Oh, God," she mutters. Relena turns her eyes as her amber eyes shift back into their aqua shade. She felt her temper reaching a minimum and her anxiety lowering. Raising herself off the cold ground, she turns towards the highway and starts to run again. '_Have to get away_,' she thought.

* * *

Heero, Duo, Millard, and Wufei sat before the entire crowd. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. Millard appears as if he's ready to have a heart attack by all of this. He collapses upon the nearest chair and sat there sulking.

"Are you sure?" Noin said hysterically. Heero only nods his head. Everyone in the room gasps.

"I didn't know what the hell happened, man. All those soldiers were all over the place. There was only one survivor. I just hope she's okay."

"Same here," Wufei said.

"What have you found, Quatre?" Heero asks.

"In here," Quatre said, guiding everyone towards the computer. He sat down and starts to type out the file. "I hacked through the password and stumbled upon multi-files. These files are all same, but according to the system there are about six hundred and fifty files here. I found the first file which had much to do with Relena's birth."

"Is there something wrong with that?" Heero asks.

"Very," Quatre said. "She doesn't have a birth certificate."

"What…" Millard said. "That's ridiculous. I can go in and go through the files and-"

"No, no, Millard. That's a false ID. Apparently, someone had access to the federal government and brought up a single file of a deceased individual and replaced it with Relena's name."

"Maybe that somebody had some serious power to order something like that," Duo said.

"There's something else," Trowa said. "When we looked into Relena's DNA, we noticed these captions from the doctor's mention that they have injecting mercury sulfide and major amounts of hemoglobin."

"Mercury," Duo said. "Wait a minute, time out, what the hell do you mean mercury? Hemoglobin I can probably understand, but Mercury?"

"Hemoglobin is serious. Anemic patients need extra amounts of hemoglobin," Wufei said.

"But Relena is not anemic," Duo said.

"Were they trying to poison her?" Heero said.

"No, they were experimenting," Trowa said. "They were testing her immune system, and apparently, Relena had not died from such overdoses of Mercury being shucked down her body."

"That's impossible," Wufei said.

"My words exactly," Quatre said.

"What about those other files?" Noin asks.

"I'm having trouble getting through those," Quatre said.

"Let me," Heero said. Quatre moves away from the chair and Heero takes over the computer.

"From the mean time we should be concentrating on this Keyes fellow and figure out what the hell is going on here," Wufei said.

"Yeah, that guy is really annoying. He really has something hiding up his sleeve. I mean how did he know where Relena was?"

The room went completely silent. Heero actually spun around. "He did know."

"But how….?" Wufei said.

Suddenly someone's cell phone rang. Duo dug into his pocket and brought his out. He puts the phone to his ear. "Hello," he said rather cautiously. No one else had his phone number besides Hilde, and the rest of his comrades.

"Master Duo," an old voice said. Duo immediately recognized that tone.

"Pagan," Duo said. Everyone stares at him with disbelief.

"Give me the phone," Noin said. She starts to jump right for him. Duo puts a hand up to keep her away. Everyone tries to pull her back as she keeps repeating herself.

"You got a lot of explaining to do, old man," Duo said.

"Yes, I know, but not here. Meet me at the diner near the hospital."

"The now 'blown up' hospital, you mean?"

"Yes, that's the one. Please, don't allow Millard and Noin to follow. I just want to see you and Mr. Yui."

"All right, fine, then," Duo said hanging up. He growls.

"Where is he?" Millard snaps.

"Chill, the scum's going to talk. He just wants me to come over along with Heero."

"Me," Heero echoes.

"Yes, you," Duo said.

"Fine," Heero said. He gets up. "Quatre take over again."

"I'm on it."

"Let's go," Heero said grabbing his coat.

"Heero," Noin said.

"I'll get whatever information I have. Whatever is going on, Pagan just might be the one to know about it," Heero said before he walks out the door.

* * *

Heero and Duo wait patiently at the smalltable.Duo is the one who apparently is stubborn and too ill-willed to keep a wait. Heero tells him patiently to relax while keeping his arms crossed.

"Oh, damn this to hell," Duo said.

"I hate waiting for his guy as much as you do, but we have to know what's going on," Heero said.

"Fine," Duo said. An old woman came passing by to the boys. She sits down at their table and faces them. "Hey lady, there are people sitting here?"

"I know that Master Duo," said the woman. She said it a manner which gave a familiar feeling to both men. They knew exactly who it was underneath all that make up.

"Pagan is that you?" Duo said.

"Yes, it is. I had to do this to protect myself."

"Cross-dressing," Heero said. "It must be a critical situation."

"An extremely critical situation, Master Yui; I am afraid that after I had spilled my secret to the military, I know my life is in grave danger."

"What do you mean?" Duo said.

" I gave away a secret that I wasn't supposed to reveal to the government. The others who knew about this operation are probably dead after what I had told them about Relena."

"What about Relena? What's going on, old man?" Heero said in a cruel tone, which made Duo practically jump out of the seat. He gulps. '_Damn, Hell hath no fury over Heero's wrath,'_ he thought.

"You don't understand. The Cinq Kingdom has a dark secret. Lord Peacecraft was too afraid to even mention anything about it after the crash."

"What crash are you talking about?" Duo said.

"You have the genetic files coming from the hospital, yes?"

"How did you know about that?" Duo said.

"I figured you'd find out about it. The hospital was all a set up. If Relena had suddenly gained this feverish behavior of violence and murder, they would immediately capture her, or worse….. They would kill her."

"What is happening to Relena and what kind of situation is this?" Heero demanded in a slow, malicious tone.

"Relena…..is changing. Since she was a little girl, she had always been furious. Madame Peacecraft almost couldn't control her," Pagan said before he dug out a piece of paper. "These are the passwords to the evidence you have collected."

"Pagan," Duo said.

"I am all ready a dead man. I only ran away because if I did stay I would endanger everyone's lives. Relena especially since she is the reason the federal government is doing this." Heero and Duo stare at each other.

"The feds," Duo said. 'I_ knew those dogs had something to do with this. Even that asshole, Keyes, has guilt written all over him.' _

"What do you they have to do with this?" Heero said.

"Well," Pagan said. "I haven't been there when that time had happened, but I could tell you what happened to Relena. When she was born, she had suffered through multiple seizures. No one could understand how they started. The doctors indicate that she may have Down syndrome, but she didn't. There were no symptoms in that small body. When she starts to grow, she had this mild temper which frightened the queen. I almost thought she was angered at all of us. But then came that day when Madame Peacecraft just gave out."

"Relena had a temper when she was a kid?" Duo said.

"There was a reason for it, but the psychologists never gave the right diagnoses for it. King Peacecraft and his wife always looked up to their son, but they never held or touched their daughter. Millard and Relena almost seemed to connect as friends. Strange, how she never bonded with her mother or her father, yet she bonds with her brother."

"What is going on?"

"I can't say for sure. But those discs you have found will tell you everything. Right now, I think Relena is going through stages in which may corrupt her poor body. Soon, it won't be the same. She'll be different."

"Different," Duo said. He grew a sour gaze. He didn't like the sound '**different.**' Heero didn't even like the sound of that. He leans towards Pagan with a death stare. Pagan nearly leaped out of his make-up.

"And just what do you mean about different, Pagan? What is going on with Relena? And why aren't you giving us straight answers?"

"I wish I could tell you everything that I do know…"

Suddenly Heero lashes his arm out around the butler's scarf. "You'll tell us everything you know. What the hell is going on here? What's happening to Relena?"

Pagan made a quick gulp. He raises his arms up in surrender to Heero's request. He grasps both his hand and leans towards them to whisper.

"When Relena when young, I noticed that she grew rather distance from her family. She never socialized with anyone. She almost acted as if everyone around her was an enemy. The psychologists even indicated that she didn't wish to sit around with them. Madam Peacecraft grew ill one day, and then dies a few months later before the invasion of the Cinq Kingdom. Before her death she gave full custody of Relena to the Darlian family."

"How did she die?" Duo asks.

"If I recall, Madame Peacecraft had a long history of heart disease. Her body couldn't resist the stress she had been suffering through, and it just gave up on her. When she died, Relena had shown no hint of emotion. It's almost as if she wasn't even there in that room, but somewhere else. I haven't the idea to what she had been thinking; however, I could tell that behind those eyes, deep within them, she didn't care what happened to her mother. Millard questioned his father and all it all ended with the same answer **'I don't know.'"**

"What was Relena doing that drove her mother insane?"

"I don't know. Relena and her Mother were usually alone along with her father. Millard most of the time spend with the machinery, never bothering his mother and father while they try to reason with his young sister."

"You make it sound like Relena was a real problem?"

"You don't' understand, Master Duo. She was a problem. Those mood swings were uncontrollable. She snapped at anyone who drew close to her. Even when someone wanted to comfort her, she'd shove them away from her."

"Did she ever do this to Millard?"

"No. Strangely, she always respected her brother's presence."

Heero gazes at Pagan. He had a terrifying look on his face. "What's the wrong?" Heero asks.

"……I never thought that Madam Peacecraft died from the pressure of stress. I think something else happened. I think….that when they were alone…."

"What are you talking about?" Duo said.

* * *

Quatre just stares at the screen. His eyes almost fallen out of his eyes. He couldn't take much of this. He heard the door fly and out came Heero and Duo. Dry blood is upon them. Quatre jumps out of his chair as Trowa leaps out of the couch.

"What the hell happened?" Trowa said.

"Pagan," Duo said. "He's been shot."

* * *

Cliff-hanger…..

Sorry it took so long. Until next time, ladies and gents, and I'll have a longer chapter.

Chapter 10 Dreams


	11. Chapter 10 Dreams

**Chapter 10 Dreams **

**Written by: Atikkin **

**Author note: I apologize for being gone for so long. Life is a bit slow for me, but every now and then I'll chapter up for one of my stories. I hope everything is going well with this story. Some of you were really demanding to get this one another chapter going, so I grant those few their wishes. **

**. If anyone would like to know about the stories for updates, just email me or I might have it posts up in my bio. Just to let most you know. **

* * *

_Relena opens her eyes to a new place. She rose herself from the ground and observes the vast desert around her. For once it is calm and not wild with roars and war; however, it is too quiet. It bothered Relena._

_Slowly, she gets up from where she was and found herself in that dress once again. She begins to walk through the desert until she saw something from afar. She gazes at it carefully when she realizes that is a large edifice. Relena stares at how large it is. She never had seen a building like this before. It's built with a strange structure. It almost looked reptilian like, but its pigmentation is black._

_Relena turns around and suddenly finds herself surrounded by a number of his buildings. She stares at the ground. Vine like tendrils spread around the ground and lead towards an underground railway. The structure looked so foreign to her, but strangely she felt as if she had seen something like before. Shewasn't so where. Following her instincts,Relena slowly begins to walk towards the dark tunnel ahead. _

_The darkness surrounds her without the help of a single light to help lead the way. Relena closes her eyes and reopens them to see what she must see. All around her are broken lambs, dented hallways, and a couple of human corpses. Tilting her head slightly, Relena knelt down to her knees and examines the body carefully. He appears to be male. His body is completely crushed as if something very powerful really took him down. He was also surrounded by some sticky substance. _

_"**What is this?"** she muttered. She pressed her hand against the ooze yet solid material. It felt almost bone like. Relena sniffed it. She jerked away and thought **'smelled as if it had been burnt or something.' **_

_Relena thought she heard something from the distance. She turns around slowly, and through her vision she thought she caught sight of something not human. It hissed out at her with razor blade fangs._

_Relena, not fearing this thing much, raises a brow. '**And what t hell are you?'** she thought. The creature comes at her with speed._

* * *

Relena jerks out of her sleep. She looks around and found herself outside. She rose herself off the ground and looks around carefully. She's in an alley way. Relena gets up from where she is and starts to walk towards the open street. She carefully wraps the large blanket around her head, so that no one sees what kind hair she has.

She took a step out into the open street and starts to walk around there. She didn't know where was going. She had no where else to go. People are chasing her, calling her murderer. Her brother disowned her as family. Heero had rejected her for someone else. Everything is seriously out of hand, and Relena has no control of getting her life back together, for it is in pieces.

She suddenly stops when she heard gunfire. She turns around shaking. There, in a building, Relena heard someone screaming. She sniffs and caught the smell of blood, lust, and death. Relena felt her fingers crack loudly. She gazes at all these people passing her. Do they not hear what is going on? She twitches from all this neglect; however, something else is going on in her mind. Something began to scream powerfully into her hear **'Take it**.'

Relena curves her eyes towards the building and slowly walks towards the entrance. "Shit happens," She said before she busts the door down.

* * *

Duo kept a good track of Keyes. The man seems to keep moving from place to place as if he were chasing after something. Duo notices his strange like of behavior as he stares at the screen of his computers. His watch is in the USB port, recording and tracking to wherever Keyes is going. Duo pauses from his work and turns to the kitchen where Heero explains the death of Pagan.

"We were sitting there until he was shot. Someone, about fifty kilometers away, shot him with a Micro-UZ; a perfect weapon for a professional," Heero explained.

"You've got to be kidding me," Millard said, walking around the kitchen.

"What did he want?" Trowa said.

"He said he had information about Relena. Quatre's looking into it now."

"Good," Noin said.

"Those soldiers had guns. Do you think they were planning to kill her?" Wufei said.

"Everyone who doesn't believe that peace is an answer to all our problems would do anything to kill Relena. But right now, I think the situation is more serious. I don't think this has anything to do with Relena being the pacifist now. It's different. They're really trying to kill for something else."

"You know Pagan tried to tell us something about your Mom, Millard."

"My Mother," Millard said.

"Yeah, he did. He also said that she died from a heart attack?"

"No," Millard said. Duo and Heero glance at him.

"What do you mean no?" Heero said.

"My mother died from a stroke. Our family never had many problems with heart disease."

Heero and Duo exchange glances. "That's why Pagan said that hewasn'tso sure she died from a heart attack."

"You think my Mother died from some other way?" Millard asks.

"Yes," Heero said.

"Oh great, more dirty work," Duo said. "Let me guess, one of us has to find out what happened to Queen Peacecraft."

"You wouldn't have too," Quatre said. "These disks have data about her."

"What….?" Millard said.

Everyone came towards to computer and see the image of Queen Peacecraft. Numerous images flew all around.

"Can you find the cause of death in here?" Heero asks.

"Give me some time," Quatre said.

"All right," Heero said. "Duo, what's up with Keyes?" Duo glances at him laptop, and he grew a stern look.

"What the….?" He said.

"What it is?"

"He's moving into the city and fast man. Looks like something just caught his attention?"

"Is it Relena?" Wufei said.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out what's going on?" Duo said.

"I'm coming with you," Heero said.

"All right then," Duo said.

* * *

Two men carried assault rifles and were heavily armored with bullet proof vests. Against them are a small family of two women and three small children who were no older then six and one who appeared to be in her teens. They sat there with looks of fear and sorrow, for the man of the house lied dead some where in the next room of the small apartment.

"Please, don't hurt us," the mother said clutching her daughter to her. The man above had a smirk upon his face. Without a single thought he drove the base of his rifle into the mother's face. The daughter made a shrill scream, but was silenced when the other end of the rifle face her at close range.

"Shut up," the man said. "How many times do I have to tell you?" He grins evilly at her. The young woman thought she saw the devil in him. He moves the rifle slightly, gesturing her to move somewhere. When she didn't move, she was struck in her face. She cried out to the ground. Her youngest brother launched at the man; unfortunately, the little toddler met his end by being shot through in his chest.

"No. Arthur, please God, no. Oh Arthur. You miserable bastard, he was just a child!" She said.

"Does it look like I give a damn bitch? Now get your miserable ass in the fucking bedroom. I have an appointment with you. Now move!" He said.

"April, don't go," the other children said.

"GET MOVING!" He said.

"Let go. He won't hurt anyone if you let go," she said. She slowly gets up and walks towards the doorway leading towards the bedroom.

"Watch the rats," the man said to the other. He shoves the girl inside the room and closes the door behind him. The man began to shed his clothing while ripping hers. The made small screams, but not loud enough to make someone in the next apartment hear her cries.

He pulls her small form towards his and began his torturous performance of rape and abuse. The girl, April, began to whimper out, crying. The pain was agonizing for her to bear. The man above her only howled with pleasure as he felt himself reaching to point where he must meet an end to all of this. But that didn't stop him. He flips the girl upon her belly, so he can continue this painful scheme.

"Ready for more, bitch?"

"Please, don't…." she whispered.

"What did you say?" He said, chuckled. He force himself within her again and made her scream. Tears dripped upon her face. "I said what did you say, bitch. Answer me."

"You know, I heard her from here. And she said, no. What are you….fucking deaf?" a new voice said.

The man spun around and met face to face with a large set of fangs and other incisors. The man didn't have time to scream. The sound of skin ripping, bones gashing, and blood dripping echoed in the room; eventually, an awful smell dampened the room.

The girl, April, rested upon the bed while staring at blood stained sheets. She didn't know who came into the room without her acknowledgement but she knew that the newcomer had indeed, killed her rapist. She slowly turns around and sees a pair of yellow eyes glancing at her. She also saw blood matted upon the stranger's mouth and chin. She takes a glance at the corpse. Her jaw dropped. She shook but couldn't scream out, for the man no longer had a face.

* * *

"Hey Patrick," the man called out. He received no answer from his partner in the next room. Strangely, he did not hear him screaming out to the dawn of pleasure. He knew he was quite the screamer when he made other women barely that girl's age scream their hearts out. He grew frustrated when he didn't hear howls coming from the room. But he heard different sounds-sirens echoed through out the neighborhood, and they were growing stronger. The man rushes towards the window and gazing outside, seeing police vehicles parking in front of the building.

"Damn it," he said. He rushes towards the door and starts to knock hard against the wood. "Patrick, we got to go, cops are here. Whatever you want to do; do it, take the money, and let's get out of here." Still-no answer came from the room. "God damn it, Patrick," the man said knocking again, and this time the door opened. From that moment, the man really wished he hadn't opened the door. A pair of yellow eyes stared at him.

The boy sat there, eye-boggling, when they saw her. Their mouths almost dropped open as she stepped out of the room, drenched in blood, presenting a set full of razor blade incisors, and a lethal pair of hands waiting to choke a neck.

"Hi," Relena said with a sweet tone. "Do you mind telling me why rapists pick the youngest of the young? And why they always, always, and always again carry guns?" she asks. Almost viciously, she grasped the man's chin and forced him from his feet. He drops the weapon from his hands and felt the pressure in his face continuing to increase from pain to absolute agony. "Do you want to know something?" Relena asked. She pulled the man close to her visage. "I hate guns," she whispered. Opening her mouth, Relena send her jaws to work by building blood on the wall.

* * *

Heero and Duo stop at the corner of the street. Seeing a group of SWAT members, police vehicles, and the FBI scattering all over they assumed they have found the right place. Duo's transmitter even made their approval of knowing more satisfying. Getting out of the car, the two comrades observe the situation.

"Looks like there are over a hundred men out there, maybe more," Heero said. "They even have assault weapons with them."

"Not to mention an RPG," Duo said.

"What…" Heero said in disbelief.

"That's what my specs tell me," Duo said reading out the captions of his sunglasses. "They even have siren waves on board. What the hell would they need with those; calling all dogs in the world or something?"

"Siren waves….they're like mines, right?"

"Yeah, last I checked," Duo muttered. He turns this gaze towards the building. The specs picked up nothing, but then something caught the specs' sensors for just a slight moment. '_What the…_' Duo thought. He turns towards the very spot where the sensor had picked up that last frequency; strangely, it was gone. '_That was strange_,' Duo thought. He lowers his vision, and there sitting with his comrades is Keyes.

"What do you see?"

"Keyes," Duo said. "Relena's got to be here if he's here."

"Relena," Heero said. Duo glanced at his friend. Through that cold look, he could still see that empathic gaze.

"Still feeling for her, pal?"

"That's not part of the situation now," Heero said. "On my lead, let's go."

* * *

"Any sign of her?" Keyes asked the commander.

"No sir, I'm afraid we haven't found within the premises yet. We also haven't been able to trace Daniel."

"Daniel…." Keyes said. "No one ever saw him lurking around the last site?"

"Not a single trace. He's like a ghost," the commander informed. Keyes huffed in frustration. No only does he have to worry about Relena, but he has to worry about Daniel. He may be the only man in this world who would dare kill her. He started to think that he might be around the streets just waiting for the right opportunity to take Relena out.

"I want you to search the perimeter and be sure no one enters or leaves this building. Is that understood?" Keyes said.

"Yes sir," the commander. "All you twisted low lives, get moving," he said to the troops who now entered the building in a rush.

* * *

Daniel stared out from the distance. He places a pair of binoculars upon his visage and gazes at the building. Recently he had heard shots coming from the inside. He figured that this is what Relena be, for her sense of hearing is far greater than a regular human being. Violence attracts her and it made him very concern for the safety of some of the residence of the city.

"Damn it," He said. "If this keeps up she'll turn everyone to skeleton," he said. "Or will she?" He asked himself. Knowing that Relena is different from some of the others, she might show some hint of human compassion. The problem is that she might not display any hint of it, and would cause some serious mayhem.

"But she's not the only problem we all got," He muttered to himself. He knows that **'they'** are also out there, waiting to be unleashed and hoping to destroy all those who are like Relena. He bit his lip. Perhaps negotiating with Relena may be the best action to take instead of having to attack her. Attacking her would be a very bad idea.

"Here goes nothing," He said.

* * *

April held onto her brother closely to her. She observes this stranger vigilantly as she paces back and forth across the living room. The sirens from the outside alarmed her. Her amber eyes are glued to the window as she looks down, seeing hundreds of patrol cars, men with armored weapons, and heavily equipped with other sorts of weaponry that may come to effect to her.

Relena felt her vision change as she caught sight of weapons that appear so familiar to her. She touches the side of her head as a slight migraine invaded her thoughts. To her it felt as if something inside her cranium began to move around vigorously, creating a dreadful headache. Closing her eyes, she could feel her mind slipping into a deep sleep.

* * *

_Roars echoed through out the deep forests. The environment is filled heavy vegetation. Animal life that posse's rare beauty, yet is also dangerous to the touch of man. The humidity was immense. _

_These poor men and women who serve the law and military force themselves into this mess. The mission is simple, or so they think. They have all ready lost two to three men by unknown causes. They were also unable to find the missing body of one of their comrades who they consider deceased. They only found the remaining of each man they had lost. One had missing limps bunched up near a bush with his body hanging from a high tree. The next man was found burnt from head to toe. The last man was never found, but his weapons were found near the site where had disappeared. _

_Two soldiers walked side to side, holding their weapons tightly while traveling through this jungle. The heat drove them mad for hours. They were also very concern about what might be out there destroying their comrades. _

"_What are we going to do? There's something out there and it wants us dead." _

"_What did the doc say to use against it?" _

"_That siren thing," the other soldier said. _

"_Then get it out and use it-"Suddenly a red laser imprint appears upon his chest. He didn't have to think before something of great power melted away his back and imploded his chest cavity. The soldier before him drops to the ground as the corpse falls upon her. _

"_Oh Jesus," she said. She turns and sees the siren before. She grabs it and presses a red button before some large being came upon her. The siren was such an intense sound. The creature roared out violently as it backed away from her. She blinks and observes the creature that suddenly appeared before her. Her eyes expanded by the sight of the strange being. She stares at the siren. _

"_It worked." _

* * *

Relena snapped out the images from her mind. She opens her eyes to reality and figured out that they were out to get her, and apparently take her in alive. _'The siren will damage me_,' she thought. '_It might affect me greatly if I don't get my ass out of here,_' she thought.

She turns to the family behind her. She glances at the two children and then at the elder sister. Tears still stream down her face. Relena could see the great pain washing all over her body. Relena knows that face very well. She made that face herself once. '_Being raped isn't a pretty picture.'_

A noise caught Relena's attention. She curves her eyes to the front door. She glares hard and her vision changes into that dark sight where she could see only the heated bodies of man. She moves away quickly.

The door is knocked open, alarming the family upon the floor. Men dressed in black and armor walked inside, carrying assault weapons and gas masks. They observe the room cautiously; however, they fail to see any sign of their target.

"Get these kids to the bottom floor," one of the ordered. Two soldiers pick the family up and push them out the door violently. The other men glance in the next room and see the bodies of two identified men. One man had a missing face and a crushed skull. The other man had a missing head, a torn spinal cord, and missing limps from the interior. Something had really cut right through the poor individual.

"Dear God what did this?"

"Now you will die," a metallic voice echoed through the room. One soldier spun around and saw a hand coming for him. Blood splattered across the wall as his head rolled across the floor.

* * *

Heero and Duo appear from the corner. They see no one coming from the stairway. They also didn't hear men from the upstairs. The silence began to disturb them both. Duo quickly hustled towards the stairs and climbed up. He peeks to see the upper floor. He only saw a single door open. He slowly made his way up. Slowly he walks towards the door, but felt something grasp his arm. Duo nearly jumped out of his skin when he glances down to see a young woman with tears pulling him away.

"Please don't. Please don't," she said.

"Wow, easy Miss," Duo said. "Heero get your ass up here," he said. Heero appeared at the top of the steps. He glances at the young girl and the two boys hiding at the far end of the hall way.

"Please don't. They're all dead."

"All right lady just calm down," Duo said. He pulls her towards the end of the hall. "Heero check it out." Duo turns caring to the traumatized family.

"Mission Accepted," He said.

Heero grabs a gun from behind his pocket and loads it. After snapping a single ammo cartridge inside the slot of the gun, he heard something from the room. Heero slowly turns his head to see what was inside. To his horror, Heero saw bodies all over the place. Blood covered the walls, dripping and oozing everywhere. The heat made the smell of the room turn from fresh to rotten.

"Good God, what did this? Relena," he said. "Where are you?"

"Jesus," Duo whispered in panic.

"Where are the girl and those kids?"

"Sitting in the hall way with some neighbor," Duo answered. He glances down at a corpse. His entire chest is exposed with limbs hanging out from his rib cage. Duo shivered. "What is this, the Twilight Zone?" Duo said.

"I think it's far worse than that," Heero said.

"Thanks for reminding me. Now I can sleep much better at night," Duo muttered.

"Put your guns down," a new voice said. Both comrades turn around to see someone standing there in the door way, carrying a flat object in his hand and staring elsewhere in the room. "If she sees those she'll kill you."

"And just who the hell are you?"

"Do it now," he said.

"He asked you something," Heero said.

"Daniel," he said. "Now put them-GET DOWN!"

Heero and Duo twisted to the floor and saw one of the men swinging a knife at them. But in a flash his entire body crushed into nothing. Both men sat there staring at the body. Duo quickly made a loud gulp. As for Heero, he felt something besides Daniel standing over him. He turns slightly and saw someone dressed in a paramedic's uniform and drenched in blood. Heero also caught sight of the strange looking hair. _'What…._' He thought.

Duo turns and gazes at the stranger. Even though he was staring at the person upside down he immediately grew concerned at the body structure of the stranger, including the hair, clothes, and the way Daniel was staring.

"Are you going to make me deaf with that thing?"

Heero listened to the voice over and over in his mind. He recognized that voice! He turns over his stomach and gets up. Duo got up seconds later and gazes at the stranger. He turns to his partner whose face appeared to have seen a ghost. He never had seen that look on his face before. _'Did I miss something?_' he thought.

Daniel stared into those yellow orbs. Those eyes are far worse than the last he had to deal with. These eyes said **'murder, hunter, and killer.'** That was all that said upon them. But then he thought about her question. Daniel grew a concerned look upon his face. Last he checked, **'those freaks'** never asked questions to someone's motive. They just do what they do. Relena on the other hand, asked. The other thing that bothered him was how she knew the device.

"How…."

Suddenly she grabbed a hold of his jaw. He gasped feeling the pressure upon him. He drops the device to the ground and felt himself being lifted from the ground. Relena pulls his face towards hers.

"Move," she demanded. She throws him into the hallway and he crashes against the nearest wall which obediently crumbled. Relena rushed out the door with inhuman speed.

"Holy shit," Duo said rushing out the door. Heero ran out right after him. He turns to the hall way and turns to look up at the next flight of stairs. He heard loud steps stomping upon them, echoing through out the building. Quickly the Gundam soldier rushed up the steps.

"Hey you okay, man?" Duo said.

"Never mind that," Daniel said, getting up. He felt for his chest. "One or two fractures but I'll live, Maxwell."

"How did you-"

"You're not the only soldier in here," Daniel said. He pushes him aside and grabbed the device from the ground.

"Who was that?" Duo said.

"I think you know. We better go after her before those men outside do. Come on," Daniel said running towards the stairs. Duo followed. '_What the hell is this guy's story_?' he thought.

* * *

Heero finally reached the top of the stairs and charges out through a door. He appears upon the roof top of the building. He gasps for air. For once he's tired from running. Strangely, Relena ran at a speed that could top the greatest athletes in the world. '_What the hell is going on?'_ he thought. He kept imaging Relena in the apartment. Why did she look so different?

He turns towards the side and walks towards the ventilation chambers. He peeks pass them and sees nothing. Could Relena really be hiding?

"Relena," Heero called out.

No answer came from her.

"Relena, I know you're here. Come out."

Heero still received no answer from her.

"Heero," Duo said. Daniel appeared by his side, still carrying the device.

"She's hiding. That's common if she's hunting," Daniel said.

"What are you talking about?" Heero said.

"None of you have weapons on you, do you?"

"Yeah, of coarse," Duo said.

"Throw them away or she'll-"

"Freeze…!" someone said screaming into Daniel's ear. Another recruit pushed Duo to the ground. Heero on the other hand pointed a gun at them. "Drop your weapon or I'll shoot your friends here."

"What makes you think I give a damn what happens to them?" Heero said coldly.

"PUT YOUR WEAPONS DOWN, SHE'LL KILL YOU!"

But a shadow crept over them, ready to kill.

* * *

Chapter 11When Shit Happens

Cliffhanger…

The next chapter is about to get bloody.


	12. Chapter 11 When Shit Happens

**Chapter 11: When Shit Happens **

**Written by: Atikkin**

**I apologize for not updating. School has been rather, difficult. Then again, I'm trying to survive another year of it. But as for the story, I realize a couple people really enjoy it; therefore, I decided to update. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

It happened so fast. Relena jumped upon one man and threw him towards the other men. All three of them collapsed to the ground by the weight of the man thrown to them. Heero recovered quickly only to find the door to the roof closed, and screams echoed from behind it. He heard gunfire, but those sounds gradually died.

Duo pushed the man off of him. "Jesus what the hell just happened?" Duo said.

"I don't know," Heero muttered. He turned to the strange man next to them. He seemed to be searching for something by the rapid movementof his eyes.

"Oh shit," he said.

"What's the matter?"said Heero as henarrowed his eyes.

"The large disc I had. Do you see it anywhere?"

* * *

Gently, lightly, and carefully Relena moves through her mess. She turns and gazes at these so-called men of honor. She crushed her first victim by bashing his skull in. She slowly felt his cranium crack very little at a time, until she felt flesh ooze right out of his fractured skull. She held whatever remains he had before she threw them at the stunned recruits.

She drew closer to the second man, andfrightened him. Fear had been a good weapon after she swiftly stepped away from the aim of the gun. Bullets wereflying in mid-air while Relena stood by his side. And then her tongue darted out of her mouth and took a long lick of his face. As vicious as Relena had become, she decided to become bolder and she snapped her jaws closed. She felt his skin between her teeth as blood began to run. The man screamed to find the entire left side of his face torn from him.

The men could do nothing but stare at her. Relena crunched and savored the exquisite flavor of human blood and flesh. She spits out bits and pieces ofit from her,now, bloody cavern. She licks her lips and grins at the rest of her...targets.

"Next," she said before leaping at all of them. Her hands grabbed whatever she could get. Arms, legs, jaws, necks, eyes, heads, and so much more that Relena wanted to hold in her grasp as she watched these men die, slowly. She wanted to hear them scream for their life; unfortunately, these men didn't give her much of a good show. They all just collapsed like flies before her.

To ease her disappointment, Relena would wait for more to come. She wondered if she would grab at least one head. After getting one head, she would be very happy. She then stops and thinks for a moment. She had other skulls before. Strangely, she didn't have them with her. '_Now where did I put the others_?' she wondered.

"Relena," someone called from the top of the stairs. Relena recognized that tone of voice. Her mind became fuzzy with those memories of the wars, the alliance, the Peacecraft family's elite squad, the whore in his bed, and then this. There, Heero stood on top of the stairs with Duo and the stranger following them. They halted when they caught sight of the massacre before them.

"Jesus Christ," Duo said.

"What did….this?' Heero muttered.

Daniel observed the bodies carefully. He grew concern of how these men were killed. They weren't like the others. Brutal, yes, but not the same as the other sort of killing methods; they take one thing away from these men, and Relena had not. His eyes narrowed. '_Something isn't right with her. If she truly thought of killing them, they would at least not have their heads attached. What's going on with this girl? Human compassion running through her, or is it something else that's bothering her?'_

"Lena, where are you?" Duo called.

"You're friend would have killed me with this thing," Relena said. Her echoed from the bottom of the stairs. After hearing her voice, Heero jolted down the steps, pass the human carnage and onto the ground. When he regained his posture he met face to face with someone….who didn't look like Relena.

Heero nearly collasped just by the look of her. Black dreadlock looking hair hung from her head, sliding pass her shoulders, and onto her waist. Her sky blue eyes continuously changed their hue to a nightmarish looking gold. She wore the clothing of a paramedic and is drenched in blood. Her physique also said much: lean muscles cover almost her entire body, her skeletonis practically visible,and asfor her skin, it is transparently white with different shades of color; like a reptile.

Duo came down the steps along with Daniel who gazed at Relena with no surprise. Her appearance had all been too familiar to him. '_She human though,'_ he thought. He heard Duo gasping and stepping back. He actually fell over, not taking his eyes off of her.

"Like I said before I was interrupted," Relena said while staring at Heero. "You're friend would hurt me with this," She said holding onto the siren device. Daniel's eyes expanded. He hadn't realized that she tore it out of his hands. _'Is she that quick? She's not like them completely then.'_

"Relena," Heero muttered.

"Heero," Relena said.

"What in God's name happened-"

"Good question, Heero. What did happen?" Relena asked. "Frankly, I don't know. But to tell you the truth, I really like my extreme makeover. It has a killer refresh rate. Very spicy if you add a little blood, and eating a human fetus when the mother-to-be can sit back and watch."

Heero nearly dodged his head back. What is she saying? Relena doesn't speak this way; not the he Relena knows. Relena and violence, don't mix. But the sight before him, right now, really made him think differently.

Relena curves her eyes behind her after hearing more men coming up the steps. She licks her lips with a very red tongue. She looks around to find an escape route.

"Lena, what did you do…?" Duo said.

"I don't' know what you mean," Relena said, in a very polite tone. She smiles at Duo, until it suddenly turned into a glare. Chills ran down Duo's back. He gulped, hard. _'Sweet Jesus, what the fuck is going on?'_ he thought.

"They're coming," Daniel said.

"Oh, shit. What do we do?" Duo muttered, after snapping his attention away from Relena, but he didn't take his eyes off of her.

"We'll head to the roof and try to escape from there. Relena-" Heero called.

Relena had not listened to what they were saying. Instead of following, she went the other way. Heero leaped after her and caught her shoulder, only to receive her hand around his throat. Heero suddenly had to gasp for air as his body had been lifted from the ground. He choked. He glanced at her arm and felt that powerful grip. Heero couldn't believe her strength!. _'What in God's name?'_ he thought.

"Shit happens," She suddenly said. Daniel eyes expanded by those words as he stumbles backward towards the blood-soaked wall, and he drops to the ground muttering: "Oh God."

Relena drops Heero to the ground. The perfect soldier stares up at her with a surprised gaze. He felt for his neck and felt the pressure still there. "Relena…."

She just stared at him as if she didn't' understand what he just said to her. She turns away and walks to the corner. Heero slowly gets up as Duo walks behind him. "Dude," He began.

Someone screamed.

* * *

_Carefully, it lingered through the darkness. It never disturbed the earthly presence below the streets. It curled against the walls of the ancient buildings, until it reached its destination. The old Crystal Building of Metropolis stood proudly against the vast city of gloomy buildings. This tall edifice belonged to a family known as 'Yutani.' The Yutani family, once, were small social groups of scientists who came up with the first radioactive micro-organism, which changed all of technology forever. With that sort of technology, the Yutani family created multiple chains of weaponry; both lethal and non-lethal alike. _

_Years later, the Yutani family had become the top military service in the entire world. They sold off products for the highest bitter just to claim what they what into their greedy hands. But that's not what has this monster interested. _

_The Yutani possessed pieces of technology that is not their own; therefore, it has no choice but to destroy what remains of what these inferior creatures have. It must fix whatever mess its brethren had caused. And possibly find the one the Yutani had been hiding for many years. It knew the importance of such a small creature. Though it may seem rather disgusted of having to watch over this little one. It has to have it returned before these mindless prey come up with ideas in the near future to create powerful weapons….including bio-weaponry….._

_Another like it is out in a different jungle of massive trees, roads, nocturnal animals, and some idiotic prey. They guard the vast doors which lead to the very place it needs to go to. It is there. It is the only thing that these creatures cannot tear open with their so-called 'technology.' If only they knew that they cannot open it, not without 'the new one's' helping hand. However, this monster is not here because of that. It is here for what is underneath these large grounds. Within this place, there is a construct. _

_This creature is almost baffled with these inferior beings. How could these things control a monster without any means of intelligence, and keep it captive while their blood provides instantaneous death by the slightest touch, and could wisp away anything that is concrete or metal? It is almost making this monster feel as if it is becoming the weakest link. But as it knew, it wasn't the fault of him or his brothers; it is the fault of the ones who came here first after so many centuries….._

* * *

_The third one came to a place of luxury and peace. Nothing in this place seem to be over-crowded with a herd full of inferiors monkeys. Mostly, this place is heavily guarded by the maintenance of technological cameras designed as heat-seekers. Grunting with an annoyed tone of the 'copy cats,' the creature just vanishes through the darkness of the vegetation surrounding its environment. Once or maybe twice this creature had come across guards with heavy weapons; however, these guards soon end up….skinned alive. _

_Making its final decoration, it left three corpses swinging upon the nearest wall. Then it climbed up the steps, suddenly smelling a familiar scent that only its brethren had. Slowly, it came towards the edge of a small balcony and a large window. Inside, it heard voices. It sat down while staring attwo people arguing at each others throat. Not understanding them made matters worse; fortunately, it had ease, for the very mechanism it had surely helped with its hearing and its linguistics-_

_"What had it done? Why do you hold such an abomination?" The man said clutching to his suit, agonized by the harmful truth he had to hear. First, his wife had been gone for so long, only to come back bruised. Then one day, the child had been theprime attention. Next was the blood test, and they came negative. He knew that he wasn't the father. _

_"What it had done to me, I don't care," the woman argued while holding her baby who cried with a fit. "But this is still your child." _

_"That monster is not my child. It is a beast. A thing with the blood of those animals who have done nothing but kill-kill, kill, kill-", the man said, frantically. _

_"But our baby is not like that-" _

_"What have you done, my wife, huh? What did you do when I couldn't find you out in the darkness? When you came back you had shown no hint of fear, but when you find out about this pest in your womb-" _

_"What is wrong with you?" _

_The creature just sat there, finally realizing the purpose of its brethren and the reason why the large incident had occurred. Few know the truth, but none will know about 'new one,' untilitsreached a certain age in life.Perhaps it would take a long while.It knew for certain that its brethern will be here for a longwhile.The monster rose from its hiding place and made its way into the shadows. Soon, it would have to meet here again, along with one who is soon to stand in leadership. When that time comes, this 'new one' will have to return with it, with them.But it only worried about the inferior idiots around it. They might do something, since their existence is known to them. _

* * *

Relena punched the final man across the hall. The impact sent him outside after crashing through a window. Hearing his screams die after seven seconds, Relena regained her posture. She covers her face and glances at the corpses around her at the same time. She doesn't recall fighting these men, but her body remembers her movements. It almost felt as if her mind and body had been separated for one split second, and it has stared to piece itself back together again.

What are these things in her mind that cause her to daydream? Relena could feel the slight headache at the side her mind. She felt as if—no she feels something in her mind. Relena rubs her finger tips against the side of her head, feeling something stick out from her cranium. Relena then glances at her hand and found-her abnormal blood, upon her hand, smearing her clothes, and creating a puddle across the ground.

Relena grew dizzy from all of this vertigo. She slammed against the wall and slowly felt her body sink to the ground. Her eyes wander around. Everything around her felt oozy. The last thing she saw was Heero's face.

* * *

"Hurry up," Duo said, seeing that the close was clear. Daniel and Heero carried Relena to the car. The funny thing to Heero was that he didn't think that Relena was so heavy. '_No_,' he thought. '_Relena isn't heavy at all. How is it that she is now?'_

"Duo, drive," Heero said, getting in the back with Relena. Duo didn't make a second thought and he quickly got into the car and started driving. He turned to Daniel who glanced over at Relena.

"Her head," he muttered. Heero glanced over at him and glared.

"Who are you?"

"Lieutenant Daniel Wilks, was first command to the squad you see out there, but now they're all under control by Keyes. I can't seem to do anything to track her down when I'm around them."Daniel said.

"Lieutenant," Duo said. "What's a guy with your rank doing out here, anyway?"

"How did you know where do find Relena?" Heero said.

"My mission from Keyes was to track her down and capture her. That was all. But after he told me what I was coming after, I tried to get out of it."

"Tracking Relena…?"

"Yeah…..sort of," Daniel said.

"You sound like you're hiding something," Duo said.

"I have much to hide of what's coming down, pal," Daniel said. Heero's face grew hard by the sound of this character. He turns his attention to Relena whose head began to spill with inhuman blood. It shined with a crimson hue, but looked almost purple. The dread-locks, as her hair, even stunned Heero. He felt for them and they felt like reptilian skin.

"What happened to you?" Heero whispered.

* * *

_Queen Peacecraft had a concerned look on her face. She had not known where her daughter might be hiding this time. Everyday, the young baby girl would walk toplaces where people cannot seem to spot her. Even with the cameras planted across the garden don't seem to pick up the small child. She almost seemed invisible to everyone. Little did Queen Peacecraft know, her daughter was watching her afar, keeping track of where her mother approaches. How she hates it when her mother bothers her. Sometimes, she wonders if she ever gets the hint that she hates it when she's disturbed. _

_Relena sat somewhere in the garden. She liked being around this place where it is best to climb. She now sits upon a large monument by the tip of her toes. She didn't fall, nor she did she worry much over balance. She glances down towards the grass and saw a concrete clock flat upon the grass. Like she was hearing something, Relena silently stared at it. She didn't even sense her Mother approaching. _

_"Relena, get down from there. What do you think you're doing?" _

_Relena turns her head slightly and sees her mother. Suddenly her vision changes and something in her mind began to warn her that her mother had something that might do harm-_

_"Mommy," The girl said. _

_"What did I tell you? Get down from there!" _

_"….Shit….happens," Relena said. _

_"What did you say?" Queen Peacecraft said almost screaming. _

_"Shit Happen," Relena said in a voice that was not her own-_

* * *

Relena opens her eyes. Shegazes ather surroundings and found that she was in some room. The air is crisp and cozy. It did feel comfortable, but the pain in her head sure as hell didn't get better. She groaned. She reached for her head. She felt a cloth over it, shielding her wound. She turns her head and saw a computer not far from her. Her vision was blurry but she thought she saw her name upon the visual screen. Then she heard voices coming from the next room.

Her eyes curved to find her brother, her sister in law, the Gundam soldiers, and the stranger. Relena gazed at him. That same feeling in her mind, began to tamper with her vision. Relena rolled her eyes. "Fuck," she whispered.

* * *

"Who are you?" Millard asks while circling around Daniel like a shark. Daniel cautiously glanced over at Millard who wasn't too happy to find his sister looking like she just came out of hell. Her dreadlock hair, her skin discoloration, her bloody clothes, her yellow eyes, her abnormal blood, and not to mention the numerous deaths which came following Relena.

"My name is Daniel. I was a cop, but then I was a soldier who worked with the Keyes family. They use to be a group of biochemistry scientists who sought for military weaponry and a new age of bio-weapons warfare. Once I came to a sort of disagreement with Keyes's grand-dad and apparently I ended up in the freezer," Daniel said. "Anymore questions…?" Daniel asked.

"What does Keyes want with my sister?" Millard said.

"Sister…" Daniel said. "What are you the Peacecraft son, or something?"

"What else would he be?" Noin said. "Now answer the question; what does Keyes want with Relena?"

"You have absolutely no idea? With all that data with the computer you could have figured all this shit out by now."

"There are passwords all over the damn discs man. We're having trouble patching through, so we might as well ask you," Duo said.

Daniel remained silent for a long moment. He leaned against the chair for a moment. "Where to start," He muttered.

"Out with it," Heero said, almost demanding. Everyone in the room grew chills after that growl from Heero. Daniel decided to start talking.

"Five hundred ago before our so-called after colony technology had approached its greatest achievement, there were families all across America, who apparently, stumbled across interesting finds during the hottest summers of summers. Well, these findings were nothing more but pieces of weapons that were not supposed to be engineered until AC 178."

"Yeah, yeah get to the point," Duo said.

"Right, sure," Daniel said. "Keyes wants Relena because she obtains something special in her DNA. Keyes wants to use her DNA to further enhance his bio-weapons and I guess study Relena for some other experiments."

"Study," Duo said. "What the fuck do you mean study? That's a human being there!"

"Duo, last I checked, a human being cannot tear the heads off human bodies after a single stroke with their bare hands, nor had I ever seen them move with that kind of agility. Even that kind of strength is inhuman. There is also the fact she kills repeatedly like it's a drug-"

"My sister did not kill those people," Millard said.

"Believe what you want, but that's what's happening right now."

"Bullshit," Noin said.

"Hey, I was even there on a stairway of dead men. Relena had to have gone pass them somehow, Noin," Duo said.

"What in God's name is going on?" Trowa muttered.

"Okay, let me get this straight," Duo said. "Keyes wants to use Relena for this bio-weapons warfare while he studies her because she….slaughtered people."

"She's more than that, Duo," Daniel said. "Many years ago-five hundred years ago when I was dispatched to a mission I confronted someone……like her."

"Five hundred years…" Wufei said. Everyone stared at him with a funny gaze. This man is five hundred years old!

* * *

Relena felt her mind being crunched with something. It began to overwhelm her greatly just by hearing the name 'Daniel.' Her eyes rolled as she heard guttural sounds everywhere and roars echoing her mind. Her vision changes from small room to the darkened alley of the year 2018.

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Daniel Chronicles **

**Who is Daniel? And why does he seem to know so much about Relena? And what is the thing that he mentions all the time?**


	13. Chapter 12 The Daniel Chronicles

**Chapter 12: The Daniel Chronicles **

**Written by: Atikkin**

* * *

_The year is 2017. It is happening again. No one knew what it was. Newspapers call it 'the all summers' devil.' But Daniel knew what it was. His mother told him many times to be aware of it. His God father, told him to be aware of it, for he knew that they'd come back for a showdown. _

_The police station had mass riots of police officers preparing themselves for battle. Of course, they knew it was one monster against them all. That's all it took to destroy an amount of people, especially human beings .It was scary to believe that in something from another world could destroy man in a matter of seconds. _

_Daniel on the other hand was not going to end up like those people. He would be sure to keep his head on his shoulders. The creature is out there just waiting for him to show up. Out in the streets, he drove frantically, being aware of the government officials that may be breathing under his neck. Those men were the same people who hunted these monsters the first time. He almost felt as if he's following his God father's foot steps when he starts to get in the way of stopping these monsters. _

_**'Only want to study them. They're fucking insane,'** He thought. He drove pass the traffic of the streets and made it to his destination. He got out of his car and looks ahead to find a torn building. Swat cars were all over the place. Many of these men were afraid to step inside since they keep losing contact with the men who had gone before them... Rushing towards the Captain, Daniel demanded a report. _

_"**We keep losing contact with the men, sir. Then the Chief just informed that the FBI are coming right this way,"** he said. "**He said don't let the feds see you, and take care of the asshole inside."** _

_"**I know that**," Daniel said. "**Look I'm going in. Those feds could kiss my sweet ass if I disobey a command."** He rushes pass the men and went right the door. The captain told five men to follow his lead. _

_Daniel wasn't a naïve man. He knew the stories of these creatures. He never had thought to meet them in his time; unfortunately, he did when he found five police officers, his friends and family, dead. Their bodies were hanging upon the edges of five different buildings. Autopsy reports stated that they had been killed by the same man, killed at different times. It almost seemed that the killer had taken them out one by one. _

_Daniel only feared that once this creature has finished its work, it would return with an army full of monsters to hunt humans over and over. It would be a blood bath. However, he grew concern for the creature that is now here. It reacted different towards humans. Of course, it did slaughter a great many humans, but it didn't harm certain numbers. It was so un-common. _

_"**This one thinks**," He said. "**Since when do these monsters think?"** _

_Daniel rushes within the complex. He didn't turn back, for he knew that all his comrades were screaming, begging for him to not go. '**I'm sorry,'** He thought. _

_Daniel lingered around the corner and came upon the sight. Corpses hung everywhere. They're bodies exposed nothing, no weapons, no clothes, and absolutely no skin. '**Unwanted trophies,'** thought Daniel as he starts to walk through them all. He couldn't sense the creature's presence. Strangely, he'd sense something by now. This creature can't hide that well, can it? Then again, Daniel does believe that it has something specialty. He just didn't know what, exactly. _

_Turning the corner, Daniel saw a trail of blood. He concentrated on the blood as he moved out of the corner. Cautiously, he knelt down to observe the blood. Daniel gazed at it and realized that it wasn't human blood. Daniel looks ahead and found that he had made a mistake. Twisting upon his back, he flips over the shotgun in his hand and starts firing at the flying creature above him. The creature went flying across the corridor and landed upon its back. _

_Howling out loud, the creature furiously stumbled upon its feet, refusing to give in. Its body is bruised and torn. It felt its life slowly diminishing. Daniel stood up on his feet as he kept a close eye upon this creature. His brown eyes stare deeply into the shielded orbs of the creature. By now, that mask could be supporting the creature with some data about him; information that could destroy him. _

_"**Yeah, keep looking through that thing, asshole. You're going to need it,"** He said. _

_The creature huffed out a growl. Slowly it tapped against something upon its arm, and a voice echoed through out the hallway: '**you ugly son of a bitch.**' _

_Daniel echoed. "**Boy what a mouth we have,"** He said. _

_The creature made a guttural response before it jumped towards the young man. Daniel quickly pulls the triggers and sees the enormous monster land upon its back with multiple bullet wounds in its body. Daniel sighed, relieved. _

_"**Down,"** he muttered. He glanced at the creature and noticed something rather unusual. '**Okay, remember what he said about their blood, it's not like ours.'** He thought as he drew close to the monster. He glanced upon its features. It looked like a human, but resembled that of a reptile, almost. But Daniel couldn't understand is how this creature managed to get pass surveillance, murder scenes, and not even leave a trace of evidence behind for the police to manage._

_Daniel bit his lip. He wasn't sure if it's the same creature. Back then, they always hunted those who had certain attributes of a warrior, but now days, they always hunt those who may or not have the potential. Daniel had seen this, but what got to him is this creature. This creature differs from the other one he had encountered earlier. _

_**"The other one had a scar,"** he said. "**But this guy doesn't. Are there two of them out here?"** Daniel said to himself. He grew the distinct feeling that somewhere in the distance, the other one was watching. He shivered, for the other monster, as he recalled, is a bit vicious, intelligent, and a kind of veteran for battle. _

_Suddenly a light flashes in Daniel eyes. There they were-the feds. They came towards Daniel and glided over their new specimen. They brought heavier equipment to raise the monster and take it to where they will continue their study. Daniel growled at them all for doing something so stupid. Do they not know what danger will come for them? _

_"**Stop,"** Daniel said. **"If you move it, the other will come."** _

_"**What other one, Wilks?** **These monsters always come and go individually. Or are you just trying get in our way like your God father did?" **_

_Daniel turned to the head represenitive, Keyes. The man had blond hair, blue eyes, and a grin that anyone would like to smack off his face. Daniel glanced down at the creature, knowing that it might regain consciousness. Keyes only laughed at Daniel apprehensive gaze. He placed a hand upon his shoulder. _

_"**You worry too much Daniel**," Keyes said. "**Unlike my father, I was well prepped for what was coming. These creatures were his life, his work, and his reputation. With them, we humans can make millions. Don't you see what they mean to us?" **_

_"**They will only kill more people if you keep taking one of their own. They might come down here to prepare a whole world invasion or something."** _

_**"No, Daniel,"** Keyes said. "**These creatures don't' think that way. They never have, and they never will. Besides, we all ready have plenty from Africa and South America. They're really good specimens."** _

_Daniel stared hard at Keyes. He thought that his man was out of his mind. He captured more than one. Daniel wanted to smack this idiot's head inside out, for capturing those things will only result to more problems in the near future. He growled. _

_"**You got more than one?"** Daniel said. "**What the fuck are you trying to do to them, Keyes?" **_

_Keyes smiled. "**Well,"** He said. "**Let's just say they're not our only experiment. You see my brother, who happens to work in the US pentagon, found something deep on the ocean floor. You wouldn't what we have found. It astounded everyone. But we just needed something that could match it." **_

_"**Match what…?"** Daniel rather confused. _

_"**Now Daniel,"** Keyes said. "**You're asking too many questions-"** _

_"**Sir,"** one of the men said, trying to close the tank. The creature inside began to cry out madly within. Its arms began to push the lid open. Ten to fifteen men have to hold the lid down. Keyes screamed at them all to keep creature inside secure. Daniel frowned. He almost pitied the poor creature. But then, something in the back of his mind told him that he's being watched. Daniel turned around and felt awful by a familiar presence, and the sound of something electronically enhanced, power up. _

_Daniel's eyes expanded and he pushed Keyes to into the nearest door. "**All of you get down**," He warned. But it had been too late. A flash of light blasted the men away along with the creature inside the tank. Daniel managed to get into another room before that blast could have taken him. Fire embraced the entire hallway as the wreckage revealed the outside. _

_**"WILKS**," Keyes screamed out loud. Daniel slowly raised his bruised body out of the rumble which fell upon him. He caught sight of Keyes through a hole in the wall. "**What the hell just happened**?" _

_"**I told you,"** Daniel said, trying to catch his breath. "**There wasn't one, but two of those freaks around. You took their third comrade out at the docks, remember?"**_

_"**They don't travel in groups,"** Keyes said, confused. _

_"**That's what I thought when these monsters started working together,"** Daniel said. _

_"**Well where is it now? And what was that, a bomb?" **_

_"**Not even close**," Daniel said. "We **have to get out of here. I ran into this asshole earlier. He's not going to let anyone of us live if we stay around." **_

_"OH** no, Wilks; I came here to get this thing. I'm not going to screw it up like my father did with the last one." **_

_Daniel turned his gaze to Keyes. '**Impossible,'** he thought. He glared hard at the man before him. He remembered his God father's words about a man he had met once. That man tried to get these creatures. Now the name Keyes really made sense as to why this man had interested in those things. _

_"**Your father…"** Daniel said. "**He died in a slaughter house, didn't he?" **_

_Keyes froze. How did he know that?_

_Suddenly Daniel felt a pair of eyes on him. It was that creature. Daniel knew the sound of its breathing. This one always breathes rather deeply. There is also the fact that it doesn't ambush its prey like the other do. Daniel looks towards the edge of the room; fortunately, there was a mirror, and Daniel could see it-this devil. _

_Keyes eyes expanded by the sight of this monster; it was magnificent, comparing to the others. This one seemed stronger than the rest. **'Amazing,'** he thought. The creature made crackle noise. Gripping tightly of its hand it rushed towards Daniel. The man moved before the creature could get to him. Keyes forced his body out of the way before a pair of sharp blades could chop his arm off. _

_**"Jesus,"** he said. _

_"**RUN,"** Daniel ordered as he ran out the door. The creature rushed after him. Keyes saw the two go. _

_**"My God,"** he said. _

* * *

Relena twitched on the couch. She also started to cough lightly. Heero took a look at her from the doorway next to the kitchen, where Millard concentrated on Daniel's story.

Relena moved her body around as she slept on her side. Heero's face softened. She looked so peaceful when she's asleep. The look that she had upon her face so early in the day made her appear demented and inhuman. Heero frowned. He remembered that face so clearly; he remembered that voice so clearly.

'_Relena,'_ he thought. '_What's happening to you?'_

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Everyone in the room grew silent. Millard got up and glanced at the door.

"Yui, go see who it is," he ordered. Heero made a slight response before he slowly walks towards the door. He glanced through the peep hole in the door. Heero's face suddenly turns sour.

"Dude, what's up?" Duo said.

"If I mention it, you're not going to like it."

Duo blinked, but then caught what Heero was saying. Duo suddenly panicked with a hint of malice. "What the fuck is she doing here?" He hissed. Heero ignored him and opened the door. There, Lisa stood in the door.

"Heero, babe, where were you? You said you were going to be at work," she said, pushing herself inside. She closed the door behind her and saw everyone in the kitchen. "What is this, Poker night?"

"Like we ever have any," Duo muttered.

"I'm sorry, Duo, did you say something," Lisa said. Duo made a false smile.

"No, Lisa. I'm just talking to a wall," He said.

"Whatever," she said. She turned to her husband who looked rather anxious and upset. "Sweetheart, why didn't you tell me you were on a mission? And why are you working with these guys. I thought you resigned as head security from the Peacecraft family?"

"I did," Heero said.

"So then why are you here?" Lisa demanded.

"That's classified."

"Classified, my ass, Heero Yui; these people can't control you anymore. Not even that girl you watched over can. Especially when she's still comatose how can she?"

"She's not so comatose anymore," Duo said. Lisa glanced at him.

"What was that?"

"I said," Duo hissed. "She's awake. Heero jumped back in the game the moment that woman woke up," Duo said, correcting Lisa for calling Relena a girl.

Lisa spun around to look at Heero. "Is that true?" She said. "Did you go back working for her again? What is it with you and her-"

Heero grabbed his wife and pulled her down the hallway to another room. Everyone blinked about this all this. Duo only shook his head.

"I knew that, in some way, that bitch was going to come over here and find us," he said.

"I just hope to God that she keeps her hands where they belong," Quatre said, remembering that awful experience. Duo shivered. He glanced over at Relena and had another bad thought.

"If that woman finds Relena's here she's going to flip."

"Certainly the most of us really don't care," Trowa said. "If she lays a hand on her, she will pay for it."

"I assume there some love triangle spinning around here," Daniel said.

"Somewhere around the line it is, man." Duo said.

"While Yui is busy with his wife, finish your story," said Millard.

* * *

_Daniel felt his body bruised and bleeding with multiple gashes. The battle had been fierce. He felt that he may not last much longer if he continues to fight like this. The creature probably thought the same as he did when it tried to free itself from the rumble. It glanced at Daniel who stared back at him. _

_"**What the hell are you?"** Daniel said, almost choking. _

_"**What the hell are you?"** Daniel voice played from the device the monster had. The creature glanced at the device and pressed something against. _

_"**No,"** Daniel said approaching the beast. He slammed his hand down upon its arm, stopping it from making a big mistake. The creature growled angrily at Daniel for doing this. **"Just leave,"** he said. "**Do you understand me? Just leave here and never come back." **_

_The creature only stared at this unusual human. Its golden eyes blinked once or twice. Daniel removes his foot from the creature's arm. _

_**"I** **don't want to kill you. But if you stay here any longer, my kind...they are going to come after you, and do horrible things to you. They're all ready doing it to some of your friends. If you get away, you have a better chance. I don't want to start a war with your people."**_

_The creature made no response. Daniel figured that it might have listened. But then, he felt something-no-more than that. Daniel turns around and there they are. The man thought it was the end of the world for a moment. Might they all kill him for harming one of their own? _

_**"Okay,"** Daniel said. "**I'm game. Who's next?"** He said. The creatures made no response, but they did walk towards one of their brethren. Six of them pick him up and walk into the darkness of a very large ship Daniel hadn't seen earlier. **'Damn Mike, you weren't kidding about the ship.'**_

_Daniel sensed one of them approaching him. He looks up to see one of them staring down at him. Unlike the others, this one appeared ancient. _

_**"Hello,"** He said. _

_The creature presented something to Daniel. Daniel didn't know what it could be, but then the creature responded: "**take it."** It has a guttural voice. It almost used a growl to speak. Daniel's eyes expanded. 'Did that thing just speak?' he thought. The creatures all turn around and vanish... The ship on the other hand didn't, but it made a rumble that made Daniel panic. _

_"**Holy shit,"** He said, running before it could ever take off._

* * *

_**"Relena,"** the maid said. The girl didn't respond to her. The little girl focused hard towards the large room. Something there made her mind pound with fury. Other than that, she felt that she had to be around here as much as she had to be out in the gardens. He toes tingled with pain. Something was pulling towards the Earth; something below was trying to pull her down. _

_"**Princess Relena,"** the maid said again. "**Your mother wishes to see you. Come now, I'll take you to her,"** said the made holding out a hand. But Relena made a snarled and snapped the maid's hands away, hard. The maid made a shrill cry. She felt for her wrist as a bruise appears upon it. But she could also feel that the bone had been damaged as well. _

_**"Mary-Anne,"** another maid called as she came towards her. She cried out, seeing that her wrist. The old man glanced at the child and slowly approached her. "**You pest--it is no wonder that your father doesn't enjoy the company of you. You are the spawn of a devil, a monster. You are no where close to being the future Queen we will bow before-" **_

_**"Shut up and go away. You're blocking my view, Porky,"** said Relena in a tone that didn't sound like a little girl. The old maid gasped with fury. She grabbed hold of Relena's shoulders and starts to scream and her. Relena screeched and started to fight back. The girl screamed loudly as her hands took hold of the maid. _

_The young maid watched in horror as blood began to splatter of the wall. The older maid fell to the floor, blood coating her. Relena glanced at the younger maid as her blue eyes turn gold. She glances at her hands raises it to her. _

_**"Syrup…do you want some?"** _

_Another scream echoed through the room. Lady Peacecraft stood in the door way with her hands covering her mouth. She stared at Relena who glared at her. _

_**"Relena,"** she said with tears in her eyes. "**How could you? How could you?"** Lady Peacecraft said, approaching the small child. Relena glared harder at her and Lady Peacecraft stopped when it did. The look upon her face is all too familiar. Lady Peacecraft stepped back. _

_**"What's the matter, Mother? Don't you like my masterpiece? I won her blood. Maybe I should take her head, too."** Relena said, with a teenage woman's tone. She stared at her mother as she gasp, shocked. To Relena, she could see the fear dancing in her mother's eyes. "**You scared…?"** She said. "**I'm the Boss of this city, you god damn bitch." **_

_"**Relena,"** Lady Peacecraft said, beginning to sob. _

_**"Fuck off,"** Relena said. _

_**"What..?"** Lady Peacecraft said. _

_"**Fuck off,"** Relena said. She turns around and jumped upon the other maid. With one a single punch, her screamed died down, her body stopped jerking around. Eventually, a puddle of blood formed onto the ground. "**She tried to touch me when I didn't want to be touched. Don't you think its wrong Mother-" **Relena said. But couldn't say anymore, when pain shot through her chest. The young girl stumbled to the ground. _

_Lady Peacecraft held the gun tightly in her hands. She twitched as she saw her own child fall to the ground dead. She drops the weapon and covers her mouth with both of her hands. Slowly, she approaches her daughter's dead body. _

_**"Oh Relena,"** she sobbed. She went on her knees and glanced at her daughter. She brought her to her arms and cradled her. Tears ran down her cheeks. Lady Peacecraft glanced at the bullet wound, but then saw something strange. Her blood…why did her blood look like that? Lady Peacecraft didn't understand. The doctors said she would be fine. Why does she look like this? _

_She glanced up at Relena, who glared with golden eyes, flaring with anger. A roar of hatred echoes through out the room…_

* * *

Relena finally opens her eyes after hearing loud screams from another room. She curves them to her right and sees a familiar woman. Relena glared. '_Well, well, Heero's whore,_' she thought. She saw Heero appear from the hallway and he looked very upset.

"I can't believe you. You and I both know she's responsible for those murders. Why even bother with her after she's been in comatose? You and I are married. We should concentrate on 'us.' Not pay attention to some spoiled brat who you had some child like crush on you," Lisa said.

"For the final time Lisa, she needs my help."

"She has Duo and the rest of them. She doesn't need you."

"Excuse me lady. In case you'd forgotten, Heero was Relena's personal bodyguard; she doesn't trust anybody else for the job. What do you think of that you fucking slut?" Duo said.

"Duo stay out of this," Heero said, snapping, not just for Duo's interruption, but for calling Lisa a 'slut' as well.

"This is none of your damn-"Lisa paused when she saw Relena on the couch. "What is she doing here? And what the fuck happened to her face, she looks like she came out of a meat grinder?"

"Lisa," Heero said through his teeth. "She went through Hell. That's all you need to know."

"All I need to know. After three days, I don't' know where you are, and I see you hanging around with that needy bitch, Heero. You said yourself that you don't find women of that type interesting. Why the hell are you doing around her? We're married remember?"

"I can't leave her alone on this one, Lisa. Someone is going to kill her if I don't' do something."

"They can do something," Lisa said, pointing to the men in the kitchen. "You don't work for them anymore. Come home, now!"

"Yui, keep her down, she might wake Relena up," Millard said, hissing.

"I think she succeeded," Duo said, staring at Relena who now sat up on the couch. Her dreadlocks covered her face. Her abnormal blood began to seep out of her nose and onto her clothes. She turns to everyone who became speechless at Relena's appearance.

Daniel came out of the corner and glanced at Relena. Relena turns her gaze to Daniel and gave him a terrifying glare. The former policeman made a loud gulp. "Hi," He said.

"Relena," Millard said. "Are you all right?" She didn't answer. She took one look at her brother and turn away in disgust. A growl spills out of her mouth. It vibrates against Millard. He steps back from her as he saw the glare on her face.

Relena suddenly gets up from where she was. The men in the room had their eyes spread by how tall she is. She's practically the same height as Heero, perhaps Duo.

"Relena," Noin said. "Are you okay?" She places a hand upon her shoulder. As gentle as she was, Relena hates it, and recoils violently like an animal at Noin to keep her hands off. Noin jerks back as Relena as well as everyone who sat close.

Daniel eyes scan this girl from top to bottom. He remembered 'them' being rather tall. _'Shit,'_ he thought. Relena lifts her gaze to Daniel.

"Three times…" She said in a small tone. She voice sounds as if she were hissing. "They find me. How are you they finding me?" Relena said. Daniel blinks. 'How did she know?' he thought.

"What is she talking about?" Heero said.

Daniel licks his lips and presses against the side of her temple. Relena glances at his hand and then at him. "They put something there. I'm not sure, if I can get out..."

"Who putwhat there…? In her head…they put something in her head?" Duo said. "And how the hell would you know that?"

"They told me," Daniel said. "Keyes wanted to be sure that Relena doesn't get too far. Using whatever impulses she makes with her brain, the easier Keyes would find her."

"A transmitter..." Heero said. _'They put a transmitter in her head. That's how Keyes managed to find her all the time. If I'd known better, he'd probably know her exact location now,'_ he thought.

"We have to get out then," Quatre said.

"How...! We don't have medical equipment here." Duo said.

"Who cares," Relena said, as she walks towards the hallway. "I need the bathroom. I hope you still keep a knife under the sink," Relena said to Heero. The soldier could only blink with an odd gaze. Relena suddenly sputters blood from her mouth. She chokes on it, realizing that the red hue had finally diminished into something absolutely, inhuman.

"Relena," Heero said, reaching out towards her, but receives a powerful blow to the chest. Heero flew across the room and lands towards the glass door. Heero held his head about to crack into two.

"Heero," Lisa yelps, rushing towards her husband. Everyone leaps after the fallen soldiers, only to ignore the young woman, heading towards the bathroom. However, Daniel keeps his eye on her, not allowing her to disappear, like they did.

* * *

Relena slams the door shut. She locks it, hoping that the men in the next room will not barge their way in here to stop her. If these people are after her, they will indeed do more damage to her when they find her. She vaguely remembers the kind of experiments they were doing on her when she was in the hospital. She refuses to meet that sort of treatment again.

But something puzzles the young woman. What is this Primal experiment they continue to speak of? Finding that Primal is somehow in link with her, Relena will have to find some way to finding out what really happened in the past. Something tells her that she wasn't the Ms. Goody-two-shoes then as she is today.

Reaching to the bottom of the sink, Relena finds the knife. She presses the switchblades carefully, not wanting to cut her skin. She observes the blade. Apparently it is razor-sharp, and thick enough to cut through skin and perhaps strong enough to penetrate bone.

Pushing her dreadlock hair back, Relena moves her fingers around, trying to search for the spot these people put in her cranium. Relena moves her hand over the front of her forehead, and saw something she has never seen before. A vivid scar marks her skin. It seems rather large to a simple cut when falling off a tree, having a car accident, or almost getting crushed by a bricks of a building when Heero suddenly saves her. No, this scar is the key of getting whatever it is in her head, out.

* * *

Chapter 13 Unleash the Beast 


End file.
